


Of Handshakes and Things That Could Have Been

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore?, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy Family?, Good Slytherins, Grey Voldemort?, Gryffindor Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, SLYTHERIN PERCY, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 78,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the story we know and love, Harry Potter met Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkin's robe shop, but they didn't get a chance to make introductions. The Sorting Hat said Harry could be great and Slytherin would help him on the way to greatness, but he asked and received Gryffindor instead.<br/>What if things had gone differently? What if the Golden Boy of Gryffindor was just another of Salazar's Snakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros., Universal Studios, and possibly others who are most assuredly not myself. I am not making any money from this, so please, don't sue me.
> 
> I have used several direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, so if you recognize it, it's not mine. These quotes will be fewer as the story progresses and diverges from canon.
> 
> Please note that I am an American, so if I use an American term instead of the British one, feel free to tell me. I ask that you be polite, however.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

 

 

One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run to first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons were in a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd ever had in his whole life - more than even Dudley had ever had.

 

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding towards _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped for a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkins shop alone, feeling nervous.

  
Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

 

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - two other young men being fitted up just now, in fact."

  
At the back of the shop there stood two boys. One was about Harry's height, with pale skin, white-blond hair, and a pointed, near-elven look to his face. Next to him stood a taller, lanky boy with curly, red hair, and, though he had the same pointed look about his face, his was covered in freckles and a pair of small, silver glasses. Both carried themselves with an air of confidence that would have made even Dudley back down.

 

"Hello," the older one offered. "Hogwarts, too?"

 

"Yes," Harry said.

 

"I'm Percival Weasley, of the Black family."

 

"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You are?"

 

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

 

"Not the Harry Potter, surely," the blond, Draco, looked incredulous.

 

"Er, I don't know about the Harry Potter, but that is my name." 

 

"But, goodness, where have you been?" That was Percival.

 

"I lived with my aunt and uncle. They aren't, well, they're Maggles, or whatever you call them."

 

"Muggles," Draco corrected gently.

 

"Yes, them. Muggles."

 

 "So you know nothing of the Wizarding World?" Percy asked.

 

 

"No."

  

"And I take it that is your typical attire?"

 

"Yes, I mostly get my cousin Dudley's hand-me-downs."

 

All in the room looked outraged at this, for they knew the extent of the Potter fortune.

 

"My dear boy, don't take this as an old sales-witch trying to pull one over on you, but perhaps it would be best if you bought the standard starter-wardrobe. We usually sell it to recent graduates who are just going out into the world, but with a bit of tailoring, it would work well for you, I believe," the kindly woman suggested.

 

"Um, alright. Let's, er, let's do that."

 

"Potter," Draco started.

 

"Call me Harry, please."

 

"Harry, I believe Madam Malkin still keeps Seraphina Galapher on call." The old woman nodded. "She's an Occulist. You could get a new set glasses while you're here."

 

"I don't know. Surely they cost a lot of money. And I'm afraid they would get broken..."

 

"They do not cost as much as you think, and trust me when I say you have enough money. If that worries you, however, why do you not get your trunk now and store all of your things in it as you purchase them. It will protect them and make them easier to carry."

 

"Okay, then."

 

About that time a tall, slender woman came in. She was full of grace and power; immediately Harry was overcome with the desire to never cross this woman.

 

"Madam Malfoy, I was just finishing up with your boys right now." 

 

"Ah, thank you, Madam Malkins. And who is this young fellow?"

 

"I'm Harry Potter, ma'am."

 

"James Potter and Lily Evans' son?"

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

"No one knew where you were, after the war, Mister Potter."

 

"I was with my aunt and uncle, ma'am. They're Muggles."

 

"Muggles," her beautiful face pinched for just a moment. "Then you know none of our ways?"

 

"No, ma'am."

 

"There is a book called _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Customs, Families, and Laws_. It was written by a friend of mine, Corinn Greengrass. You may find it helpful to read before you go to Hogwarts."

 

"Thank you, ma'am. I will be sure to."

 

At that moment, a slim but short woman in blue came in with a tall, fat man in red behind her. Madam Malkin handed Draco and Percy some packages in brown paper that were placed in two trunks Harry hadn't noticed before.

 

"If you have no one accompanying you, you are welcome to meet us between Platforms 9 and Platforms 10 at King's Cross on 1 September, if you wish, Mister Potter."  
"Please, call me Harry, ma'am. And I would appreciate it greatly."

 

"Then that's is settled. Until we meet again, Harry."

 

"Bye, Harry. We'll see you on the first."

 

"Bye, Draco."

 

"Goodbye, Harry. It was nice to meet you."

 

"Bye, Percival. It was nice to meet you, as well."

 

The two boys and the woman left and Harry was swarmed again. When he left the shop, he had a whole new wardrobe - he even had a set of dress robe, though he had no idea where he would need to wear them. And best of all, nothing was hand-me-downs, not a single piece! Harry got a new pair of glasses, but he also had the old ones mended. The very nice witch also spelled them unbreakable for him. He bought a trunk; on the outside it appeared small, only about a foot thick, but it had several charms upon it, including and Undetectable Expansion Charm, a Feather-Light Charm, and multiple charms for protection.

 

Despite all of this, Harry was finished in little over an hour. He thanked everyone for their kindness and walked out into the sunlight where Hagrid was waiting with two large ice-cream cones. Hagrid handed Harry a large chocolate cone. Harry smiled and thanked him.

 

They next went to _Flourish & Blott's_, where Harry got his textbooks and the book Madam Malfoy had mentioned, as well as _Hogwarts, A History_ , because he thought it best if he knew a bit about the school before he went, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , which was, apparently, the standard bedtime reading for young witches and wizards, and _Quidditch Through the Ages;_ as Quidditch was the wizard's sport and most children his age would be aware of it. He also got several quills and ink pots, a dozen parchment filled notebooks, and several rolls of parchment. Harry bought a rather nice set of brass scales and a collapsible telescope; he wanted to get a gold cauldron, but Hagrid wouldn't let him. The apothecary smelled, but it was so amazing, that was easily overlooked. There he got a basic potions kit and a set of glass phials.

 

On his way down the street, Harry noticed a shop selling all kinds of foods, many of which he'd never heard of. He went in and bought a variety - everything from sweets to fruits to premade soups and pies; he didn't want to be shocked by the food at school, he told Hagrid, which was true. What he didn't tell Hagrid, however, was that he wasn't sure how much the Dursleys would feed him the rest of the summer. As with his clothes earlier, everything went neatly into his trunk. All that remained to be purchased was Harry's wand.

  
"You'll go to _Ollivander's_ , o' course. No finer place. But yeh go a'ead. I'll be there in a mo'."

 

This is how Harry found himself in a tiny shop with dust-covered boxes lining the walls. Harry looked around, for a moment. When he turned around, he saw an old man in purple-grey robes standing behind him. "Harry Potter, I was wondering when I would see you. It seems like only yesterday I was selling your mother and father their first wands. Now let's see, let's see. Ah, yes, here we are. Beachwood and unicorn hair, 12 1/4 inches. Well, go one, give it a wave."

 

Harry waved the wand and several boxes flew out. The man, Mr. Ollivander, Harry thought, took the wand, "No, I don't believe that's the one. Try this. Willow and dragon heartstring, 13 1/2 inches."

 

Harry took the wand, but, no more than he had grasped it did a glass lamp explode.

 

"No, no definitely not."

 

So things went for nigh an hour, until Ollivander, who had at some point properly introduced himself, was struck with an idea. "I wonder. Holly and phoenix feather, 13 1/4 inches" he said, offering Harry a wand from the window display. Harry grabbed the wand, and it immediately glowing sparks of crimson and silver spouted forth.

 

"Curious, very curious."

 

"I'm sorry, sir, but what's curious?"

 

"It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother gave you that scar. I think it is safe to say that we should expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, You-Know-Who did great things, terrible yes, but great."

 

Harry paid the man and left, nearly running into Hagrid as he did so. Hagrid was holding a cage with a white, snowy owl. "Fer yeh, Harry."

 

"Thank you, Hagrid. You really shouldn't have, though."

 

"Well, I couldn't jus' not get yeh anythin' fer yeh birthday, now could I. Besides, it's not like it's everyday yeh turn eleven."

 

"Thank you," Harry said again, giving the big man a hug.

 

Hagrid and Harry ate lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before Hagrid took Harry back to Privet Drive. Harry thought to ask about You-Know-Who, this war that had happened, and why everyone thought he was famous. But, this had been the best birthday he'd ever had; he didn't want to ruin it with talk of sad things. Plus, Hagrid seemed a bit biased; Harry liked Hagrid a lot, but Hagrid didn't seem to like Draco, Percival or Madam Malfoy, which Harry didn't understand. And he said that Percival was "a bad apple in a real good bunch," and that "the Weasleys were always good people and it weren't their fault," but he just didn't turn out right. This upset Harry, as he had been nothing but kind to Harry, so Harry decided he would wait until he knew everyone better to make a decision.

 

As they got back to Privet Drive, Hagrid turned to Harry, "It was good seein' yeh again. I've been worried 'bout yeh since me, Dumbledore, and McGonagall left yeh here. Don' be a stranger when yeh get to Hogwarts, either, now. All righ'?"

 

"All right, I promise."

 

Hagrid turned as if to go, then seemed to remember, "Oh, I nearly forgot. Here's yer ticket. Don' be late fer the train, don' know how yeh'd get to school if yeh missed it."

  
Harry looked down at the ticket, Platform 9 3/4 was where he'd board, it said. Harry looked up to ask Hagrid about it, but he was already gone. It was definitely a good thing Madam Malfoy had invited him to meet her and the boys between Platforms 9 and 10. Harry put his ticket in his trunk with the rest of his belongings, then he picked up his trunk and headed inside.


	2. The Journey to Platform 9 3/4

Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun, but it wasn't quite not fun either. Dudley was too scared to stay in a room with him, and, knowing someone may be aware of their actions, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't lock him in the cupboard, make him do anything, or yell at him - in fact, they pretended he didn't exist, which suited Harry just fine. He stayed in his bedroom, only leaving to use the toilet or shower. Harry ate the food he'd bought in Diagon Alley and read his books. By the time summer was over, Harry had read them all at least four times, though he still felt woefully unprepared.

  
He also spent time with his new owl, Hedwig; he'd found the name the first time he looked through _A History of Magic_. Harry spent a lot of time talking to Hedwig and petting her; at night, while he read into the late hours, Hedwig would swoop in and out as she pleased. Harry was thankful Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore because Hedwig kept bringing in dead mice. Every morning when he woke, he crossed another day off of the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to 1 September.

  
On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

  
"Er - Uncle Vernon?"

  
Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

  
"Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."

  
Uncle Vernon grunted again.

  
"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"

  
Grunt. Harry hoped that meant yes.

  
"Thank you."

  
He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.

  
"Funny way to get to a wizard's school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?'

  
Harry didn't say anything, especially not about how magic carpets were outlawed in Britain.

  
"Where is this school, anyway?"

  
"Scotland, somewhere in the Highlands." Harry was truly thankful he'd bought _Hogwarts, A History_ in Diagon Alley.

  
Uncle Vernon grunted. "What train is taking you there?"

  
"The Hogwarts Express, it leaves at eleven. I'm supposed to meet with some people before boarding though." Harry tactfully didn't mention Platform 9 3/4, certain he would never hear the end of it tonight. He was happy he'd read the book Madam Malfoy had suggested and knew that wizards used the fraction platforms.

  
"All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

  
"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.

  
"Taking Dudley to the hospital," Uncle Vernon growled. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."

 

Harry woke up at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited to go back to sleep. He went through everything on his list again, making sure he had everything. He put on one of his new uniforms, though he left off the robe; he didn't want to attract attention and decided to put it on after boarding the train. He put his ticket in his pocket. Harry secured Hedwig in her cage, then ate the last of the food he'd bought when in Diagon Alley. After, he paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's trunk, which looked heavy, but, thanks to the Feather-Light Charm, certainly wasn't, had been loaded into the car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they were off.

  
They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart, but Harry wheeled it in himself. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley followed.

  
"Now, where is this Hogwarts Express you have to take," Uncle Vernon's voice was nasty.

  
Harry was about to respond when a tall man with silvery blond hair down to the middle of his back spoke, "Why, it is at Platform 9 3/4, of course, but I don't suppose a Muggle such as yourself would know such a thing." Even if the boy hadn't been standing next to him, Harry knew he would have recognized the man as Draco's father. Before Harry could say anything, though, the man said, "You must be Mister Potter, Narcissa told me you would be meeting us today," he extended his hand.

  
Harry took it, inclining his head the way _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Customs, Families, and Laws_ said witches and wizards did when meeting a superior, though, he was still fuzzy on the details of what exactly superior meant. He said, "Please, sir, call me Harry."

  
Mister Malfoy and the others seemed taken aback for a moment. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry."

  
"It's nice to meet you too, sir."

  
"Perhaps we should head to the platform. It won't be long before departure," Madam Malfoy suggested.

  
"Yes, you're right, Narcissa. I'll go first." With that he turned around and walked straight through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Harry was amazed, but, much unlike the Dursleys, expecting it.

  
"Go on, Draco," said Narcissa.

  
"Yes, Mother." He, too, disappeared into the barrier.

  
"Now you, Harry."

  
"Yes, ma'am," and without a backwards glance, Harry walked through the barrier.

  
It was like walking through thick fog for a second, then he was on Platform 9 3/4. It was loud and noisy, but luckily he caught sight of Draco and Mister Malfoy rather quickly. He walked towards them, hearing the clicking of heels behind him. He turned his head and saw Madam Malfoy, she gave him an encouraging smile.

  
When he reached Draco and Mister Malfoy, he saw they had already claimed a compartment, and they helped him load his trunk and Hedwig into it. Harry still hadn't seen Percival.

 

"That was your family, Harry?" Draco asked, incredulous.

  
"Yes, that was Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and my cousin, Dudley."

  
"And they always treat you like that?" It was now Madam Malfoy's turn for incredulity.

  
"They were actually much nicer than usual, ma'am."

  
Three shocked, pale faces turned towards him.

  
"As much as I would like to discuss this further, the train will be leaving in a few minutes. Expect an owl from us in the morning, Harry."

  
"Yes, sir."

  
"Now, why don't you settle into the train. We need to speak with Draco for a moment."

  
"Yes, ma'am. I look forward to hearing from you." Harry boarded the train and got comfortable. He didn't mean to listen in, but as the compartment was very close to the door, he heard a few words. They didn't make sense, however. Something about "Flooing Severus," that at least, made sense, "helping the plan," and "moving up the timetable," did not. Harry looked out the window and spotted Percival amongst a veritable see of redheads. He supposed they must be the Weasleys, and he wasn't impressed. It seemed Percival was in a quite heated argument, though over what, Harry couldn't tell. So absorbed in watching Percival was he, that Harry didn't notice Draco come in until the boy spoke.

  
"Ah, so I see you've discovered Percival's birth family."

  
"Yes. The Weasleys, correct?"

  
"Yes, filthy blood-traitors. Percival's the only good one to come out of that family in a long while."

  
"The book your mother recommended said blood-traitors were those who didn't respect the old ways, but it didn't explain how exactly."

  
"I'll tell you once we've started. For now, let's wave goodbye to Mother and Father, shall we?"

  
Harry saw Percival board the train, not a second too soon because the door was barely shut before they were moving.

  
Harry waved goodbye to Mister and Madam Malfoy with Draco until they couldn't see them anymore. Then they both sat back in their seats, and Draco said, "Now, I believe you have some questions for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for how I want Pureblood wizarding culture to be. It's sort of based off of the Elizabethan and Victorian eras. Don't worry about that right now, I'll explain when we get to it.  
> I expect my chapters will be short. My muse is flighty.


	3. Onboard the Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much all dialogue. Sorry to those looking for action, that might come later.

"Yes, I do," Harry said, "but I'm not sure where to start."

  
"You wanted to know what the Weasleys had done to make them blood traitors."

  
"Yes, can you explain that to me."

  
"Of course. Before we begin, though, let's put our robes on, shall we?"

  
"Now? Wouldn't it be best to wait until we're closer?"

  
"No, a witch or wizard without a robe on is considered half dressed, no matter what else they have on."

  
"Okay then." Harry was still a bit confused, but he had read something along those lines in the book Madam Malfoy recommended, and he really didn't want to offend anyone. After all, he was a wizard, even if he hadn't been raised as one.

  
The two boys quickly put on their robes, making sure they don't disturb the rest of their trunks' contents; Harry idly noticed Draco's trunk was far fuller than his own. He supposed if he had anything he wanted to bring from Privet Drive that his may have been fuller as well.

  
"Did you read any of the textbooks during the last month?" Draco asks.

  
"All of them."

  
"Any others?"

  
" _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Culture, Families, and Laws;_ _Hogwarts, A History;_ _The Tales of Beedle the Bard;_ and _Quidditch Through the Ages_."

  
Draco looked fairly impressed, then he said, "Muggles have a certain way of doing things, do they not?"

  
"I suppose..."

  
"There are ways they greet each other, expected and appropriate behavior during mourning, books nearly everyone has read or at least heard of."

  
"Yes, of course."

  
"Wizards, as you have already surmised, do as well. The problem is that not all witches and wizards are raised in the wizarding world, and, unlike you, very few raised in the Muggle one want to learn anything other than magic."

  
"Sorry, what?"

  
"When Muggle-borns enter Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general, they don't try to understand our ways, they try to change them. Families such as the Weasleys have allowed this, encouraged it even, but families such as mine have fought to uphold our traditions. Did you know Hogwarts used to teach a class on Wizarding culture? They don't anymore, apparently it wasn't fair to those who grew up in the Muggle world, when the class was created specifically to help them adjust."

  
"That's stupid; I think that would be really useful."

  
"Which is precisely why Slytherin still offers it."

  
"But you jus-"

  
"No, I said Hogwarts didn't, not that Slytherin didn't. You'll soon realize those are often two very different things."

  
"Singing the praises of Slytherin already, Malfoy?" they hear a rather rude voice ask. Harry and Draco were so involved with their discussion, they hadn't heard the compartment door open.

  
"I am not singing any praises, Weasley, merely stating facts."

  
"You're trying to turn Potter into a Death Eater, is what you're trying to do."

  
"No, I'm not. Harry had questions I was attempting to answer for him."

  
"He doesn't need your bloody answers, you so-"

  
"I would not finish that sentence, if I were you, Ronald," Percival said from behind him, appearing out of nowhere to the other three.

  
"Come on, Percy! I know you're a stinking snake, but do you have to be an arse too?"

  
"I have asked you several times to call me by my given name, Ronald. I would appreciate it. In regards to the second half of your statement, I would advise you to keep such sentiments to yourself. It would be a shame if you were to begin your school career by bringing negative points to your House before you were even properly sorted."

  
"You wouldn't."

  
"I shall, if you force my hand."

  
"But he's trying to turn Potter Dark! Even you have to know that Potter can't be friends with Malfoy."

  
"Why don't you ask him? Or better yet, I shall. Harry, do you wish to remain friends with Draco?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Do you wish to become friends with Ronald?"

  
"Sorry, Percival, but not really, no."

  
"It's all right, Harry," Percival said gently. To Ronald he said in a much colder tone, "There you have it, Ronald. You can cast aside whatever hopeless dream you had of riding the Boy Who Lived's coat-tails to fame and fortune. He neither needs nor wants you. Now, leave, Ronald."

  
Ronald looked as if he wanted to protest, but shut up under Percival's icy glare. Percival wasted no time in shutting the compartment door. "My apologies," he began, "I would have preferred you not have had to deal with that, especially not today."

  
"Don't worry about it, Percival. You can't help it. But who was that, exactly?"

  
"My youngest brother, Ronald."

  
"Oh."

  
"Yes, I've got five brothers and a sister."

  
"Are they all at Hogwarts, too?"

  
"No, Bill and Charlie have already graduated, and Ginny doesn't start until next year."

  
"All right. Are they all like Ronald?"

  
"Much more so than I would like."

  
"Er, may I ask a question?"

  
"Of course, Harry."

  
"Why did he think Draco was trying to turn me into a, what was it, Death Eater?"

  
"This will take a bit to explain. Do you mind if I join the two of you?"

  
"Not at all," Harry said, just now realizing Percival was still standing.

  
He sat down next to Draco and asked, "What do you know of the Great Wizarding War?"

  
"Just that there was one. None of the books I read went into a lot of detail on it."

  
"No, they wouldn't. It's a bit complicated."

  
"Okay."

  
"First, why did Ronald think you were trying to turn Harry Dark, Draco?"

  
"Harry asked why the Weasleys are considered blood-traitors. I explained and told him how Slytherin still tries to teach students the ways of wizarding culture."

  
Percival began speaking then, "That's good, at least you're aware that there are cultural differences between us and Muggles, and very different approaches to remedying the differences.

  
"Years ago, a boy by the name of Tom Riddle entered Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. He'd been raised in a Muggle orphanage and knew nothing of our world, but he was curious and eager to learn. By the end of his fourth year, he fit seamlessly into the wizarding world, so much so that many didn't believe he wasn't raised in it.

  
"His fifth year, Tom discovered something, though. His mother, Merope Gaunt, was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. Naturally, he was outraged that such information had not been shared with him initially. It was also during his fifth year that Hogwarts stopped its classes on wizarding culture. This only fuelled his ire.

  
"Tom began an underground movement with the purpose of preserving the traditions of the wizarding world. He called himself Lord Voldemort, to conceal his identity. His friends joined him in his efforts, calling themselves Death Eaters and Tom the Dark Lord, though, at the time, the last was more of a joke. Dumbledore declared them Dark, and himself the leader of the Light. He vilified the Dark Lord, making him into more of a monster than a man. From there, things only escalated, until there was open warfare between both groups.

  
"Many on both sides died. Many more were injured. The Dark Lord, now known by members of the so-called Light as either You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was on the cusp of victory, when he heard of a prophecy. There was a child who would have the power to vanquish him and bring power back to the Light. While the Dark Lord had originally not cared about sides, he had learned over the years that nothing would change in the world if people like Dumbledore remained in positions of authority.

  
"So, the Dark Lord went to your house. The details are unknown, but it is believed by many that he went there to kill you. Most Slytherins and their families disagree, believing he went there to talk to your parents. Your mother was a good friend of Severus Snape; he's the Head of Slytherin and the Potions Master, now. At the time, he was part of the Dark Lord's inner circle, many believe he would return there should the Dark Lord return. But, forgive me, I've gone off topic.

  
"As I've said, we do not know precisely why the Dark Lord went to your home, nor do we know what exactly happened. What we do know is that your parents died, the Dark Lord vanished without a trace, but you lived with just a scar to show your troubles.

  
"The time after the war was chaos. In truth, things still aren't sorted out. Many of the old hates remain. You're regarded as a hero by the Light, Harry. I'm afraid Ronald won't be the only one to have such a reaction if you continue your friendship with Draco and myself."

  
Harry frowned for a moment, then said, "You're my friends. I don't care what others say; you've been nothing but nice to me. And, if the others act like Ronald, I don't want to hear what they have to say."

  
"Thank you, Harry," Draco said, "Now why don't we talk about other things for the rest of the trip. We aren't adults, yet, after all."

  
And so they passed the train ride talking of things like Quidditch and wizarding games that Harry hadn't heard of but now wanted to play. They spoke of their classes, Percival telling them about the professors and promising to help them should they need it. When the trolley came around, Harry got a cauldron cake, Draco got _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_ , and Percival got a pumpkin pasty. Time went quickly and it seemed like in no time at all the train was pulling into the station at Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hinted at a greyish Dark Lord, that wasn't really planned. I'm not sure what I'll do with that yet. But I don't plan on Harry becoming Dark.  
> Next chapter is the Sorting!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. The Sorting No One Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 114 Hits already? I really hadn't expected this.  
> Thank you, everyone!

Percival, Harry and Draco disembarked. For a moment, Harry was overcome with all the people. He noticed Hagrid standing with a lamp, yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years come with me!"

  
Draco and Harry hesitated for a moment. "Go on," Percival said, "I'll see you after you're sorted."

  
So the two boys walked towards Hagrid. "All right there, Harry?"

  
Harry nodded, he really hoped Hagrid wouldn't be rude to Draco; he liked them both. But Hagrid said no more to the pair, instead yelling, "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

  
The went down a dark, slippery path, steeper and narrower than any would have liked. Most were a bit confused about where they were headed, some until they saw the boats, some especially after they saw the boats. But that confusion didn't last, as this was also when they got their first look at Hogwarts. The castle sparkled and shone where it stood, high upon the mountain. And suddenly it hit Harry, truly hit him, that this all was real.

  
They were interrupted by Hagrid yelling, "No more'n four to a boat!"

  
Harry and Draco got into a boat with a boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom and a girl with bushy hair and buckteeth who introduced herself as "Hermione Granger - and you are?"

  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Draco said, and Harry wondered if there was a reason Draco did that or if it was simply a quirk of the blond boy. He doubted the latter.

  
"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

  
"Are you really? I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

  
"Am I? Hmm..., well, that's lovely and I'm glad you're interested, but you don't really know anything about me, do you? I mean, you know what some books have said about how I apparently defeated the Dark Lord, but that's it, isn't it?"

  
The girl looked ready to respond, but Hagrid gave a cry of "FORWARD!" and the boats left with a lurch. Everyone was silent; all eyes were on the castle, which grew ever closer as they made their way across the glass-like blackness of the lake.

  
They left the boats, climbing up a passageway in the rocks that lead to the castle itself. At the end of the passage was a tall, wooden door, which Hagrid knocked on three times. The door opened, revealing an aged woman with grey hair in a tight bun who wore crimson-red robes. She had a stern face and, as with Madam Malfoy, he immediately thought it best not to cross her.

  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

  
She opened the door widely, allowing them into the entrance hall. It was beautiful, with stone walls lit by torches and a large, grandiose staircase which lead to the upper floors. 

Harry turned to Draco, saying, "I believe you could fit my aunt and uncle's house in here and still have plenty of room."

  
Draco didn't respond, merely quirking an eyebrow.

  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but you will first be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting ceremony is very important because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. Classes and meals are attended with your House. Free time will be spent in your House common room. Your good deeds will earn your House points. Your misbehaviors will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour.

  
"The four Houses are named after the founders of the school - Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. All houses have notable and complex histories. All have produced both good and evil witches and wizards. I hope all of you are a credit to your House.

  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered a moment on Ronald, who had dirt on his nose and a lop-sided tie. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Then she left the hall.

  
"I wonder how exactly they sort us?" Hermione asked.

  
"The Sorting Hat does," Draco replied. His parents had told him long ago. Harry was just thankful Percival had explained on the train.

  
"How does it work?"

  
"It looks into your mind using a form of Legilmency. After seeing how and what you think, it places you in the best House for you."

  
"What exactly is Legilmency?"

  
"It's a form of mind magic that deals with seeing into another's mind. The opposite is Occlumency, which is the guarding of one's own mind against another's. Neither are taught at Hogwarts, though, there are books on them in the library."

  
"And how would you know that, Malfoy?" Ronald asked.

  
"My mother and godfather are both talented Occlumens, Weasley. Both studied here, and my godfather is currently the Head of Slytherin House."

  
Harry didn't know that about Professor Snape, but he didn't say anything. He'd ask Draco later, maybe. Ronald seemed ready to say something, but before he could get another word out, Professor McGonagall re-entered the entrance hall.

  
"Form a line," she said. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

  
They lined up and followed her into the Great Hall. There were five long tables there. Four tables were filled with students. At the first, the uniforms were lined in green and silver. At the second, they were blue and bronze. The third table's uniforms were lined in yellow and black. The fourth was occupied by students in red and gold. The fifth table was the Head Table, where the faculty sat, and it overlooked the others. And in front of it stood a stool with an old, battered, wizard's hat upon it.

  
The ceiling above them shone with the stars of the night's sky. Harry had read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_. Apparently, so had Hermione because she felt the need to inform everyone. That irritated Harry a bit; she acted as if she knew everything because she had read a few books. Harry had read too, but he knew he was still new to this strange and wonderful world.

  
Harry's musing was cut short though, for a rip in the hat chose that moment to open wide and sing:

  
_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can top them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 

The whole hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

  
Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "We will proceed alphabetically. When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

  
The girl became a Hufflepuff, and Harry couldn't help but notice how small his year was compared to the others. He wondered why; remembering the war, he wondered if that didn't have something to do with it. Another thing he would have to ask Draco about. Or perhaps Percival would be better?

  
"Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin and the first table, the one trimmed in green and silver, burst into applause. They seemed much better than Gryffindor table, who looked very rude and unpleasant. But after his dealings with Ronald and what Percival had told him, he wasn't sure it wasn't just his imagination.

  
The sorting went on and the know-it-all, Hermione, went to Gryffindor. Ronald groaned; Harry thought that served him right. When Draco's turn came, he strolled confidently to the front. The Hat had barely touched his head before announcing, "SLYTHERIN!" There was rather loud applause from the table and Harry thought that the black-haired man in black robes at the end of the table may have applauded a bit harder too.

  
It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry."

  
The room seemed to erupt into whispers as he shakily made his way to the stool. When he sat down, McGonagall put the Hat on his head. It feel down over his eyes. He heard a voice whispering inside his head.

  
"Hmm... Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that 's interesting... So where shall I put you?'

  
Harry sat on the stool and thought, "Wherever you think I'll do best."

  
The small voice whispered. "You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - yes, that sounds good? Then you'll be best in SLYTHERIN!"

  
The last word was shouted to the whole hall, which stood silent until the Slytherin table burst into applause. There was polite applause at the head table, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were mostly silent, and the Gryffindors were outraged.

  
Harry made his way to the table on shaky legs and sat next to Draco who was positively beaming if anyone ever had.

  
"What's the big deal?" Harry asked, more confused now than when he found out about magic at all.

  
The table looked shocked for a moment. Then an older girl asked, "You know of the war, yes? And your part in the fall of the Dark Lord?"

  
"Yes, Percival and Draco explained it to me."

  
The girl pursed her lips before continuing, "Most of those from the Light side thought you to be their savior. They thought you would be the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and another of Dumbledore's pawns."

  
"I'm not anyone's savior, and I don't plan on being anyone's pawn."

  
The girl grinned then, though it really was more of a smirk. "I'm Parkinson, Violet Parkinson, sixth-year prefect. My younger sister Pansy is in your year, Potter." She held out a hand.

  
"It's nice to meet you," he said, taking her hand and inclining his head as he had earlier with Mister Malfoy. Harry wasn't sure if that was expected, but he figured a sixth year prefect was superior to a first year. "But please, call me Harry."

  
"Then I must insist you call me Violet."

  
"It's a deal then, Violet."

  
The whole table had watched with rapt attention, as had the man at the head table Harry suspected was Professor Snape. It seemed this exchange had been a test of sorts, one he had passed, if his answers were a bit unexpected. The whole table was smiling (smirking?). Harry hoped that he would be welcome in Slytherin, even if they clearly hadn't planned for him.


	5. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this fic has 162 hits already and I really don't know why.  
> We don't have many canon Slytherin characters, especially not in the upper years, so a few original characters make an appearance.  
> Also, I made a tiny "Magicians" reference. Five House Points to the first person to point it out? :)

A girl with dark blonde hair in a ponytail, who Harry thought was in his year, turned to him. "I'm Sally-Anne Perks, of the Avery family, Potter."

  
"I'm pleased to meet you, but call me Harry, please. In fact, everyone, please, call me Harry."

  
The girl had a smirk that didn't belong on such an innocent face. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Harry?"

  
"I don't know what you mean." On the bright side, Harry had finally figured out the introductions everyone was doing. It had been in the book Madam Malfoy had recommended, he just hadn't understood it. Wizards (and witches) introduced themselves first by their family name, then their given name and family name, unless, like Percival and Sally-Anne, they claimed and were accepted by another family, usually still a relation of a sort.

  
Harry never would know what she meant because Dumbledore chose that moment to stand up. If we're being truthful, however, he wouldn't know anyway.

  
Dumbledore smiled widely at the students and opened his arms wide. But in his eyes there was a dangerous twinkle that spoke volumes about the man's true intentions.

  
"Welcome!" He said. "To our returning students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To our new students, welcome to your first. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

  
"Thank you!"

  
The other tables filled with applause and laughter, but Harry noticed the Slytherins did not. He thought that wise as he was sure the man was a bit mad. More than that, he thought there was no way he was as good and kind as the grandfatherly image he projected. He'd heard too much about what the man had done to fall for it.

  
"Potatoes, Harry?" Percival asked.

  
Harry was shocked to notice the plates covering the table had filled high with mounds of food like roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips (fries), Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some reason, peppermint humbugs. He answered, "Yes, please, Percival."

  
The dishes were all passed around; there seemed to be a set of the same ones every ten to twelve people. Harry took some of everything, though he noticed no one even bothered passing the peppermints.

  
He thought things went far smoother at the Slytherin table than the Gryffindor one. Over there, people seemed to be reaching over plates and one another for things. Ronald was eating with his hands, which no one except Hermione seemed to mind. Everyone was yelling over one another, making Harry all the more thankful for the quiet discussion around him.

  
"So, Harry, Percival tells me you were raised by Muggles after the war. What was that like?" Violet asked.

  
"Er, it was okay, I suppose. My aunt and uncle didn't really want me, and none of them were really fond of me. I didn't know anything of magic growing up; it turns out they hate it. I guess that's why they disliked me so much."

  
Violet pursed her lips at this, but Percival's face turned to stone. "And what did they do to show this dislike, Harry?" That was Draco, who looked and sounded ready to murder someone.

  
"Not much, not really. They just yelled a lot and made me do lots of chores around the house. And, um, sometimes they locked me in my cupboard."

  
"Your what?"

  
"The cupboard under the stairs, it's where I slept."

  
"They locked you in a cupboard," Draco repeated. If he were ready to commit murder before, he was ready to do far worse now.

  
"Really, it's no big deal. And I don't have to deal with them until the summer..."

  
"You won't be dealing with them at all, not after my father hears about this."

  
"That really isn't necessary, Draco. But... " Harry didn't know how to ask this without sounding rude. No one had ever defended him, especially not with such vehemence. He had to know why. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but why do you care? You've only known me for what amounts to a few hours."

  
"Well, I bond quickly," Draco began, though, everyone other than Harry knew that was lie, "And, honestly, it sounds as if we treat our house-elves better than your relatives treat you. Besides, Slytherins protect our own."

  
"Okay. Thank you. It still isn't necessary," when Percival opened his mouth to speak, Harry continued, "but I won't stop anyone if they want to try to do something about it. I wouldn't be upset at all to never see Number 4 Privet Drive again." If Harry had truly known who he had speaking with him, or who's children if you favour accuracy, he may not have told them where his relatives lived. And if he had noticed the look that passed between Percival and Violet before she turned to the boy next to her, he may have asked a different question than his next one.

  
"What precisely is a house-elf, Draco?"

  
Draco turned to Harry. He didn't bother looking at Percival but knew the other boy understood that he'd taken it upon himself to distract Harry while the others discussed "business." "A house-elf is a magical creature, Harry. They're typically bound to serve a particular family, though, Hogwarts has several, until they are freed by the presentation of clothes from their master."

  
"Wait, so they're slaves?"

  
"Yes and no."

  
"What do you mean?" Harry was kind of confused.

  
"Muggles keep pets, yes? Dogs, cats, horses?"

  
"Yes."

  
"And they take care of them, yes? They provide them with food, water, shelter, care?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Sometimes they use these animals, do they not? Muggles ride horses sometimes, and I believe I've heard of sheep dogs."

  
"Yes."

  
"It's like that, except, there's more. House-elves need to be bound to a source of higher magic. It's vital to their survival."

  
"Okay, I get it now. But what's this about clothes? Do they go around naked?"

  
Draco laughed, "No, they don't go around naked. Most wear tea-towels with the crest of the family they serve on them. The clothes are symbolic. It would take a lot for most masters to dismiss a house-elf. It would take a lot of repeat offenses and big ones at that. To house-elves, giving one of them clothes is showing that they were acting far above themselves; it's a great shame, apparently."

  
"Oh, that makes sense, I suppose."

  
Violet spoke then, drawing Harry into a conversation about what he thought of everything so far, so that Sally-Anne could tell Draco what had been decided about Harry. It wasn't much, but it was something.

  
"Professor Snape received an owl from your parents this morning. They told him how Harry greeted your father properly and how the two of you seemed to be getting along. This pleased both of your parents, apparently. Your father also noted how Harry's uncle acted. He said he doubted Harry was living the pampered life Dumbledore always alluded to. I doubt they suspected that, though. If he had, well, Muggles or no, Madam Malfoy wouldn't have let them exit that train station on their terms.

  
"Seraphina Crowley is the female fifth year prefect. She's going to stay back and tell Professor Snape what Harry told us. He'll have a better idea of what to do than any of us," the blonde girl told Draco.

  
"All right. That's a sound plan. I wouldn't have wished that on anyone, not even Weasley, but it may help us a bit in the long run."

  
They shared a look before turning to the conversation. Violet and Percival had kept Harry involved enough in the conversation that he hadn't noticed them whispering quite literally behind his back. And, oh, they would have to work on his posture, wouldn't they?

  
Draco and Sally-Anne rejoined the conversation, just in time to hear Harry ask Percival what he meant by Slytherin-only classes.

  
"I've already told you about how Slytherin has a class on wizarding culture. It also has classes for Latin, French, and music. In third year, instead of culture, one studies language arts, focusing on public speaking and rhetoric. After fifth year, instead of Latin and French, one studies politics and economics."

  
"Why, though?"

  
"Slytherins value ambition and determination. These classes teach the skills that help one achieve one's goals."

  
Harry still looked confused, so Percival continued, "A class on wizarding culture helps one to settle into the wizarding world more easily. Many spells are of Latin origin, so knowing it will not only allow one to postulate the purpose of an unknown spell, it may also aid in the creation of new spells. French is widely spoken in the world. Speaking the language will allow one to communicate with many more people, one of which may well hold the key to your success. And it is a long standing belief that those who play an instrument are more intelligent and more cultured, which are very helpful beliefs for others to hold about you.

  
"As for the other classes, it is quite simple. There is a point where one can only gain more cultural knowledge in a hands-on setting. In Slytherin, you are typically fully immersed within wizarding culture, so you reach this point fairly quickly. It is then seen as far more important for one to understand how to formulate accurate and precise arguments quickly, as well as being able to present these arguments to a crowd if necessary. Five years of Latin is more than sufficient for most people's needs, and, if it isn't, you have typically reached the point where you would most likely be studying on your own anyway. With French, as with wizarding culture and Latin, you reach a point where you can no longer really gain anything from formal lessons; the only thing you really can do is practice.

  
"The reason politics and economics are taught is easy enough to understand. No matter what field you go into, they will both play large parts in determining whether or not you succeed. And, though most come to Hogwarts with some understanding or at least gain it in the years they are here, it is not until your sixth and seventh years that most are truly ready to study those particular arts."

  
Harry looked at Percival, stunned for a moment. That all made sense, sort of, though it was a lot to take in. Realization came to him then, Slytherins, no matter what they legally were considered, weren't actually children, were they? Looking back at the train ride with Percival and Draco, he noticed how even the discussions of Quidditch and card games, which were topics people their age would talk about, weren't carried out in the way most young boys would do so. And everyone in Slytherin spoke so eloquently! Harry noticed that after less than a day with Draco and Percival his speech patterns had begun changing.

  
He was about to point this out, but at that moment the desserts that everyone seemed too distracted to really touch disappeared and Dumbledore stood up.

  
"Ahem, I would have a few more moments of your time before you head to your dormitories.

  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Harry didn't know who exactly they were, but Dumbledore seemed to look at a set of twins who bore a striking resemblance to Percival.

  
"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors. Also, a list of banned items can be found on Mr. Filch's door.

  
"Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House team should contact Madam Hooch or their team captain.

  
"And, finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

  
"Is he serious?" Harry asked.

  
"I suppose so," Percival said. "But that is the great Dumbledore for you. 'I have something dangerous. Where shall I put it? Oh, yes, a school full of children is the best place.'"

  
Harry, Draco and Sally-Anne, plus everyone else in hearing distance were in stitches but tried to hide their laughter.

  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" announced Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if trying to get a fly off of the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

  
The Slytherins and their Head were notably silent, though the rest of the hall belowed:

  
_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
 _Teach us something please,_  
 _Whether we be old and bald_  
 _Or young with scabby knees,_  
 _Our heads could do with filling_  
 _With some interesting stuff,_  
 _For now they're bare and full of air,_  
 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
 _So teach us things worth knowing,_  
 _Bring back what we've forgot,_  
 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

 

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, "a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

  
Professor Snape, he was sure that's who the black-haired man was, gave a short nod, and the Slytherins rose, seemingly as one. Harry once again thanked Madam Malfoy for suggesting _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Customs, Families, and Laws_ to him, otherwise he wouldn't have known that it was considered rude to leave the dining table without dismissal from the head of the household, which is the role Professor Snape would fill as Head of Slytherin.

  
The seventh-year prefects led them out of the Great Hall. The sixth years walked along the sides of the double-file line, and the fifth-year prefects were rounding off the back. As they were lead to the dungeons, Harry didn't see the female prefect with Percival stay back from the group and wait for their Head.

  
The dungeons were cold, as one would expect, and lit with torches that cast odd shadows. Harry found he didn't mind; after years sleeping in his little cupboard, the dark didn't scare him, but the light certainly did.

  
After walking for a bit, they came to what appeared to be the end of the hall. If anyone noticed they travelled slower than usual, no one said anything. The female seventh-year prefect said, "Listen, everyone. This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. You can't bring anyone from the other Houses here, do you understand?"

  
There were quiet mutterings of agreement. Harry understood the reasoning. The Common Room would be the place where all House matters, big and small, would be dealt with, but it would also be the place where everyone would relax and be themselves. After seeing how the members of the other Houses acted, Harry understood the need to protect this place.

  
The male prefect next to her added, "The password changes every fortnight. We'll announce the password the night before it changes, and it'll be posted on the House bulletin board. For now, the password is Argentus."

  
As soon as he said the last word, the stone started to fold back, as it had in Diagon Alley. They were ushered in, quickly and quietly, and Harry didn't see the nod the female fifth-year prefect gave both the seventh year prefects. He was too busy looking at the Common Room.

  
The room was magnificent. There was a large fireplace, in which a large fire roared. There were large oriental rugs on the floor. Black leather couches and wing-backed chairs were separated into various seating arrangements. There were multiple desks and long tables nearer the walls, which Harry noticed were lined with bookshelves. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting a pleasant glow through-out the room. But best of all was the fourth wall.

  
It wasn't a wall, at all. It was a large floor-to-ceiling window, which looked out into the lake. Harry could only imagine the amazing creatures that could be seen out of it. But before Harry could think on it too much, the prefects started lining all the Slytherins into rows with the first years in front. Thinking back to the books he read, Harry thought he recognized this concept. It was proper, formal greeting to the head of one's family, especially preceding a formal and/or important announcement or engagement.

  
Harry was nervous, but, luckily, didn't have time to dwell upon it. For no sooner was everyone settled into place did the wall open up again and reveal the tall, pale professor with black-hair and robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't want to spoil anything, but I want to make things clear. I don't have it in me to hurt Dobby; it'd be akin to striking a dog or a toddler in my eyes and I simply don't have the ability to do such a thing. Also, the Malfoys are going to play a similar role in this story to what the Weasleys do in canon. 
> 
> I have an idea of where this story is headed and a pretty basic plotline worked out, but the details come to me as I write, so I won't make any promises about anything.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Snape's Thoughts on Harry So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned to really write anyone's point of view except Harry's, but Professor Snape was quite insistent.  
> Thank you for reading!

Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master and Professor for _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ was not in the habit of being wrong, but today had shown him that, regarding one young man, he was not only wrong, but terribly so.

  
It had started earlier today, when he received an owl from his long-term friends Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Their son, Draco, his godson, and their quasi-ward, Percival Weasley, had befriended Harry Potter of all people in _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. From what they gathered, the boy didn't have a lot and certainly wasn't aware of the size of the Potter fortune. Narcissa had met him when she went to pick Draco and Percival up; she noticed that, while the boy seemed unaware of the ways of the wizarding world, he was unfailingly polite. She had recommended _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Culture, Families, and Laws_ , and the boy had seemed positively grateful for it.

  
Then this morning, they had met him again. He was dressed as well as the son of any pureblood family could be expected to in a situation containing so many Muggles. But the boy carried himself with none of the confidence one would expect from the Boy-Who-Lived, and, with the way Potter's uncle spoke, neither Malfoy believed Dumbledore's allusions to a life of luxury for the boy. That wasn't all, though. No, Potter had proceeded to give the proper greeting to a superior wizard in a very public place to Lucius Malfoy, and finished off by asking the man to "Please, sir, call me Harry." And topping it all off by telling them the treatment given to him by his relatives was better than usual. If Severus were in private, he'd be pulling his hair by now. He wasn't, though, so he simply continued striding forward.

  
The Potter boy had been positively shaking in the Great Hall. He gravitated towards Draco, unconsciously, Severus thought, "And away from what could be none other than a Weasley and girl who must be a Muggle-born. When it was his turn to be sorted, Potter had walked quickly for all his legs shook. The Hat had sat upon his head a moment, before declaring him one of Salazar's snakes. He saw the boy's happiness at being with his friends. He also saw the boy's confusion at the other Houses reaction play out upon his face and Lily's eyes.

  
Severus had watched, astounded, as Harry Potter gave the same greeting to a superior that he gave to Lucius Malfoy that morning to Violet Parkinson. Of course, it was warranted, as the boy was a first year and she a sixth-year prefect, but Severus doubted any at the table, in the Great Hall at all, expected Harry to give it to her. But he had, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

  
He was too far away to listen, but Severus watched throughout the whole feast. Potter was quiet and polite. He didn't seem keen on initiating conversations at all. Then, Potter gave him what he thought was the shock of the night. He looked towards the Head table and waited for Severus' nod of dismissal before rising and leaving the Great Hall, rather than doing so after Dumbledore's as the other Houses did. True, his other Slytherins did just that - the older students and wizard-raised ones usually explained to the Muggle-raised ones towards the end of the feast, usually during that infernal song. He hadn't expected Potter to, but, as with his greeting of Miss Parkinson earlier, the boy did so as if it were nothing. Admittedly, Potter probably didn't realize he'd just confirmed Severus' authority as his Head of House over the boy, but, somehow, Severus thought he still would have.

  
So, yes, Severus thought he'd had the biggest shock of the night. Except, it really still was. After what the Malfoys had written in their letter and what he'd observed tonight, Severus wasn't so shocked to hear what Seraphina Crowley told him. It didn't make it easier to hear, though. Because he knew, from personal experience and years as an educator, if that's what someone's willing to tell you, the worst is yet to come. What to do about it, however?

  
It was times like this when Severus thought he had truly been at this for too long because he already had a plan. He'd have to do a full-body scan on the Potter boy, but he did those on all of his first years anyway, to make sure he got all the cases like this. He would ask the boy if he wanted to talk or if he would be comfortable with Severus performing Legilimens on him. Depending on what he saw, he would start making Floo calls and sending owls out in the morning, though he would start the paperwork tonight.

  
They were lucky Potter was sorted into Slytherin, for Salazar Slytherin was a wise man who knew exactly what circumstances lead to a person being cunning, ambitious, and determined. He also understood how bad it would be to leave someone in that situation. So, Slytherin had created several fail-safes for those in his House to get them out of such situations. It was how he had come to live with the Malfoys during his third year. And it was a loophole the Dark Lord himself had tried to use, though he was unsuccessful - after all, the administrators of the orphanage treated him the same as all the other children. But his thoughts were getting away from him. Severus needed to focus on tonight. Severus knew one thing for certain, Harry Potter would never return to Number 4 Privet Drive again.

  
This last thought crossed Severus' mind just before he entered the Slytherin Common Room to see all his snakes waiting at attention for him.


	7. Entering the Snake Pit

"Welcome to Slytherin," the man said. "Welcome to the most hated and misunderstood of all the four Houses. I am Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master for Hogwarts.

  
"You all have different backgrounds. Some of you are from families who have been in Slytherin for generations. Some of you are the first Slytherins in your families. And some of you are the first in your family to have magic at all. There are those of you who will have lived life surrounded by naught but the finest, and there are those of you who know all to well what it means to do without.

  
"Here, you are all equals, or, as equal as you will ever be. From now on, each on of you is in a world where three-quarters of the population hates you for no reason other than what the Sorting Hat saw. The remaining quarter are standing, have stood, or will stand exactly where you are now.

  
"It is for this reason that Slytherin is a much closer House than the others. Gryffindors will turn their backs upon each other when one proves a suitable scapegoat or no longer fits the mold expected of them. Ravenclaws will stab their best friends in the back when faced with determined authority or the chance at a better grade. Hufflepuffs are too caught up in their kindness and loyalty to everyone to be of much use in hard times.

  
"Within this Most Ancient and Noble House, you will always find support. You are Slytherins now, part of the elite. And Slytherins always protect our own. For this reason, we have rules that not only shall you all follow, but I and every other Slytherin past, present, or future, shall follow. They are:

  
1.) All disagreements between two or more Slytherin students will be settled in the Slytherin Dungeons.

  
2.) Regardless of differences or personal feelings towards each other, no Slytherin will allow or cause another Slytherin to be verbally, physically, or emotionally abused. If abuse is suspected and exceeds one's skills to overcome, the Head of Slytherin House or another Slytherin must be informed.

  
3.) To help ensure the fulfillment of rule number two, no Slytherin student will walk alone outside of the Slytherin Dungeons.

  
4.) Reprimanding of a fellow Slytherin will be kept to a minimum in public.

  
5.) Proper decorum and behavior will be maintained at all times outside of the Slytherin Dungeons.

  
6.) Slytherins must do whatever it takes to help themselves and each other succeed.

  
7.) No Slytherin will allow another Slytherin to go without food, water, shelter, or clothing, provided they have means to prevent it.

  
8.) All Slytherins, former and current, will respect the Head of Slytherin House as their Head, with all rights, priveleges, and responsibilites that entails, unless a true heir of Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Founders Four, is present.

  
"Those are the Rules of Slytherin House as set forth by Salazar Slytherin himself. Now, Miss Crowley, Mister Weasley, get the rings. First years follow me, the rest of you stay where you are."

  
The first years stayed silent and followed Professor Snape. Harry noticed none of the other students speaking either, then remembered something else he read over the summer: when in the presence of the head of the household, especially in formal settings, witches and wizards would refrain from speaking unless spoken to or given leave to do so freely. It seemed rather strict to Harry, but no more than how things were with the Dursleys. Also, having not been raised in the wizarding world, Harry recognized the others probably thought quite differently on the matter.

  
They didn't go very far, simply crossing the room to stand in front of a portrait Harry recognized as being of Salazar Slytherin. Professor Snape stood next to the portrait; Percival and Crowley - Harry hated not knowing first names - stood next to him, a large wooden box with many of the same ring inside. Harry had a vague idea of what was happening, but _Hogwarts, A History_ had been vague on whether the swearing of loyalty was a real Slytherin tradition.

  
Professor Snape broke the long growing silence. "Lord Slytherin's portrait will detail what he, and by extension myself and all other Slytherins, promises to you and detail his expectations of you. After which you will swear an oath to him. If you choose not to, you will be the first ever to do so. Miss Crowley will now tell you the oath."

 

She did. It wasn't terribly long; it wasn't terribly short either, and Harry hoped he wasn't the first to go.

  
The man in the portrait began speaking then, and all Harry's thoughts left. "I, Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Founders Four, promise you, my young snakes, protection from the elements and those who may seek to harm you, as best I can, though I acknowledge there will be times, especially during strife, where you will be forced to face them. I promise to share with you all knowledge I have acquired. And I promise that, to the best of my abilities, none in my House shall know need nor want and that I shall do my best to ensure your good health. In return, I ask that you follow the Rules as I have set forth in thought and deed, doing your utmost to bring respect to yourself and the House of Slytherin. Do you accept these terms?"

  
Draco was the first to do so, and, though Harry was still nervous, he went next, partially because he didn't want his friend to think badly of him and partially because he knew waiting would make him feel no better.

  
Harry knelt upon one knee and bowed his head in front of the portrait, just as Draco had done. He said the oath, "I, Harry James Potter, swear myself to Salazar Slythein, Greatest of the Founders Four, and to his Noble House that I may be faithful and true, loving all he loves, and shunning all he shuns, following the Rules as he has set forth. That never shall I, in thought nor deed, do that which is loathful and unpleasing to him, on condition that he keep me as I shall deserve and that he fulfill his promises to me, when I made this vow."

  
The portrait spoke, "I accept your vow, young Mister Potter. Though, I must admit, it is surprising to count you amongst my own. Rise now, and retrieve your ring."

  
Harry did so, but he was careful not to look the man in the portrait in the eye; it didn't seem appropriate somehow.

  
Percival's face was blank, but Harry saw in his eyes that the other boy was fighting a smile. He put a ring on the middle finger of Harry's right hand. It was a bit large, but Harry watched in amazement as it shrunk to a perfect fit. Harry looked up at the redhead, but he just nodded his head towards where Draco was standing. Harry joined him and Draco sent him a smile or was that a smirk.

  
It didn't take terribly long for the others to do the same, none wanting to be outdone by _Harry Potter_. Afterwards, Professor Snape said, "In order to fulfill Lord Slytherin's promise of good health, I shall perform a basic healing spell upon each of you, which will give a read-out of all your past and present sicknesses and injuries, after which, we will discuss what needs to be done, if anything. Don't worry, it won't hurt, though you will feel a slight tingling sensation over your body."

  
Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see this. The professor was right. The spell didn't hurt, but it felt distinctly odd. Harry felt as though his body was made of television static. Then, quick as it came on, it stopped. In front of each first year, there was a piece of parchment, most were a foot, maybe a foot and a half long. Harry's was over thrice that. And let it be noted that if looks could kill, that piece of parchment and the Dursley's would be dead.

  
Professor Snape recovered himself first. He said, "No one is in immediate need of healing, but this is a rather long list, Mister Potter," in truth, it was the longest he'd ever seen, excluding his own. "We will need to discuss it." Harry froze, something Professor Snape noticed. "Or I can perform Legilimency upon you. I promise to be gentle, if that is the route you choose."

  
Harry was nodding before Professor Snape finished speaking. As soon as the older man finished, he said "I'd prefer if you used Legilimency, sir. I- I really don't like talking, especially not about that."

  
"All right, Mister Potter. Would you prefer to stay here or go somewhere more private?"

  
"I'd like to stay here, sir? If you don't mind?"

  
"I would not have offered if I minded. Now, open your mind." At Harry's confused look, he added, "Relax and don't tense up. This will be painful if you do."

  
Harry took a deep, if shaky, breath. In the next instant, he felt a presence in his mind. It wasn't painful, per se, but it certainly didn't belong there. Then Harry felt as if someone had hit fast-forward on his memories. He was aware of each one, but a memory that consumed an hour or more lasted but a few seconds. Then it was over; the presence was gone, but Harry didn't know why he was sitting on the floor with Draco and Percival standing on each side of him.

  
"My apologies, Mister Potter. I had not expected such intense memories from you, otherwise I would have insisted you sit down before we began.

  
"As it is, I have more than enough evidence to initiate the rather arduous process of removing you from your relatives home through the Ministry. However, we can circumvent that, if you are agreeable."

  
"Sir, why wouldn't I agree with something that will take me from the Dursley's quicker?"

  
"It's a very old custom, one many of the Light will disagree with, especially Dumbledore."

  
"Why would they do that, sir?"

  
"Because it by-passes the Ministry and, by extension, their influence."

  
"But how, professor?"

  
"In the first years of Hogwarts, all students swore such an oath as you just did to their chosen Founder, though Slytherin is the only one to continue the tradition.

  
"It is legally and magically binding, you must understand. And a promise of protection and an assurance of good health gives the Founder, or Head of House acting in their stead, the right to remove any student from living conditions at odds with these goals. As I see that the treatment of your relatives is very counter-productive to these ends, I see no reason not to begin the paperwork immediately. You'll be officially free of your relatives for good by the day after tomorrow at the latest."

  
"Professor, might I ask where I'll go during the holidays now?"

  
"That is, of course, your decision. But I do not doubt the Malfoys would be more than glad to have you."

  
"Thank you, sir."

  
"You're very welcome, Mister Potter. Now, prefects, if you'll show the first years to their dormitories. I know there are still matters we need to discuss, but the well-being of our House members comes first. So, go settle in and try to be quiet. Be in the Common Room at seven in the morning dressed and ready for breakfast."

  
There was a chorus of "Yes, sirs," and "Yes, professors" as everyone went towards their dorms, girls to the left and boys to the right.

  
"The Slytherin dormitories are a bit different than the other Houses," Percival informed them. "Each student is provided with a bed, a chest, and a desk and chair. There are only two students to a room, as opposed to five. And, aside from furnishings, no two rooms are alike as they all follow the natural curves of the lake.

  
"The House-Elves are the ones who divide students, and they do a rather nice job of it, usually. Also, the Elves have probably unpacked for you already, but your trunks will be at the end of your beds to tell you which is whose."

  
Name-plates were on the doors to tell you who belonged in which room. Crabbe and Goyle were first, followed by Gallapher and Hart. Next were Zabini and Nott. Then came Moffat and Gatiss. Last were Draco and Harry.

  
"Good night, Draco. Good night, Harry." Percival said.

  
"Good night, Percival," both boys replied.

  
The boys entered their room and were awe-struck. It was essentially a scaled-down version of the Common Room, except instead of couches and wing-backed chairs, there were two ornately carved four-poster beds. They needn't look at the trunks to see whose bed was which, Draco's side was full of decorations, while Harry's looked barely more moved in than if no one lived there at all.

  
Draco and Harry had planned to stay up and talk more, but, though they rarely acted it, they were still only two eleven-year-old boys. By the time they finished getting ready for bed, it was nearly midnight, and sleep overtook them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went differently than I planned. Also, the story is plodding along faster than expected. Neither of those are bad, I don't think.
> 
> I'm insanely surprised by the attention this fic is getting. Thank you for reading it!


	8. The Morning After

Harry woke up to sounds of movement around him. For a moment, he didn't know where he was and that worried him. Then everything came back to him and he grinned with glee. He, Harry Potter, was at a school for wizardry. He had friends. And, if Professor Snape was to be believed, he'd never have to go back to the Dursleys again.

  
That still didn't answer what the noise that had woken him was. Harry didn't think anything bad could get into a school, but, remembering Dumbledore's warning from last night, Harry also thought it best to be cautious. He eased towards the head of his bed, slipped his hand through the opening in his bed's covering and grabbed his wand from its place on his chest and his glasses. He had planned to lay back down and hope whatever it was didn't notice him or Draco. Before he could do so, however, he smelled tea and saw a small creature in the corner of his eye.

  
He turned towards the creature, which was illuminated by the dim light from the lake. It was short, maybe three feet tall with large, floppy looking ears. It wore no shoes or clothes, but instead a tea-towel wrapped around its waist. Harry thought this might be a House-Elf. The House-Elf placed a tea tray on his desk, then turned. Its large brown eyes met Harry's.

  
"Is Lopsy wakings Young Master Harry Potter up?" Came a squeaky voice.

  
"No, you haven't," Harry lied, "But, erm, who are you? And, er, how do you know my name?"

  
"I's is sorry, Young Master Harry Potter." The House-Elf bowed, "I's is Lopsy. I's is the elf assigned to Young Master Harry Potter and Young Master Draco Malfoy while they's bes at Hogwarts."

  
"Oh, I didn't know students were assigned House-Elves. And, um, I can't speak for Draco, but just Harry is fine with me."

  
"Yes, Young Master Harry. Alls students rooms is taken care of bys a elf."

  
"Oh, okay. So er, who else are you assigned to?"

  
"No ones else, Young Master Harry. I's works in the kitchen, sometimes, but my's main job is to looks after yous and Young Master Draco Malfoy."

  
"All right, then," Harry felt weird about this, having someone to pick up after him and bring him tea. It was the opposite of how he'd lived for eleven years; he didn't think he would ever adjust to it.

  
"Is yous needing Lopsy for anything, Young Master Harry?"

  
"No, I don't. Thank you, for the tea and unpacking and, er, everything else."

  
The House-Elf looked as if Harry had just given him the moon and stars, "Yous is most welcome, Young Master Harry. If yous be needing Lopsy, yous just says his name and Is comes." And then the elf was gone with a bow.

  
Harry was dumbstruck for a moment. The alarm clock Draco had brought said it was just past five thirty. It seemed early, but they did need to shower and there was fresh, warm tea, so Harry decided to go ahead and wake Draco up.

  
He went to Draco's bed and pulled back one of the coverings. "Draco," Harry said, "Draco, wake up."

  
The blond boy groaned and snuggled more deeply into the covers; he looked like an actual eleven-year-old in sleep, Harry noticed, rather than the miniature adult he resembled when awake.

  
Harry reached out and gently shook Draco, this time trying, "There's tea and biscuits (cookies)." Never let it be said that biscuits will not get nearly every child, and adult, out of bed.

  
Draco got up then, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Thanks," he slurred, very much not his fully awakened self. He sat down at his desk and Harry went to his own. They were both silent as they enjoyed their tea and shortbread biscuits. Draco seemed much more himself, if not fully there yet, when he asked, "Why do we have tea and biscuits?"

  
"Er, our House-Elf, Lopsy, brought them?"

  
"Ah, that does make sense."

  
"It does?"

  
"Yes."

  
"You didn't tell me that students were assigned House-Elves last night."

  
"Well, it's not usually a big deal, most students go their lives without ever realizing they have a House-Elf."

  
"So they just think the tea makes itself?"

  
"Probably, most really don't think on things like that. Plus, most House-Elves at Hogwarts don't bring their charges tea unless asked."

  
"Then why did Lopsy bring us tea?"

  
"Lopsy is a good Elf," Draco said with that smirk/smile of his. "Now let's go shower," Draco said, getting a fresh uniform from his chest.

  
Harry did the same, noticing that the dirty one from last night had already been washed and put away. He also noted that his ties were no longer black but green with grey stripes. His sweaters now had green and grey trim along the bottom and the cuffs, and the lining of his robes was green with the Slytherin crest on the left side of chest. Harry looked over and noticed Draco's had undergone the same transformation. Harry raised his eyebrows.

  
"Lopsy," Draco explained.

  
"Is that something all House-Elves do?"

  
"Yes, though, now that we've been sorted, Madam Malkin will make our uniforms in the appropriate colors."

  
"Okay. That makes sense, I guess."

  
They continued walking until they came to the boys bathroom. It was huge and in the same style as the Common Room. In the middle, there was a sunken bathtub big enough to swim in. Draco lead them past it and to the long row of showers instead. The stalls were two parts: the first was a small-ish room/closet and the second was the shower itself. The first had a door that locked, a stone bench to lay your clothes on, a set of shelves filled will towels and washcloths, and another set of shelves that contained many glass bottles that he didn't understand.

  
"Draco?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"Are you dressed?"

  
"Yes, why?"

  
"I don't know which of these potions to use. Can you help me?"

  
Draco laughed but came over. He immediately grabbed two jars. One was clear with a thick liquid inside. The other was amber with a watery substance inside. He handed Harry the first, saying, "Wash your hair and yourself with this. Then rinse your hair with this." Draco left as quickly as he came and Harry soon heard the water running. He undressed and did the same.

  
They didn't take very long, but, by the time they were finished, the bathroom had begun filling up. They went to the sinks to brush their teeth. On their way out, they ran into Percival. He greeted them and they did the same, though it surprised the blond and redhead when Harry gave Percival the same nod to a superior as he gave Violet and Mister Malfoy. But to Harry, he realized he had somehow slighted Percival in not giving it to him. And it didn't change anything, _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Culture, Families, and Law_ had said that there were people in the closest of friendships for decades where one of them still greeted the other in this way. And it's not as if he had a problem with admitting that others were superior, the Dursleys had seen to that.

  
But, no, he wasn't going to think like that. This was a new world, one the Dursleys couldn't ever even touch. Professor Snape had promised he wouldn't have to go back anyway, and Harry trusted the man to keep his word.

  
Percival had told them to wait in the Common Room, instead of going to fetch their satchels as they had planned. He explained that Professor Snape would give them their schedules before breakfast, so they wouldn't have to pack everything.

  
They chose two wing-backed chairs by the fire. They talked idly about nothing important, mostly the recent break-in at Gringotts, as Harry didn't get the Daily Prophet and thus wasn't aware. When Draco mentioned the vault number, Harry told him about how that was the second vault he and Hagrid had went to when they visited Diagon Alley, and how he'd said it was "Hogwarts business, very secret."

  
"Do you think it has anything to do with the third-floor corridor?" Harry asked.

  
"I would be willing to bet money on it; it's just the sort of foolish thing Dumbledore would do: place an apparently valuable item wanted by someone clearly dangerous in a school full of children and hope for the best. The question is, are you willing to risk 'a painful death' to find out?"

  
"Absolutely not."

  
"That's good to hear. Besides, Father works at the Ministry and is on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and Mother has ears seemingly everywhere. If it's important, we'll hear about it soon enough."

  
The Common Room had filled in as they spoke. Other people sat around the Room having their own conversations. At precisely seven o'clock, Professor Snape walked in. Everyone jumped to their feet. He stopped in the center of the Room, and everyone nodded their heads towards him. At Professor Snape's shallow nod, everyone retook their seats, though they didn't lounge as they had before.

  
The professor spoke, "The prefects are now going to give out your schedules," he nodded and they began doing so. "As a reminder, first and second years cannot make changes. Having corresponded with all other years over the summer, I do not expect there to be any problems. If there are, however, you all know where my office is, or I shall be in the Common Room between eight and ten to answer questions as always.

  
"First years, in addition to your schedules, you are receiving a map of Hogwarts. If you tap your wand to it and say where you want to go, it will highlight the route for you. However, you will not be finding this necessary as, for the time being, the first-year class will be escorted to its classes by at least two upper-year students or myself.

  
"Normally, I would not amend any rules, but, until further notice, I am amending Rule Three of Slytherin House that first years may not leave the Dungeons no matter the group size unless escorted by a fifth-year-or-above Slytherin student, myself, or other Slytherin alumni. I know most of you are curious as to why and it is important that you know.

  
"Many events, including but not limited to the recent Gringotts break-in and the several statements from Professor Dumbledore, have lead to a renewal of fear in the wizarding world. Mister Potter's sorting into our House has been taken as an insult to the Light and all it stands for by many. I have heard that a Mr. Ronald Weasley is particularly outraged and has been stoking the fires of the other first-year Gryffindors rage all night. I do not believe they would be foolish enough to attempt an attack, especially not as they are very unlikely to actually know any offensive or defensive magic. If they do, though, the presence of upper-year students should deter them. It is also of merit to note, however, that the rings you were given last night have been enchanted with multiple spells, _Protego_ , included, so, if they do try to hex or curse you, nothing is likely to happen.

  
"Go get your bags and books; we will head to breakfast at seven forty-five. Mister Potter, I need to speak with you for a moment."

  
Harry got up, hoping he wasn't in trouble already. Draco saw the look but seemed to misunderstand it. "Go on," he said, quietly, "I'll get your things for you; we have the same schedule, after all." Harry thanked him, then headed towards Professor Snape.

  
When he stood in front of his Head of House, he gave a deep nod, as any would expect, but when he raised his head, his eyes remained locked on the floor. It wasn't wizarding etiquette that kept them there, either. No, it was a lifetime with Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. Professor Snape recognized the look for what it was, which is why he began the conversation with "Look into my eyes, Mister Potter." He did, but he clearly didn't want to.

  
"You never have to see those people again. The paperwork was finalized this morning. I have your copy right here," he offered it to the boy, "As of now, you are a ward of Slytherin House. They can't touch you. _We_ won't allow it."

  
Harry was on the verge of tears, "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

  
Severus Snape had not compared Harry to his father once since seeing him, and now, he wondered briefly how he ever managed to at all. This boy had none of Potter's arrogance, though he surely had Lily's iron core. The Hat did not put weaklings in the Snake Pit after all. Professor Snape said none of this, though. Instead, he said, "There's no need to thank me, I or any other Slytherin Head, would have done the same. You are a Slytherin, now, and we mean it when we say that we look out for our own."

  
This did little to help with his near-tears, so Professor Snape carried on, "There is more we need to discuss. Mister and Madam Malfoy will be here at two to help me discuss some things with you. Now that you are a ward of Slytherin house, there are several decisions you must make, though, for many reasons, your situation is unique. But we will discuss this in depth later, for now, do you have any questions that need immediate answering?"

  
"Er, two, sir."

  
"Very well, ask them both now and I will answer if we have time."

  
"Yes, sir. Thank you. I jus-, what exactly does it mean to be a ward of Slytherin, and am I supposed to introduce myself the same way Percival and Sally-Anne do now?"

  
"To answer the second question first, yes, that is how you will make a proper introduction, now. The first question is trickier, though. Being a ward of Slytherin means that you do not have a solidified legal guardian but aren't considered an adult or emancipated minor. For all intents and purposes, the Head of Slytherin House, currently myself, acts as your guardian, though, all Slytherin alumni have a certain duty to your well-being. It is worth noting that should I be replaced or an Heir of Slytherin step forward, your care will be transferred to them. Did that answer your questions?"

  
"Yes, sir. I think so."

  
"Do not worry overly much about it. Very little in your school life will change and the rest will be sorted out soon enough."

  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

  
"I believe it is now time to go to breakfast. Everyone line up!" They formed a double-file line as they had last night when they left the Great Hall. 

Harry got into line next to Draco, the blond handed him his bag and Harry gave him a whispered, "Thank you."

  
Draco didn't mind, he was just thankful both of their satchels had Undetectable Expansion Charms and Feather-Light Charms; their textbooks were large and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying, thank you to everyone who has read this story. I'm amazed by how much attention its gotten. And to those of you who have left kudos or comments, thank you again. You've no idea how much I appreciate them. 
> 
> Okay, So just to clarify a few things to you and to me, mostly me: 
> 
> 1.) Harry is not ending up in the care of the Dark Lord. No, nu-uh, no way, no how. Not in this fic.
> 
> 2.) Professor Snape is going to play a decent-sized role in this story, but it isn't going to be a father/son relationship one. Well, no more than Professor Snape's relationship is to all the Slytherins. Like I said in the story, Harry being a ward of Slytherin isn't going to change things very much.
> 
> 3.) The Malfoys are going to be a BIG part of this story, but I won't say anymore. Spoilers.
> 
> 4.) I'm sorry if Harry seemed a little out of character in this chapter; he wasn't cooperating. I'm going with the theory Lopsy sort of reminded Harry of himself (blame it on how he woke up), and with Professor Snape Legilmens unearthing all of his memories the night before, well, Harry's head took a bit to get screwed back on right.


	9. Warnings at Breakfast

The Slytherins walked in their neat, double-file line to the Great Hall. Harry could surmise after last night that the other Houses were not as orderly, not by a long shot. Harry found that while Slytherin was very strict, no one, including himself, seemed to mind. But, he thought, it did make sense, the strictness. All of the Rules were created with the intention to protect them, and, after hearing Percival, Ronald, and Professor Snape speak, he definitely saw the importance of presenting a united front. No, he wasn't going to think along those lines. He was eleven, not an adult. He was going to think about eleven-year-old things.

  
Harry had noticed that the longer he spent amongst the other Slytherins, the easier it became for him to actually utilize what he had read. He hoped his classes would pass in a similar fashion. He wasn't overly worried about History of Magic, Potions, or Herbology. Percival had told them that Professor Binns was a ghost and as boring in death as he was in life. His only assignments were essays, something Harry thought he excelled at. As for Potions, Harry had noticed when he read the textbook that it seemed a lot like cooking, which Harry had a lot of experience with. Herbology was much in the same vein. All those hours he spent working in Aunt Petunia's garden may actually co-. But, no, just no. He wasn't going to think about them. He wasn't going to see them ever again. Professor Snape had shown him the paperwork; he had his copy in his bag. He was never going to see the Dursleys again.

  
You know who he was going to see? The Malfoys. Yes, Mister and Madam Malfoy were coming today to help him sort out, er, things.

  
Harry had no time to ponder what those things might be, for at that moment the Slytherins arrived in the Great Hall. The line split as they reached the table. They walked as far to the end as they could then stood in front of their places. When everyone was in place, Professor Snape remained behind his seat for a moment before sitting, then, as one, the Slytherins took their seats. It was not until after Professor Snape filled his own plate and took the first bite that the Slytherins began breakfast, and it took a short nod from him before they started speaking.

  
"What did Professor Snape need with you this morning, Harry?" Draco asked.

  
"He was just telling me that the paperwork went through, declaring me a ward of Slytherin House, so I don't have to go back to the Dursleys. He gave me a copy of the paperwork."

  
"That's wonderful, Harry," Draco said.

  
"Did Professor Snape mention when you would straighten out all of your affairs?" Percival asked.

  
"Yes, Mister and Madam Malfoy are coming at two to help me sort everything out."

  
"That's good. Madam Malfoy is particular well versed in your holdings."

  
"Why is that?"

  
"Your godfather was a man named Sirius Black, Madam Malfoy's cousin. He was sorted into Gryffindor and left home at fifteen, at which time his mother wiped him off of the family tree. His brother, Regulus, re-added him after their mother passed. Thus, upon Regulus' death, Sirius became Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

  
"He didn't have any children, so he willed the title to the first-born child of your parents. When word got out that the Dark Lord was looking for you, your parents went into hiding. Sirius was their Secret Keeper, and he told the Dark Lord where they were.

  
"During the aftermath of the Dark Lord's fall is when things get messy. Madam Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Madam Malfoy's oldest sister, was arrested. And their middle sister, Andromeda Tonks nee Black had long since been disinherited. Upon his arrest, Sirius Black was stripped of his title as Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. As you weren't of age, Madam Malfoy was declared the Acting-Head until you come of age," Percival explained.

  
"Wow, I didn't know any of that. Wait, you're part of the Black family, aren't you, Percival?"

  
"Yes."

  
"How did that happen?"

  
"Oh, it's quite simple. Growing up, I always had a fascination with the old ways, and I was rather confused about why we didn't practice them. By the time I reached Hogwarts, I had grown intrigued with the Ministry. The Sorting Hat looked inside my head and said the only place I would ever belong in is Slytherin.

  
"I'm not certain if you're aware, but Slytherin alumni are automatically sent a list of the new Slytherins every year. The next morning, I received an owl from Madam Malfoy. Having learned of my sorting, she wanted to meet me as she was considering reclaiming me as a member of the Black family. We met that Saturday, and, as you can surmise, it went well."

  
Harry had a look of concentration upon his face, which prompted Draco to ask, "What are you thinking about, Harry?"

  
Before Harry could answer, there was a great flapping of wings. Harry looked up, and saw dozens, if not hundreds, of owls. They would swoop in and drop letters and packages in front of people. Harry was surprised when two letters fell in his lap.

  
He looked at the first one and noticed it had what he vaguely recognized as the seals of the Malfoy and Black families. He opened it and read:

 

_Dear Harry,_

  
_Severus informed us of the treatment your relatives inflicted upon you. By the time you get this letter, you will be a ward of Slytherin House, freeing you of their hold. I write to tell you that a good acquaintance of mine from the Ministry, Amelia Bones, has agreed to put together a criminal case against your relatives and Dumbledore, for he was the one who placed you there._

  
_I want to tell you to be wary of Dumbledore. After the war, he tried to take the titles of Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and Head of the Potter family. The wards of neither would accept him. I was accepted as the Acting-Head until you come of age. The goblins have been acting on your behalf regarding the Potter family until you come of age, though I have kept abreast of the goings-on in your accounts._

  
_There is no doubt that Dumbledore will be upset, both about your sorting and your being declared a ward of Slytherin. There is nothing he can do about either, but he has plenty of influence in enough places that he could make other matters difficult for you._

  
_I do not tell you this to frighten or worry you. You are a child, and I wish you could enjoy it more, but that is not how things are. You are one of Salazar's chosen few, Harry. Things may become rough, in the near future, but remember this, Slytherin only accepts those strong enough to handle greatness._

  
_Lucius and I will be at Hogwarts at two this afternoon to discuss an immediate and long-term course of action. I look forward to seeing you again._

  
_Sincerely,_  
_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_  
_Acting-Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 

Harry blinked for a second. It wasn't a lot more information than what Percival had told him. However, he still hadn't fully digested any of it. He knew one thing for certain, he wasn't ready to be the Head of a family, let alone two. Harry decided to think on it once he'd had time to come to terms with the information. For now, he opened the other letter, it read:

 

_Dear Harry,_

  
_My dear boy, have you any idea what y_ _ou have done? There are reasons certain things were done the way they were, reasons you are too young to understand. You cannot trust the Malfoys, Harry. You cannot trust any of the Slytherins. I ask you to look at the facts and see reason. Please, in the memory of your late parents, at least consider who you are aligning yourself with._

  
_I knew your parents, Harry. I know what they would have wanted and this isn't it. How about you come around for tea around two and we can discuss things? I'll tell you everything you want to know about Lily and James._

  
_Albus Dumbledore_

 

Harry's face must have shown his anger, for Percival and Draco both asked him what was wrong. Harry had no words and chose to allow them to read the letter rather than explain. Upon reading the letter, Percival laughed, but it was cold and hollow, not like the ones they'd shared on the train. Draco's lips curled into a sneer, and Harry was glad he wasn't the only one angered by the letter.

  
"Well, Harry, what shall you do?" Draco asked, with, what Harry was beginning to recognize as, his signature smile/smirk, "Meet with my parents or Dumbledore?"

  
"Draco, I am more likely to stab myself with my knife on purpose, than I am to choose Dumbledore over Mister and Madam Malfoy."

  
"You must inform him of your choice, Harry," Percival said, "It would be rude not to."

  
"Of course, you're right Percival."

  
So Harry wrote Dumbledore a response. It went:

 

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

  
_I shall give your words all the consideration they deserve, though I consider myself a decent judge of character. I thank you for the invitation to tea, but I have a previous engagement with Professor Snape and Mister and Madam Malfoy already._

  
_Sincerely,_  
_Mister H. Potter,_  
_Ward of Slytherin House_

 

He sent it off with the owl that had brought the original letter from Dumbledore. Before it reached him, however, Professor Snape gave the Slytherin table a nod. They all stood up together and started going in separate directions. The seventh year prefects and a couple of other upper years lead the first years to their first class, Transfiguration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story is took a left when it should have went straight. I'm doing my best to make it truly original, but I'm not sure if I'm succeeding. Please tell me if this sounds like every other Slytherin Harry fanfic you've ever read.
> 
> I'm flat-out flabbergasted at how many hits this story's gotten. Thank you for reading!


	10. A Meeting with the Malfoys

The seventh-year Slytherin prefects and a few others lead the first-year Slytherins to their classroom. "We'll wait with you until Professor McGonagall comes. After she dismisses class, wait here until Seraphina and Percival arrive before you leave."

  
The first years agreed, when the first of the Gryffindors began showing. They came in pairs, small groups, and even singles. But Weasley and a few others were missing.

  
That was when Professor McGonagall showed up, dressed in the same crimson robes as before. "Come in, come in," she said. "And you all can stop hovering outside my door. I appreciate your concern for the younger students, I do, but you should know better by now than to think I would allow students to fight one another in my classroom. Now, off with you."

  
Professor McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor, but she didn't favor her House, not like Professor Snape favored his Slytherins. Then again, she didn't need to; the world favored her House for her. Regardless of what the world did or didn't do, Professor McGonagall was a strict but fair woman. She scolded Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas when they arrived nearly twenty minutes late, offering to transfigure them into pocket-watches or perhaps maps. And when, at the end of a trying two hours Draco managed to turn his matchstick into a needle, she proclaimed, "Oh, well done, Malfoy! Ten Points to Slytherin!" At the end of the period, both Harry and Hermione's matches had turned silver and pointy, and she gave them both a smile.

  
At the end of class, Percival and Seraphina were waiting for the first years. She greeted each of them but shook her head; she never would understand Slytherins, try as she might.

 

Lunch was uneventful, though Professor Snape did congratulate Draco for his success in Transfiguration the class before and all the Slytherins applauded. That was something all Slytherins tried to do: praise in public. It helps build self-esteem and cure shyness, and it shows comradery amongst House members.

  
Marcus Flint, Chaser Warrington, and Persephone Clearwater lead the first years to their second and final class of the day, Charms. Professor Flitwick was very polite and spent a few minutes talking with Persephone, whose sister Penelope was in Ravenclaw, the House Professor Flitwick was Head of. He'd always had a fondness for the sharp-witted girl, he still didn't understand how she wasn't in Ravenclaw. What he didn't know was that, unlike Penelope, Persephone didn't care for knowledge on its own. No, Persephone believed that knowledge was power. And she was drawn to power because it was only with power that one didn't get hurt. But Professor Flitwick didn't know this and never would, so he went on believing that she was an eagle in snake's clothing, which didn't do her any harm.

  
Professor Flitwick was alike and unlike Professor McGonagall. He was nearly as fair as she was but nowhere near as stern. He clapped his hands in glee when Draco managed to levitate his feather first. Then, when Draco helped Harry adjust his hold on his wand, so that Harry was successful the next time, the short man fell off his stack of books. He got up a moment later and said, "Well done, Malfoy! Well done, Potter! Ten Points each to Slytherin! And five Points to Slytherin for being a good House-mate!" This got a rather angry cry from the Gryffindors who were jeering on about unfairness. But, it was kind of hard to deny Slytherin the Points as Professor Flitwick had offered ten House Points each to the first three students to successfully complete the spell. And true to his word, when Hermione Granger was the next, and last, student to complete the spell, Professor Flitwick gave Gryffindor its ten Points. It is important to note that he took no Points from Gryffindor for their antics, when he certainly would have had Slytherin done the same.

 

But class ended soon enough, and Flint, Warrington, and Clearwater were lounging in the hall, doing homework and chatting while they waited for the first years. As the Slytherins made their way back to the Common Room, Flint and Warrington, who were in the back, heard Weasley say, "Stinking Junior Death Eaters, taking over the bloody school, they are. We've got to do something about this."

  
They decided not to say anything until they reached the Slytherin Dungeons, then they'd tell Professor Snape. For the moment, Flint and Warrington were content to listen to the first years recounting of Charms. Matchsticks into needles and floating feathers might be child's play, but you were more likely to be killed by the feather than to manage that on your first day. One thing was certain, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would be forces to be reckoned with when they were older, and if they remained as close as they were now, Merlin help you should you stand in their way.

  
The Slytherins got back to the Common Room at one thirty. And, while Harry hadn't really forgotten about his meeting with the Malfoys and Professor Snape, he hadn't really had time to think about it. Doing so now made his stomach cramp in nervousness. Draco noticed this and lead Harry to the wing-backed chairs they'd sat in that morning. They spent the next thirty minutes teasing out what Harry wanted. Meanwhile, after Flint and Warrington had told Professor Snape what they had heard, he called a meeting of the prefects and told them to tighten the schedules and rotations, while he checked into it. At one fifty-five Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy Flooed into Professor Snape's office. He ushered the prefects out and asked them to have Harry join them.

  
"Harry," Percival said.

  
"Yes?"

  
"Mister and Madam Malfoy are in Professor Snape's office. I'm to take you there now."

  
"Okay, thank you, Percival. And thank you for helping me, Draco."

  
The walk was short as Professor Snape's office was still in the Slytherin Dungeons proper and not the main dungeons. Percival knocked sharply on the door twice.

  
"Enter," came Professor Snape's voice.

  
Percival opened the door, gesturing for Harry to go first. Harry's legs had never been so shaky, not even before the sorting last night, and he had no idea why they were so shaky.

 

Percival looked at Professor Snape for a cue on whether he should stay or go.

  
"Thank you, Percival. You can go back to the Common Room or wherever else you need to go."

  
"Yes, sir. Thank you. Madam Malfoy. Mister Malfoy." He said, giving each of the three a nod before leaving.

  
Madam Malfoy spoke, "It's good to see you again, Harry."

  
Harry bowed his head in her direction, "It's nice to see you again as well, Madam Malfoy." He hesitated for a second before adding, "My apologies for not greeting you properly when we first met." That had been nagging at the back of his mind since he'd learned how to properly make introductions, for though he had not known her long, he could tell she was a woman to be respected.

  
Narcissa smiled at the boy in front of her; she said, "You needn't worry, Harry. There's nothing to forgive. You had no way of knowing. Besides, I could tell you are a polite young man when I first met you. Why else do you think I would bother recommending _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Culture, Families, and Law_ to you? I wouldn't have if I hadn't thought you would appreciate it.

  
"But enough of that. Sit down, we have much to discuss."

  
"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. He gave a nod to each of the men before sitting.

  
Lucius Malfoy's face was as blank as ever, but inside he was simultaneously dancing with glee and beating back cold fury. He would not have wished Harry's fate upon any, except perhaps the Weasleys - barring Percival, of course. But they were setting things straight now. And if they could dethrone Dumbledore while they were at it... Let's get one thing straight, though. Mister Malfoy wouldn't use children, not Slytherins, at least. But he would use circumstances, and if he were to plant a few seeds during the next few months, well, it would only help Harry, and the rest of them, in the long run.

  
"The first matter we need to deal with, Mister Potter, is who shall be Acting-Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and the Potter family until you become of age. I understand you have not had much time to think on this, but do you have any ideas of what you wish to do?" Professor Snape asked.

  
"Yes, sir. I understand Madam Malfoy is the Acting-Head of the Black family, and I would like to ask that she be named Acting-Head of the Potter family, until I reach majority. I also wanted to ask if it would be possible to name Madam Malfoy the permanent Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and for that title to instead be given to me upon her death?"

  
The three adults in the room sat in silence for a moment. Mister Malfoy was the one to break it. "That is a very serious decision to consider, Harry. Are you certain that is what you wish to do? What precisely are your reasons?"

  
"I was talking with Draco, and I realized that there is a lot I don't know about the wizarding world, sir, and that I know nothing of heading a family. He explained that most heirs are raised knowing they will one day be Head and taught what they need to know from birth. They are gradually given more responsibilities after they come of age, and it is years before they are named Head of the family. The way things are now, I'm set to be Head of two families at seventeen, and I just don't see myself being ready for that.

  
"Percival explained how he came to be accepted as a member of the Black family when I asked him at breakfast this morning. Madam Malfoy handled that the same way I think I would have. She has taken care of the family for ten years, when she knew it would eventually be headed by someone she had every right to expect would hold values opposite her own. More than that, Madam Malfoy also made sure she was aware of the goings-on of the Potter family finances, something she was under no obligation to do.

  
"Madam Malfoy has been nothing but kind to me. I feel that she would do well by the Potter family. And she is a Black by birth, so I've no doubt she would do everything in her power to see the family prosper. The Potter family is an old Pureblood one, but there aren't many left, and I'm the only one who bears the name, Draco told me. So heading the family will be difficult but not impossible. The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, however, is far older and has many more members and no shortage of properties and other assets. The Black family has historically been far more active in politics and wizarding society than the Potters, so the Head would have far more responsibilities.

  
"I don't think I will be fully ready to take the title of Head of the Potter family when I come of age, but I believe I can manage. I know, however, that I could not successfully be Head of the Black family. But, if Madam Malfoy were Head, she could teach me what I would need to do, and, like all other heirs, I could have my responsibilities slowly increased. That would help make certain I knew exactly what was expected of me and ensure I did not get weighed down under the responsibilities."

  
The three adults were stunned into silence once more. Madam Malfoy smiled at Harry, very proud, not because he had given her such an honor, no she was glad of that. She was proud of his reasoning. No one had goaded him into this decision, Narcissa Malfoy knew her son well enough to say he wouldn't be that bold. No, Harry Potter had come up with this decision all on his own, a sound decision based off of facts and rather intriguing inferences.

  
"I would be honored to do so, Harry," she began. "But you do realize that many will not be very pleased when news of your decision gets out, don't you? I can imagine that Dumbledore in particular will be very upset."

  
"Yes, ma'am. I know what a lot of people will think, if their reactions to my sorting were any indication. But I can think of no one I would want to be Head of the Potter and Black families more. Besides, I understand that the Malfoy and Potter families have long been seen as the unofficial Heads of the Dark and Light sides. Though you only married into the Malfoy family, you are still a member of it, and I hope that by naming you Acting-Head of the Potter family, people will eventually realize this is no longer the case."

  
Narcissa Malfoy's heart gave a lurch. With his wild black hair and forward-thinking mind, Harry could have easily been Bellatrix's son. Not for the first or last time in her life, Narcissa cursed the broom accident that left her sister incapable of filling her long-held wish of motherhood.

  
Lucius pulled her from her musings when he said, "While your reasoning is sound, Harry, you must also look at the short term. There will be talk and much of it will not be good. And there will those who will take particular offence that will take a harsher line than mere words. Life could well be very difficult for a good period of time after news of this breaks. Are you certain you are prepared for that?"

  
Before Harry could respond, Professor Snape interjected, "There may well be a way for us to assuage some of the troubles to come, Lucius."

  
"How so, Severus?"

  
"Narcissa, you are still a friend of Rita Skeeter, are you not?"

  
"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

  
"Just a moment, please, Narcissa. Lucius, how long would it be before you could get the paperwork finalized to declare Narcissa the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and Acting-Head of the Potter family."

  
"I will go to the Ministry tomorrow morning to begin the paperwork. It will take a few days to sort out everything, and Harry will of course have to come to the Ministry and Gringotts to make everything official. We should be able to go Friday afternoon, provided he does not have class."

  
"That is good, very good. Mister Potter, how would you feel about giving an interview?"

  
Realization struck the two Malfoys, though Harry was now quite confused. "Er, I'm sorry, but why, professor?"

  
Narcissa answered, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe Severus wishes to have you give the interview so you can clarify yourself and your reasons. It's clever, but I'm not certain it's enough."

  
"Madam Malfoy, what if they knew Dumbledore is the one who had the vault that was broken into at Gringotts emptied?"

  
"That's a rather weighty claim, Harry. What cause do you have to make it?" Narcissa asked.

  
"I was there, ma'am." Three eyebrows raised, so he continued, "When Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley, we went to Gringotts first. He told them I needed to go to my vault, but he also said he had a letter from Dumbledore about "the You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which." I asked him about it and he just said that it was Hogwarts business, very secret. We went to vault 687, my vault, apparently, and I got out some money. Then we got back in the cart, which took us to vault 713. At first I thought it was empty, but there was a small package in brown paper lying on the ground. Hagrid took it and placed it in his coat pocket. I hadn't thought anything of it until this morning when Draco said there had been a break-in at Gringotts and everyone was talking about it."

  
"That may well be enough for some, but, to many, that will be seen as just another betrayal of the Light, which would only make things more difficult. No, we are probably best to keep that bit of information out of the media," Lucius said.

  
Narcissa responded, "But it would not hurt to spread it through quieter means. Information like that could rock Dumbledore's reputation, but only if delivered correctly." Never let it be said Madam Malfoy was above whispering in ears, after all, she had done far worse for far less at one time.

  
"A very good point, Narcissa, especially as said object is now here, at Hogwarts." Two sets of questioning eyes met Severus'. Harry was pleased that he and Draco had figured it out this morning. Professor Snape continued, "This summer, Dumbledore called a meeting of all the staff. He told us that there was something important which required hiding within the school. He asked each of us to develop a security measure, a task of sorts, though he never told us what precisely we were working so hard to protect. But, judging by the looks on your faces, I take it you have an idea."

  
Narcissa smiled and Lucius smirked, at least Harry now knew where Draco got his facial expressions. Madam Malfoy said, "What you must understand is that we know nothing, but there are rumors with quite some merit.

  
Mister Malfoy continued, "One of the other Governors is a descendant of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. At the end of the last school year, he said that there had been a robbery recently, but they hadn't reported it. Apparently, many of the things stolen were of some value, but are now contraband, things like a four hundred-year-old Axminster and such. Among the items taken, however, was the Philosopher's Stone."

  
Narcissa went on, "At the beginning of the summer, Percival mentioned something his brother Charlie said. Dumbledore had apparently opened a private, high-security vault. I thought it suspicious, at the time, so I asked him to find out what he could about what was in it. He found nothing, but he did get the vault number."

  
Harry sat for a moment, not understanding. Then he exclaimed, "It was vault seven hundred and thirteen!" Another pause, "He had the Philosopher's Stone stolen, but why, sir? What does it do?"

  
Lucius chuckled, "First of all, we have no proof that Dumbledore had anything stolen, though the rumors are based on solid, if circumstantial, evidence. So you must be careful with whom and how you share this information. Second, there are many reasons one would want the Philosopher's Stone for it has many properties. Most would want it because it is vital to the creation of the Elixir of Life, which renders the drinker immortal."

  
For a moment, Harry didn't know what to say or do. Professor Snape saved him from needing to know when he said, "As enlightening as this conversation has been, we still have not settled how to deal with the inevitable backlash of Harry's choices. While this information will be met well by some, they will mostly be the same people who would have welcomed the decision anyway. While some may be swayed by it, few would. And those who would have been upset before, will be enraged. They have recently "lost" their believed savior to the so-called Dark. They will not take kindly to their beloved leader being knocked from his pedestal."

  
"So we do nothing about it," Harry said. "I would be spending most of my time in the Dungeons with the other Slytherins anyway, and when we leave, we're always with upper years. Like you said this morning, professor, few would try anything because of that.

  
"I've dealt with far worse than some mean words, you know that, sir. Besides, it can't be news forever. People will get bored with it, or someone else will do something. This might be the first time, but I doubt this is the last thing I will do in my life that will make the wizarding world talk in a not-good way."

  
All three of the adults turned to the young man. Narcissa and Severus felt pangs within themselves again. Narcissa, for the second time that afternoon, thought of the nephew she would never have. Severus thought of how very much like Lily the boy truly was. Lucius, on the other hand, was very impressed with Harry, and all too thankful that such an intelligent and steel-willed child was on their side. He had no doubt that Harry would be a formidable adversary when crossed.

  
Harry did not enjoy being under the scrutiny of the adults. It reminded Harry too much of Aunt Petunia's disappointed gaze and Uncle Vernon's judgmental, beady eyes. This was different, though. Somehow, despite the three adults in front of them having more grace and power than the Dursleys could dream of, Harry saw approval in their eyes. Still, their gazes made him uncomfortable, so he asked, "Is there anything else we need to figure out, professor?"

  
"Yes, Mister Potter, there is quite a bit more we need to discuss."

  
And so they went on for hours, figuring out what Harry wanted to do about this issue and that problem. Before coming, Harry had worked out his general beliefs and opinions with Draco, but they hadn't even thought to speak of some of these things.

  
They didn't speak of finances or properties. Since Harry had decided to name Madam Malfoy Head of the Black family and Acting-Head of the Potter family, she would handle these, though she promised to go over them with him during the winter holidays.

  
They did discuss what Harry wanted to do about the Dursleys - and Dumbledore. Yes, he wanted to pursue criminal charges. No, Madam Malfoy, he doesn't want you to "take care" of them yourself.

  
There were other things to speak of as well. How did Harry want to address his sorting, because it was the talk of the wizarding world, after the Gringotts break-in, though it seemed poised to overtake it? What did Harry want to do in regards to the Weasleys? They were trying to argue that James and Lily had listed them on their wills as potential care-givers for Harry. Professor Snape assured Harry they had no legal claim, not now that he was a ward of Slytherin House, but they could be bothersome, for, while they themselves had no political power, they were close with Dumbledore.

  
These were just some of the matters they discussed, and there were many more left. Most of Harry's desires were in direct contrast to Dumbledore's, so they would have to work slowly and in the shadows. Aside from naming Madam Malfoy as Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and Acting-Head of the Potter family, they would remain silent, at least until they had built their criminal case regarding Dumbledore. In the mean time, the Malfoys would start playing the people needed. And Professor Snape would work to ensure Harry's safety, since it was hard to tell what some may try. Harry was to focus on his school work and making friends. This was a bigger game than he was ready to play, and they wanted to protect him from the darker sides of wizarding society while they could.

  
At fifteen to six, Professor Snape called a halt to the meeting, pointing out it was nearly dinner time. "Will you stay for dinner?" he asked the Malfoys.

  
"I have no other engagements, do you, Lucius?"

  
"No, I am free for the evening."

  
"Then we accept you offer, Severus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for all the kudos and kind comments I've received on this story. They warm my heart to read them.
> 
> And I just wanted to say that Narcissa Malfoy is a wonderful, badass mother, and I love the idea of her in a Molly Weasley-esque role with Harry. Given the lengths she went to try and protect Draco, I've no doubt Harry would have been in safe hands. 
> 
> I've read and enjoyed a lot of fanfics where Harry becomes Lord Potter (and often times Lord of a lot of other things) at eleven or younger and is really politically active. And while the Harry in those fics differ from canon Harry - mine does too, I know this - I can never really understand how a child, especially one not raised in the morally grey world of politics, manages to navigate it so well. So I decided that he would get the titles later, but the backlash from his decision is going to be fun to play with.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. And please feel free to comment with any questions, comments, concerns, or statements of hatred. :)


	11. An Unsilent Night

The group first went to the Slytherin Common Room, where the students had already finished lining up. Harry quickly took his place beside Draco, noticing how quiet and still everyone was.

"Thank you all for taking initiative and preparing to leave for dinner already. As you have noticed, we have guests tonight. You will treat Mister and Madam Malfoy with the same respect you would treat me with. Do you understand?"

There were mutterings of "Yes, sir," and "Yes, professor." Professor Snape nodded, accepting this. He turned on heel, followed first by the Malfoys, then by the Slytherins.

Dinner was a bit more complicated than breakfast. To begin, Dumbledore was not pleased to see the Malfoys, but he had no cause to ask a member of the Board of Governors and his wife to leave. Then chairs had to be conjured and places set. All the while the Slytherins stood, patiently waiting, while the other Houses stared. Professor Snape sat first, then Mister Malfoy helped Madam Malfoy with her seat before taking his own. After which the Slytherins finally sat.

The other Houses were still staring as the same dance happened with the meal itself. The Slytherins were silent while they ate. Madam Malfoy was talking to Professor Flitwick who seemed to be describing how well Draco and Harry had done to her. Mister Malfoy was in a rather heated discussion with Dumbledore. Professor Snape was talking to Professor Sprout, which wasn't rare given the overlap between Potions and Herbology. It did mean he was occupied and didn't even think to give the Slytherins their leave to speak freely.

Harry found that while he didn't mind the silence, he hoped this wasn't a common occurrence. It was odd, if nothing else. The rest of the Slytherins seemed to share his view as they tucked into shepherd's pies and salads. The Ravenclaws were intrigued; many were aware of the old wizarding customs, though typically only from an academic stand-point. Many wondered if this was a sort of punishment to the Slytherins, or if it was meant as a show of power. The Hufflepuffs looked on in pity. Most of them weren't aware of the traditional wizarding customs, thinking Slytherin was just abnormally strict. They just hoped the Slytherins weren't in too much trouble and wondered what they possibly could've done. Hadn't Malfoy been congratulated at lunch for his work in Transfiguration? And they had heard Malfoy and Potter had both done well in Charms. Oh, well, there was nothing they could do. Hopefully, Professor Snape wouldn't be too hard on them, and hopefully whatever they had done wasn't too bad.

The Gryffindors were another story. They had never liked the Slytherins and always thought they were just strange. Walking into breakfast and dinner in lines like that. And waiting for Snape to sit down and eat before they did. It was disgusting. Either Snape was a prick, or the Slytherins were just being annoying. And everyone knew how the greasy haired git favored the snakes, so they doubted he made them do this. No, the slimy twats were just being thick.

Dinner passed much too slowly for the Slytherins' liking. While the silence itself wasn't overly bothersome and fairly conductive for thinking, meals were a time of socialization for most. Most of the other years were immune to the other Houses stares and whispers, but the first years weren't used to handling it. Many of the first years were angry with the other Houses and looked like they wanted to set the record straight. The upper years patted them on the backs, trying to comfort them, but this only seemed to fuel the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff whispers.

At some point, the professors noticed how very quiet the Great Hall was. Years of working meant their gazes went first to the Slytherin table, where the only sound was the clinking of cutlery on china and the chink of glasses being sat down. They passed over the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, where the students were whispering quietly, apparently discussing the Slytherins' silence. The Gryffindors were being as louder than usual. The Weasley twins were standing, leading some of the students in a song, trying to get more to join in while others yelled for them to shut up, and still more complained at the quietness of the Great Hall, which was apparently all the Slytherins' fault.

Professor Sprout, ever the Hufflepuff, turned to Professor Snape, asking, "You aren't punishing your Slytherins, are you Severus? Surely there's a better way; the poor dears need to socialize. You already keep them cooped up in those Dungeons."  
"No, Pomona. This is not punishment, though I must remind you that Slytherin and Hufflepuff are not the same, and I do not question how you treat your badgers. As for my "keeping them cooped up" you, as well as every other staff member, is aware of the Rules of Slytherin House. And you know my reasons for being stricter with the first years at the moment."  
"Yes, yes, I know. But surely you can see..."

Meanwhile, Professor Flitwick turned to Madam Malfoy. "Would you mind sharing the reason for the snake's silence, Madam?"  
"There isn't really a reason for it, professor. It seems Severus was quite distracted and forgot to give them permission."  
"Well, surely he could do so now."  
"Yes, I suppose he could, but that would cause a great deal of confusion, so it's best we don't. Now, you were saying something about a Gryffindor girl in your class today..."

And Professor Dumbledore turned a horror-struck face to Mister Malfoy. "Why would you do such a thing to those children? "  
Lucius Malfoy took a slow drink of pumpkin juice before saying, "Why would I do what to which children?"  
The glint in Dumbledore's eyes was in no way friendly or grandfatherly. "Why would you force the Slytherins to eat their dinner in silence, Governor Malfoy? Surely you can see how cruel that is?"  
"I have not forced anyone to do anything, _Headmaster_ ," acid dripped from his tongue at the title. "It would seem Severus has forgotten to give them permission to speak freely. It is hardly a cruely; I myself ate many meals in silence during my days as a student. And before you go trying to save the day, I would remind you that they are silent out of respect for their Head of House."  
"We shall see," the old man said.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up, announcing, "All students of all Houses have permission to speak freely at all meal times. You need not wait for nor ask anyone's permission."  
He sat down, satisfied, fully expecting the Hall to be overcome with noise. It wasn't.

The Slytherins were outraged. How dare Dumbledore disrespect the old ways like that and act like he was a savior for it? Professor Snape was distracted and forgot to give them permission to talk. It wasn't like he had denied them dinner. He should show them some respect.

The Ravenclaws were astounded. One would think that the Headmaster's authority would be enough to satisfy the old wizarding customs the Slytherins held so dearly. Apparently, it wasn't, and his assumption that it was angered the Slytherins. This was very interesting and would require further study.

The Hufflepuffs were confused. The Slytherins still wouldn't talk even though Professor Dumbledore said they could. Surely, if the Headmaster said they could, they wouldn't get in trouble later?

The Gryffindors were outraged. How dare the Slytherins disrespect Professor Dumbledore like that? He had given everyone permission, something they didn't even need. So clearly their silence bugged him. They should show him some respect.

Professor Snape stood up after a moment. The Slytherins and the Malfoys did too, following him out of the Hall and back to the Dungeons. Everyone was full of cold fury.  
In the Common Room, Professor Snape apologized, not for keeping them in silence, but for Dumbledore's reaction to it. He called for several of the House-Elves, asking for dessert to be brought in. Then he gave them leave to speak, for which they were grateful, only because they were angry.

Percival was the first of the students to speak, saying, "Why does Dumbledore insist upon doing things like that? He knows of the traditional behavior in wizarding society. And if he didn't, he's been Headmaster long enough to know how Slytherin operates."

"The Board of Governors has to be able to do something, Father," Draco insisted.

"What would you have us do, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have acted the way he had, if he hadn't noticed the other House's reactions. He thought they would support him, and we would buckle under the pressure.

"But I don't believe the other Houses would have acted the way they did if they understood the reasons behind it, or, at least, I don't believe Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would have."

"Yes, that is true, but you know the Governors do not have the authority to bring back a dissolved course without the Headmaster's approval."

"The Board can, however, replace a professor at any time if it feels they are not up par. You only need a two-thirds majority to do it."

"And who, my Dragon, would you have us replace?" Lucius was truly curious now, though he always made sure to listen when his son spoke.

"Professor Binns. Everyone hates him; he's overly boring, and no one manages to pay attention to him in class, so most people's scores are lower than they should be. The support will be large, since all of the Governors had him and will not want their children to."

"I see," This might actually work. "And who should be his replacement?"

"Madam Greengrass, of course. She has a Mastery of Magical History and has published several books in the field. Plus, she was out of the country doing research during the Wizarding War, so she is largely, and inaccurately, seen as being neutral. She's a Slytherin, but her family is split between our House and Ravenclaw, so many won't hold it against her."

"How do you see this helping the other Houses understand the old ways?"

"Madam Greengrass's focus is on wizarding history, so her class most likely will, as well. Perhaps if students understood the history behind why it's proper to wait for permission from the Head of your family, they may respect our doing so more. And, when viewed from a historical perspective, none will have a right to argue about unfairness because of their raising."

Everyone was taken back. That was cunning and so subtle, it was nearly guaranteed to work. All had known that Draco Malfoy would one day play the world as if it were his grand piano, but no one had thought he would have figured out how quite so soon.

The House-Elves popped in then with steaming slices of German chocolate cake and glasses of milk. They sat down to discuss the particulars of how they would manage to do this in a timely fashion. First, Professor Snape sent a letter through the Floo, asking Madam Greengrass to come to the Slytherin Common Room at once.

Almost immediately, a woman stepped out of the fireplace. She was tall and slim. Her hair was a dark red-brown that fell in curls to her waist. She was wearing what looked like a skin-tight black jumpsuit with knee-high boots under her robe. "Who do I need to hex, Severus?" she asked by way greeting, her wand already drawn.

The three adults laughed, that was Corinn, for you. Suspicious as can be, but loyal to a fault when you earned it. The students were stunned. Madam Greengrass was not what you thought of when the words "renowned historian" were spoken.

Narcissa spoke, "No one needs hexing, Corinn. Well, several people deserve it, but that's not why we asked you here.

"My son seems to have a job prospect for you." And she told Corinn what they had discussed earlier. "Would you be interested?"

"Of course, I would be. This school has always needed more Slytherins on staff."

"I shall retrieve the last five years of test scores from Binns's classes tonight. I should be able to have an argument against him written by the morning. How long will it take you to create lesson plans?"

"I already have them, Lucius. It's a requirement to receive one's Mastery; you have to prove yourself capable of teaching your subject on any level."

"That is good. I shall bring the matter of Binns forth before the Board tomorrow. I imagine they will be quick to sack him. As for getting you confirmed as his replacement, that will take a few days. Though I do not foresee too much trouble; Draco's arguments in your favor were accurate and I do have considerable influence on the Board."

And so everything was settled, or as settled as it was getting that night. The Slytherins were all sent to bed. As it was the first day, none of them had a lot of homework. And as it had been an early day with an exciting ending, they were tired. So they did not stay awake talking or reading or playing wizard's chess as they normally would. No, they went to sleep wondering who was going to cause the biggest upheaval at the end of it, Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have over seven hundred hits on this fic! How did that happen?!? Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Okay, so I hope you like this chapter. I know the last two have been a lot of politics and planning, but it's necessary. 
> 
> And I'm sorry for Percival's absence for the majority of the chapters too. I just can't seem to get him to stick around. :) I might write a story from his perspective when I finish this one. But I promise, not until after if I do. I don't want to side-tracked, lose focus, and finish neither.
> 
> Please comment. I love hearing from everyone.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And thank you for all your support those of you who've commented and left kudos.


	12. A Treatise on Why Inter-House Friendships Are Important

The next morning passed in much the same way as the last, until the Slytherins were at breakfast. The other Houses were eyeing them, clearly waiting to see what they would do. When they began chatting between themselves at Professor Snape's nod, they seemed to lose their entertainment value.

Percival turned to Draco and Harry, saying, "I didn't get a chance to speak with you after your Charms class yesterday. I'm quite impressed with both of you."

"Thank you, Percival," they said.

"You must realize, however, that this will upset many students. People don't like being shown how inadequate their skills are. You will have to be careful."

"Percival, what aren't you telling us?" Draco asked.

Percival smirked, of course Draco would sense something was being kept from him. "After Charms yesterday, Warrington and Flint heard Ronald saying things along the lines of our being naught but Junior Death Eaters that were taking over the school. They told Professor Snape, and he had the prefects to look into it. Seraphina and Violet came across the Granger girl checking out multiple books on offensive spells in the library; she told Madam Pince she wanted to make sure she was prepared for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It seemed odd to them because she refused Madam Pince's recommendations when she had previously taken them.

"I was making my rounds with Haycombe when my brothers, Fred and George approached us. They said the first years had come in all in a huff, Ronald and Granger especially. She had stormed off to the library and came back with arm-loads of books on hexes and curses. Granger then spent several hours working with the other first years on spells. They were still at it when the twins left.

"The spells weren't dangerous, just mild stinging curses, Jelly-Legs and the like. The protection charms on your rings are more than sufficient to repel them, if the Gryffindors manage to perform them at all, which I highly doubt. You need to be prepared, though, for they won't stay so incompetent for long."

"But Percival, when would they even manage to try to attack us? We're escorted to every class," Harry asked, slightly worried and very confused.

"That is true, but we won't always be there directly after your classes end; sometimes it will take a few minutes before we can get there. And they are Gryffindors, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't try something in class.

"Whatever happens, you mustn't react. It will only fuel their ire. As I've said, your rings will protect you; this is important. You mustn't retaliate. Many professors will overlook the Gryffindors acting as such, but they will never overlook a Slytherin doing so, even if it's only in defense."

Harry, who had noticed how the Gryffindors didn't get in trouble yesterday in Charms but didn't think much of it, thought of just how unfair it was. He said as much, to which Percival replied, "Life isn't fair, Harry. You're a Slytherin now, so you best get used to it."

Before Harry could remark on the injustice or question if that was why Slytherin was so protective of its members, the mail arrived. A haughty eagle owl dropped a package between the three boys. It was addressed to: Draco, Percival, and Harry. The Malfoy and Black family crests were on the back, so the sender was no secret.  
Inside were several packages of sweets and a letter to each of them. Harry's read:

 _Dear Harry,_  
_Things will be difficult, very soon, and I don't know for how long. You will have to be strong, but I've no doubt of your ability to do so. You've already proven yourself more than capable of withstanding hard-ship._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Narcissa Malfoy_  
_Acting-Head of the Most Ancient and Most-Noble House of Black_

Draco and Percival were finishing their own letters when Harry looked up. It was then that Haycombe and Violet, the sixth year Slytherin prefects, stood up, asking the first years to follow them. The walk to the greenhouses was a long one, and they wanted to talk away from the prying ears of the other Houses.

Violet started the conversation with, "As you know, last night we reached the fairly hasty but well thought-out decision to have Binns sacked. I've no doubt in my mind that the Governors will agree to this. And, in truth, most of the students will be more than happy to be rid of him. Until, that is, they hear that we were behind it, so we're going to try and keep that bit quiet."

Haycombe continued, "That is because they will likely not approve of his replacement. Madam Greengrass is a fine witch from a good family, she's extraordinarily well-versed in her area and generally knowledgeable in most others. But she is a Slytherin."

"The Board is not likely to take long to approve her, however. The Hogwarts Board of Governors is the one part of the school administration where each House is equally represented."

"The Slytherin Governors - Mister Malfoy, Mister Nott, and Madam Zabini - will of course vote for her; they would even if her appointment wasn't part of a bigger plan. The Ravenclaw Governors - Madam Chang, Mister Clearwater, and Madam Patil - will most likely vote for Madam Greengass's appointment. They'll value her intelligence, and, like the Clearwaters themselves, the Greengrasses are split fairly evenly between Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"The biggest issue will be the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Governors. The Gryffindors typically stand against any appointment of a Slytherin to the Hogwarts staff, and the Hufflepuffs are so non-confrontational they often register no-votes."

Haycombe added, "So while the first part of our plan shall be easily accomplished, the second and more important part shall most likely take some time."

"Wait," Daphne Greengrass interrupted, "Auntie Corinn was friends with Frank Longbottom when they were at Hogwarts. She still goes to visit him at St. Mungo's once a month."

"Okay, and?" No one bar Draco understood where this was going.

"Madam Longbottom is still one of the Gryffindor Governors, is she not?"

"Yes," realization was slowly coming to the others.

"And her grandson, Neville, has started this year as well?"

"Yes," some now understood, but for others, it was still a foggy coming.

"So, certainly she will want someone here to look out for him while he's here, won't she? And, surely, she won't protest the appointment of one of her son's old school friends? If he were aware, he'd probably be voicing his support for Auntie."

Everyone understood now. It was a good plan. But...

"That still only gives us seven votes for Madam Greengrass. We need eight to have her approved without Dumbledore's signature," Violet explained.

"As I recall," Draco began, "the MacMillans and the Longbottoms have long been close. If Madam Greengrass were to gain Madam Longbottom's support, it is likely Governor MacMillan would give his as well."

That was good. There was one problem with this plan, however.

"Neither will agree to a candidate proposed to a Malfoy."

"I have thought of this. And I suspect my parents have as well. Getting rid of a professor takes less time than replacing them. There are fewer arguments to have. So, Father had planned to call the vote for Binns dismissal. Provided it goes through, it will be Friday at the earliest before a hearing of potential candidates is had, so more people have a chance to hear of the opening. Magical History is not a commonly favored subject, and few pursue it past the O.W.L. level, so there will be few qualified candidates.

"Madam Greengrass could contact Madam Longbottom this afternoon, after the official word from the Board has been released. Though, it wouldn't surprise me if Madam Longbottom didn't contact Madam Greengrass first, now that I think of it.

"The Gryffindors may not like Slytherins, but they respect the Longbottoms almost as much as they did the Potters. And if Madam Greengrass were suggested by a Gryffindor Governor, especially one such as Madam Longbottom, they will not oppose her. In fact, they may even vote for her."

The Slytherins, who had been making steady progress, stopped in their tracks. That was brilliant. And subtle. It lacked the usual taints of blackmail and coercion involved in these situations, but that only made it more cunning. This way, they would get what they wanted with no one the wiser, especially not the Gryffindors. In fact, by the end of things, everyone would probably think it was the Gryffindors' idea!

And then there was the young Malfoy himself. Twice in as many days he had proven himself a natural at politics and the art of working in the shadows. He had shown himself apt at getting what he wanted while keeping his hands clean just then. One thing was certain, the wizarding world would one day dance to his tune, and it seemed they'd have no idea he was the composer.

They started walking again. Daphne Greengrass wasn't exactly inept herself. The Greengrasses had never been as politically active as the Malfoys, but they hadn't kept out of them entirely either. They preferred to play outside of Britain, ensuring that other countries stayed out or supported whatever side on anything particular that the Greengrasses had chosen. Given the smirks the two had just shared, it would seem as if they would be playing on the same team. Haycombe almost felt bad for whatever idiots tried to stand in their way - almost.

After arriving at the greenhouses, Haycombe and Violet stayed with the first years. It wasn't yearly protocol for the first years to be escorted to class and certainly not for upper years to wait for them to go in, and certainly not wait outside the whole class. But things were different this year. Precautions had to be taken. So they stayed and wrote letters to Mister Malfoy and Madam Greengrass, agreeing to head to the owlery after Professor Sprout showed up. They would be late to Potions, but Professor Snape wouldn't make a big deal of it in front of the other Houses, and once he heard why, they doubted he'd be upset.

Professor Sprout was a plump witch in yellow and brown robes. She was kind with a smile that seldom left her face. At the sight of the two prefects standing with the first years, she shook her head in fond exasperation. She wasn't overly fond of the Slytherins, but nor was she overly un-fond of them. She did admire the protectiveness the older ones showed the younger ones, though. Was she imagining it, or had they gotten more so this year?

She walked into Greenhouse 1, calling over her shoulder, "You're a bit early, dears. But come on in. And you two, go on. I know you have class in a few minutes. Severus has been crowing about how many Slytherins got O's on their Potions O.W.L.s all summer. Go on, get. It's not like I'm going to let anything happen to the youngsters."

Violet and Haycombe left, though a bit unhappily. The first years had proven themselves quick and solid thinkers, though. And this way they could run to the owlery, and maybe talk to Professor Snape before class. Professor Sprout was telling the truth, she wouldn't let anything happen to them. Their rings had protection charms, and it's not like the Gryffindors would really be able to do anything. They couldn't levitate feathers yet! So, still unhappy but less worried, Haycombe and Violet walked back to the castle proper.

Neville Longbottom was the first Gryffindor to show up. He shot the Slytherins a shy smile which they returned, and not simply because they wanted his grandmother's support either. No, one ought never be quick to turn away a potential friend, though one ought never be too quick to trust either.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Longbottom, N-Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The two shook hands.

"I'm Harry Potter, ward of Slytherin." Neville looked a bit shocked; he was a pureblood, his grandmother was a Hogwarts Governor. He knew what the reasons behind one being declared a ward of Slytherin were. He just hoped that whatever Harry had went through, it wasn't too much for him to overcome.

A pretty girl with black-ish brown hair and a face that looked kind of familiar said, "I'm Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass." He knew why she looked familiar now.

"You're Madam Corinn Greengrass's niece, aren't you?"

"I'm one of them, yes."

"She was good friends with my dad, was even in his and mum's wedding. She still visits him at St. Mungo's."

"I know. She talks about him often."

"Does she? Gran doesn't like to talk about my parents; she says it hurts too much."

"Well, I'd be glad to tell you everything I know. I could even owl Auntie for you, if you wanted to know something I didn't."

"You would do that for me? Why?" Neville asked with the skepticism of a Slytherin but absolutely none of the tact.

"As you've already pointed out, your dad and my aunt were good friends. I see no reason that we could not be as well."

Before anyone could say anything else, the rest of the Gryffindors started piling in. They shot Neville nasty looks, but didn't say anything to him. They were too busy hissing at the Slytherins and making stupid comments such as, "Hey, does Snape know your out of your Dungeons? Or did you have to sneak out?" and "Be quiet and don't talk to the snakes. They probably don't have permission." And they laughed, as if they were being funny and clever.

The Slytherins were upset by this, but the prefects and other upper years had given them all the same warning that Percival had given Draco and Harry. So, much as they wanted to give the idiots a piece of their minds and maybe a hex or two, they didn't. Instead they finished their introductions with Neville and waited for Professor Sprout to begin class, which she did by asking going around the room asking each student questions, and giving points for correct answers, though she took none away.

It was soon apparent that Neville had a natural affinity for Herbology like Draco did for politics. It was amazing to watch and listen to him answer the increasingly difficult questions Professor Sprout gave him.

Harry was right. His years working in Aunt Petunia's garden were useful. He was glad he had read One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi as thoroughly as he had. It seemed Harry was poised to be number two in this class.

Draco was a close third. His hatred of dirt and all things messy had kept him from gaining much practical knowledge in the care of the plants, but Professor Snape was his godfather, so he was well-versed in their uses and how to prepare them for use.

Hermione Granger was fourth and obviously unhappy about it. She had memorized the whole textbook, for goodness sake! But, she was like Draco in that she hated dirt and general messes, so she had no practical knowledge of gardening - not even the Muggle sort, like Harry. She also didn't have Draco's hands-on knowledge of how to prepare the ingredients for use. It wasn't fair! She hadn't grown up in the wizarding world! How was she supposed to recognize which dried mandrake root would work to reverse petrification and which would render it permanent? Stupid Slytherins! Stupid purebloods!

Madam Promfrey came to ask Professor Sprout for dried marigolds. The hospital wing was out and it seemed Quidditch practice had started early this year; students just kept coming in with bruises. Professor Sprout told them all to behave while she stepped out for a moment, to go to Greenhouse 9, where she kept all the plants grown specifically for the hospital wing.

She was no more than out the door than the Gryffindors had their wands out, trying to curse the Slytherins. The Slytherins for their part paid them little mind. Instead choosing to talk to each other and trying to include Neville in their conversation. The Gryffindors weren't all that successful really, though Granger managed to accurately cast a stinging curse that should have knocked Harry off of his feet. Instead, nothing happened; he never felt a thing. He wouldn't even have noticed had Draco not pointed it out to him.

And had Neville not went off, yelling, "Why are you doing this? They Slytherins haven't done anything to you!" Neville knew the rumors surrounding those rings all Slytherins wore, that they were enchanted with all kinds of spells, including protection charms. He didn't know if he believed it or not, but it wasn't his secret to tell. Besides, if the specifics of those rings were revealed, Neville had no doubt Hermione would begin researching the spells that the rings wouldn't protect against.

At that time, Professor Sprout walked back in. "Now, now, put those up," she said laughing. "You can't be trying to levitate each other or whatever you kids are up to these days. Not in my greenhouses, you won't." Professor Sprout was a kind witch who liked to see the best in everyone. Without seeing it, there's no way she was going to think that first year Gryffindors were trying to hex someone.

The rest of the class went by quickly. This time, it seemed half the fourth year Slytherin class had come to get them. Kwynthreth and Andrew, the seventh year prefects, were going to meet them, they explained, but Professor Snape had been asked to Floo to the Ministry by Mister Malfoy, so Kwynthreth and Andrew were watching the second year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Potions class.

"Aren't you all supposed to be in class right now?" Hermione's bossy voice rang from where the Gryffindors were walking, ten feet away. Slytherin and Gryffindor had the same schedules, so they were heading in the same direction.

"Yeah, but it was just History of Magic," a fourth year whose name Harry didn't know said, "It's not like Professor Binns notices or cares if we skive off." And, what they wouldn't say in front of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins already knew, was that Binns wouldn't be there much longer anyway.

Hermione Granger looked outraged. She started trying to lecture them, but no one paid her any attention. Instead they were looking oddly at Neville, who was walking with the Slytheirns rather than the Gryffindors. No one commented on it, however, since it didn't seem to have been a conscious decision, and they didn't want to scare him off.

In the Great Hall, Neville still didn't part from the group of first year Slytherins. He was talking to Harry and Draco about the differences between Muggle and wizard gardens and the applications of Herbology in Potions. Neville admitted to being terrible at Potions, and Draco offered to help him, provided Neville do the same for him in Herbology. The two grinned and a deal was quickly met.

Several eyebrows were raised to see a Gryffindor at the Slytherin table. There were rules about sitting with your House at meals, but they weren't strictly enforced. Still, none of the students and very few of the teachers could ever recall one of Godric's students favoring Salazar's over his own. Before anyone could say anything, though, a Howler came and stopped directly in front of the head table. Mister Malfoy's voice rang through the Hall:

"By order of the Hogarts Board of Governors, with a unanimous vote in favor of, all History of Magic classes are suspended until a replacement for Professor Binns can be found. We thank you for your patience and apologize for the inconvenience."

The whole Hall errupted into cheers and the Slytherins shared knowing smirks. Phase One was complete. Now to Phase Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville is a sweetheart. He's the epitome of Gryffindor, yet I still love him. He stood up to everyone - friends and foes (including Death Eaters), and he faced his biggest fear everyday - Professor Snape. But he wasn't obnoxious or arrogant like some of the others come across as being. And I just want to promise you that the Slytherins aren't just using him; they do genuinely like him. It's just, well, they're Slytherins. We kind of use each other; it's mutual and how we show we care. Haha, :)
> 
> There wasn't a lot of Harry in this chapter. I don't know why. He just wouldn't speak up.
> 
> Anyway, the reactions to this story still amaze me. Thank you so much for all of your kind words and support. As always, please comment, good or bad, I want to hear from you.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	13. News Both Good and Bad

The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were especially happy that History of Magic was cancelled because it meant they had the rest of the day free. The other Houses were so shocked by the news, they forgot to ask why Neville was sitting with the Slytherins. The Slytherins themselves, however, were not. They were just more subtle in their asking of these things.

Never let it be said that Percival lacked manners or finesse. He reached his hand out to Neville, saying, "Percival Weasley, of the Black family."

Neville took it, replying, "Longbottom, Neville Longbottom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Longbottom."

"It's nice to meet you too, but call me Neville."

"All right, Neville. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Draco and Harry. My apologies, of course, I didn't intend to eavesdrop. But from it I gathered you've quite the knack for Herbology."

"Yes, I-I s-suppose so. It's the only thing that really comes naturally to me at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, for a long time everyone thought I was a Squib."

"Surely not?"

"Yeah. I was nine before I did any accidental magic. Everyone was surprised when I got my letter; we weren't sure I had enough magic to get in."

"Oh, that's just awful. But you're here now, so that proves them wrong, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Neville did not seem very enthusiastic, so most would take Percival's next question as him trying to distract him from upsetting thoughts.

"How're you liking Gryffindor?"

If anything, Neville looked even more forlorn. So that was why he was here; he was lonely. Neville seemed like a quiet, polite boy, who was raised at least partially in the old ways. Ronald and the other first years probably pounced on him like Erklings on a three-year-old. Well, now that they knew he was just looking for company, there was no need to turn him away. They would, however, have to be careful not to say anything too "Slytherin-like" in front of him, so no planning to get professors sacked or getting Dumbledore thrown off of his pedestal. Well, not until they knew they could trust him.

"I take it you are not enjoying your time in Godric's House?"

"No, not-not really. The upper years are all right. And Fred and George are great. But, well, no one in my year really likes me. They all say... Well, they say some not nice stuff."

That sounded like Gryffindor, ever the shining beacon of the Light, standing up those who were wronged and friendly to all, unless, of course, you didn't fit into their mold.  
Percival gave the boy a gentle pat on the back, "I doubt anyone here thinks badly of you. From what I've seen, you're nothing if not polite and you seem to be rather intelligent. As long as you're respectful and behave, I can't see any of us having a problem with you eating your meals with us."

"But it's a rule that we can't sit with other Houses during meals."

"You'll find Slytherins aren't fond of rules, especially one's that don't serve a clear purpose. Besides, the chance of punishment is yours alone."

Harry was confused when Percival introduced himself to Neville. As far as he knew, Percival had no great love of Gryffindors and especially not the first year Gryffindors, or so it seemed. But Harry noticed how Percival's eyes went from openly distustful to friendly, if slightly wary, after seeing Neville's reaction to being asked how he liked Gryffindor.

Certainly Neville having a hard time making friends in his House wasn't that impressive to Percival. Unless, oh, of course. Percival was trying to figure out why Neville was sitting at the Slytherin table. Why didn't he just ask them?

Well, he'd probably have clammed up, thinking he wasn't welcome. And, had he really been here with an ulterior motive, he'd have probably stormed off, thinking they knew.

Harry Potter knew he wasn't an idiot. He also knew he wasn't entirely naïve to the workings of the world. But sitting here, surrounded by all of these people who played these games so well, Harry couldn't help but feel completely out of his depth.

He was also ridiculously thankful to Percival and the Malfoys. Without them, he had no idea how he would navigate this world. And after last night and this morning, well, he was happy he and Draco were friends; he certainly hoped they never disagreed on anything big.

Harry turned to Draco then and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Draco was confused; he didn't like being confused.

"For being my friend. I've no idea how I'd make it through all of this without you. And I very much hope I never cross you."

Everyone laughed. Not because it was funny, but because it was true and they all felt the same way.

Draco gave that smile/smirk of his and said, "Well, I'm insanely grateful the Boy Who Lived deigned to be my friend."

More laughter, this time because it was funny.

"But really," Draco continued, 'I'm glad you're my friend too, Harry. Can you imagine what we would be doing if we were enemies instead?"

And so began a long conversation of potential alternate universes in which Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were worst enemies instead of best friends. And everyone laughed because they were funny, and everyone but Harry knew how close they were to being true.

At the Head table, Dumbledore was furious. He hated when the Governors meddled in school affairs. Of course, that was their job, but, more often than not, especially since Lucius Malfoy had joined the Board, their ideas and goals ran opposite his. And, since the decision was unanimous, he had no right to appeal it to the Ministry. All he could do was wait and see who they would choose to replace Binns. They would need eight to confirm, though he could contest it then. If they got nine or more, however, he'd have to accept it. He doubted that would happen; it rarely ever did.

But where did this come from? No one had said anything to him, and he usually heard something before things like this happened. Of course, that was probably why Malfoy was here last night. They had been talking about the classes at Hogwarts before the debacle with the Slytherins. Undoubtedly, Malfoy had told the other Governors he had spoken with him on the matter before blackmailing the other Governors into agreeing with it. Why though? What purpose could that serve Lucius Malfoy?

Meanwhile, on a rooftop in London, Madam Greengrass sat down to tea with Governors Longbottom and MacMillan.

Madam Greengrass feigned ignorance saying, "I'm delighted as always to meet with you, Madam Longbottom, but I must confess I am unsure as to the cause of the urgency in your request to see me."

Madam Longbottom smiled, believing the lie said, "Earlier today, Governor Malfoy brought up how very inadequate Professor Binns was as the History of Magic Professor. The Governors voted, and agreed unanimously to remove him."

"That is very good, Madam, but what could that possibly have to do with me?" Corinn Greengrass was grateful for the letter she'd received from the two Slytherin prefects this morning. She was as proud of her niece and the young Mister Malfoy's reasoning as she was embarrassed not to have thought of it herself.

And so began the dance of faux-modesty and gentle urgings. By the end of tea, Madam Greengrass was set to be proposed as Binns replacement by Governor Longbottom with the full-backing of Governor MacMillan.

When Madam Greengrass Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, she couldn't keep the smirk from her face. That had went perfectly, and, true to prediction, Madam Longbottom seemed to think the whole thing her idea.

Lunch was over at Hogwarts, and Neville finally parted ways with the Slytherins, though he wasn't very happy about it. They were going to the Slytherin Common Roon, however, so there was no way for him to continue on.

In the Common Room, the Slytherins sat down to do their homework from yesterday. True, it wasn't the funnest way to spend a free afternoon, but it was better than waiting until the last minute. And this way, their free time would actually be free when they got it.

Professor Flitwick had excused Draco, Harry, and Hermione from the homework since they had managed to levitate their feathers. Professor McGonagall had not been so kind, so they sat down to write two-feet on the principles of Transfiguration.

Not long after they had finished, Professor Snape walked in. Everyone hopped to their feet. He nodded at them all to sit down and said, "I understand that this has been the most eventful beginning we have had to a school year for quite some time. I commend you all for the grace you have born it with. I must warn you that it would appear things will not be calming down anytime soon. I have no doubt you will continue to bear it well.

"As most of you will already know, I was asked by Lucius Malfoy to meet him at the Ministry earlier today. The news he gave me will come as a shock to you all, though whether it is pleasant or unpleasant will differ between individuals.

"There is considerable evidence to suggest the Dark Lord is alive, though by no means well. It seems he has been living as little more than a wraith in the Albanian forest, but all traces of him are now gone. He appears to only have left recently, within the last two months, and there is no evidence to suggest he has passed.

"When word of this breaks, terror will ensue. Whatever discrimination and astrocization you have faced thus far will pale in comparison to what you will face. The Ministry is doing its best to keep this quiet. Fudge doesn't want a panic, so he is hoping the rumors will prove false. Mister Malfoy and I agree, however, that there is no other explanation. Though whether or not the Dark Lord returns remains to be seen."

He gave Harry a long look before leaving the Room. As soon as he was gone, the Common Room exploded with chatter. Harry sat in silence, not sure what to think. The Dark Lord had killed his parents and tried to kill him, but, from the way everyone talked, he was the only one who truly knew what had happened that Halloween night. But could he trust the man to tell the truth? Would he even talk to Harry or just try to kill him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I've written over twenty thousand words and they're only on the second day of classes. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but these first few days at Hogwarts are pivotal for how things will play out later on.
> 
> My muse is being cranky, so don't look for any updates until later, possibly tomorrow. Sorry. :(
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	14. The Gryffindors Finally Learn That Not All Teachers Love Them or Why Potions Is the Best Class at Hogwarts

The next few days passed in a blur for the Slytherins. Classes were intriguing and Draco and Harry seemed to be the best in them all. Hermione Granger only seemed to grow angrier everyday because of that.

The Slytherins had began their Slytherin-only classes as well. It seemed he was woefully behind in them all, but no one teased him for it; it could hardly be helped. Harry found he liked French well enough, but he had a better knack for Latin. Reading The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Customs, Families, and Law meant he knew something, but the only practical application he had was the past few days. Harry was given a recorder, as it is often seen as one of the easiest instruments to learn. He was amazed to hear Draco play the piano; he'd never heard anything better. No one else was surprised, word of Draco's talent had spread through wizarding society years ago.

Lopsy made an appearance every morning with tea and biscuits for Harry and Draco. They spoke often with Percival, who seemed intent on making sure they didn't slack in their classes just because they were doing so well. Neville joined them at all their meals now and walked with them to classes. The Slytherins had accepted this easily enough, but the Gryffindors definitely hadn't.

And so came Friday morning, which the Slytherins had been looking forward to since they received their schedules. Their only class of the day was a double-block of Potions. It would do the Gryffindors good to see what it was like to be the least favored for once.

The first year Slytherins walked down to the dungeons. The seventh years left them in the classroom; true, they weren't in the Slytherin Dungeons proper, but none of the other Houses knew where the boundaries lay and wouldn't think to attack the Slytherins on their own turf.

Neville sat with Harry and Draco. The tables were made for two, but no one commented on it.

The Gryffindors clomped in, as noisily and unorganized as ever. They fought and argued over seats, none of them wanted to be in the front. Eventually, it was decided that Hermione and Ronald would sit in the front, as the two were the unofficial leaders of their little group.

No more than they sat down than Professor Snape marched in, his robes billowing behind him. For the Slytherins (and Neville) it was as natural as breathing to stand up as soon as the black-haired man entered the room. He gave them a short nod of permission before turning his glare to the Gryffindors.

He spoke, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed his speech, as even the Gryffindors didn't dare make a sound.

"Weasley!" Professor Snape snapped suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ronald looked like he had been asked what the meaning of life was and not a simple potion question. Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, professor," he said nearly sneering the title.

"Very well, Mister Malfoy?"

"They make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir."

"Very good. Five Points to Slytherin. And five Points from Gryffindor for Weasley's cheek. Mister Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar, and why might I ask you to?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from a goat's stomach, sir. It will save you from most poisons."

"Excellent, five Points to Slytherin. Mister Longbottom, what is the difference monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There isn't one, sir. They're the same plant and also go by aconite."

"Nicely done. Five Points to Gryffindor. And why, precisely aren't you writing this down?"

Things did not improve for the Gryffindors from there, if anything, they got worse. Professor Snape set them in pairs working on a simple potion to cure boils, though he allowed Neville to remain with Draco and Harry, provided they made two potions instead of one.

True to his word, Neville was terrible at potion-making, but Professor Snape had long ago taught Draco how to make this, so he guided Neville through the process, step-by-step. As with Herbology, Harry's guess was right, all the years he spent cooking for the Dursleys made it easier for him to follow along with the instructions, and Draco answered his questions or corrected him when he was doing it wrong.

The other Slytherins were fairing all right. Most of them were purebloods or half-bloods, so they had a general idea of what they were doing. Pansy Parkinson was having the hardest time of it, but then the Parkinsons were known for their ward-making, not their potion-making.

Weasley and Granger weren't having a good time of it at all. Despite being a pureblood, he had no experience with potions, though Professor Snape didn't know why. And, though she had memorized the textbook, Hermione had no idea what she was actually doing.

Moffat and Gatiss were taking turns flinging small things - parchment bits, ingredients bits, anything really - at the Gryffindors. They always did it when Professor Snape's back was turned, though he knew they were doing it. And they knew that he knew. They just wanted to give him plausible deniability.

Professor Snape was remarking on how well Draco, Harry, and Neville's potions were, when there was an explosion from the other side of the room.

Seeing immediately what had happened, Professor Snape yelled, "Everyone, up on your stools," he said. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas had been working together and it seemed that wasn't a very good pairing at all. Acid green smoke was raising from Finnegan's cauldron, which was now little more than a twisted heap of metal. Several people had already had holes burned in their shoes from the remains of their potion attempt. Thomas had been drenched in the potion when it exploded, and was now covered in angry red boils. He was moaning in agony.

"Idiot boys!" Professor Snape yelled, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking it off the fire?" He could tell that while this was the case, it shouldn't be quite so volatile. That could mean only one thing - Moffat and Gatiss had "guided" a fly into Finnegan and Thomas's potion. He would have to talk to the boys; they could've been seriously injured.

But not now. Now he yelled at Finnegan, "Take him to the hospital wing." Thomas was still moaning when Finnegan half-carried him out of the room.

Professor Snape rounded on Hermione and Ronald then, as they had been working next to the pair, "You - Granger - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? Five Points from Gryffindor, for poor conduct towards a House-mate."

The next hour flew by for the Slytherins and Neville, who never thought he would possibly enjoy Potions, especially not under Professor Snape. For the rest of the Gryffindors, however, it drug by, and, by the end of it, both Hermione and Ronald had been given detention, to be served that afternoon.

At the end of class, Percival and Seraphina showed up to take the Slytherins to lunch. They begged to be allowed to come back after. Draco had offered to tutor Neville after all, and it wouldn't hurt the rest of them.

Professor Snape looked at Percival and Seraphina, "Would the two of you mind supervising them? I am accompanying Mister Potter to the Ministry."

"No, sir, not at all," Seraphina said.

"It would be a pleasure, professor," Percival replied.

"I am afraid I must ask something less pleasant of the two of you, as well. I have two Gryffindors - Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger - who are to serve detention this afternoon. Would you mind watching them as well, or shall I reschedule it?"

They shared a look. There was no way Percival was going to miss the chance to supervise his most irksome brother's detention. And Professor Snape knew this.

"We don't mind at all, professor," Percival said. "But what are they to do, sir?" Oh, please let it be scrubbing the cauldrons, please.

"They are to scrub the cauldrons out, Percival." Oh, thank Salazar. This would be fun.

Professor Snape smirked, sometimes it was a little too easy to keep his Slytherins happy.

Lunch was pleasant for the Slytherins. The first years retold what happened in Potions, which made everyone laugh. And the third years told of how one of the Gryffindors had been bitten by a bowtruckle in Care of Magical Creatures, and it certainly did look nasty.

After lunch, Harry was nervous to go to the Ministry. There would be so many official documents and things to read. And Professor Snape had warned him that many at the Ministry were deep inside Dumbledore's pocket and would try to change his mind. Harry wasn't going to. He refused to bullied anymore, but that didn't mean he welcomed the experience.

Together Professor Snape and Harry walked to the Slytherin Common Room, leaving the others in the Potions classroom. They were Flooing to the Ministry, and, as Harry had no idea what to do, Professor Snape went first, stepping into the fireplace, throwing a handful of Floo Powder down, and yelling, "Ministry of Magic." There was a burst of green flames, which the second years in the Common Room assured Harry were normal and painless, and Professor Snape was gone.

Harry took a deep breath, then did the same. It was dizzying, so he opened his eyes. He found the brief glimpses into other rooms made him sick, though, so he closed them again. Then the world stopped and his feet were on steady ground again. He opened his eyes and was amazed at what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've drifted away from Harry's point of view. I'm sorry! But we're going to get back to it in the next chapter. Everyone to your toilets, we're going to the Ministry!
> 
> I can't believe this story has over a thousand hits! I'm in shock, I've got a blanket and everything.
> 
> Pretty please, will you comment? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story! I love all of you for it.


	15. In Which Adult Gryffindors Prove They Are As Bad As Their Children

He seemed to be in an atrium of sorts. It was huge, stretching up far overhead, and seemed to be made entirely of black marble. In front of him, there was a large golden fountain, which seemed to show a wizard surrounded by many magical creatures. Harry took a moment to soak everything in before he looked for Professor Snape and the Malfoys.

Harry spotted them quickly, and Madam Malfoy welcomed him with a warm smile. "Hello, Harry dear," she said warmly.

"Hello, Madam Malfoy," he said, ducking his head and shaking her hand.

"It's good to see you again, Harry. I trust you're well?" Mister Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded, taking Mister Malfoy's hand, "Yes, sir. I'm quite well, thank you. How are you?"

"I am very well, thank you. Come now, we are meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror. It would seem that the Weasleys are issuing a formal protest to your decision to name Narcissa Head of the Black family and Acting-Head of the Potter family."

Harry knew what an Auror was, Draco had told him in Defense Against the Dark Arts; he had also told Harry that the majority of them, including Draco's disowned cousin Nymphadora, were as loyal to Dumbledore as the Death Eaters were to the Dark Lord. Harry was perplexed, however, so he asked, "I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy, but why do the Weasleys care so much? What does it have to do with them?" They started walking towards what looked like lifts.

Mister Malfoy sighed, he hated to even think of the Weasleys, let alone sully good air by breathing their name. Percival was the only good one out of that lot, but he took after the Black side of the family more than even Draco it seemed. He said, "Severus told you the Weasleys were named as potential guardians in your parents' wills, I trust?"

"Yes, sir."

They stepped into the lifts, and Mister Malfoy waited to make certain no one else would enter. "There is a reason they are arguing so heavily now, and I'd wager a fair sum it's at Dumbledore's insistence. You were supposed to be a Gryffindor, Harry. That is what the wizarding world was prepared for; we even warned Draco to be prepared for you to shun him once you learned of everything." Harry looked slightly upset at this, but Mister Malfoy continued on without a second thought. "That fear proved false, and I've never been happier to be proven wrong, and I don't expect I ever will.

"That being said, for most of wizarding society, it was a rather unpleasant surprise. It is thanks only to Narcissa's continued friendship with Rita Skeeter that we have kept the media from running with the potential of your supposed turning Dark.

"Of course, as you are a ward of Slytherin, no one has any legal claim of guardianship upon you. Thus they have no legal claim upon which to protest your decisions. They know this, though they do not truly understand wardship, as you know, Gryffindor has never practiced wardship. The Ministry and its workers also know this. The fact that they're even allowing this farce to continue is a shame.

"They will most likely try to shame you into giving them, or Dumbledore, the titles you are giving Narcissa. I would not put it past them to bring up your parents. Your decisions are your own, of course. But I urge you to make them based on facts and reasoning." Before he could get another word out, the doors opened.

Outside of the lift doors, there stood a tall, black man with a serious face who Harry didn't recognize. Next to him stood a middle-aged couple with red hair and in worn-out robes. Harry recognized the woman as being the one Percival argued with on the platform. These must his parents, the Weasleys. Harry really wasn't impressed.

The woman immediately rushed to Harry, hugging him and saying, "Oh, Harry dear, it's so good to finally meet you! You certainly have given us a shock since you got your letter."  
Harry was sickened by her saccharine and overly mothering tone of voice. He said, far more politely than he'd have liked, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I must ask you unhand me. I've really no idea who you are."

She jumped back as though hexed, "I'm Molly Weasley, Harry. My husband Arthur and I were good friends of your parents. In fact..."

Narcissa Malfoy cut in then, "Perhaps we would be suited going to Auror Shacklebolt's office to discuss such private matters." Her tone was polite but there was an undercurrent of ice and steel in it. Harry was sure his first impression of Madam Malfoy was correct; he really never wanted to cross her.

"Of course, my office is this way, Madam Malfoy," Auror Shacklebolt said, leading them down the hall.

The office was a decent size, and boring by wizarding standards, though Muggles would surely have been amazed by all the bits and bobs scattered throughout the room. There were only two extra chairs in the room, so the three Slytherin adults made short work of conjuring seats for themselves and Harry.

As they all sat, Harry noticed something. While the chairs the Malfoys had conjured weren't overly ostentatious, there was something about how the two sat that made any chair look like a throne. Draco sat the same way, Harry noted, but, of course, the effect was not so impressive coming from an eleven year old.

The red-haired man, Arthur Weasley, Harry thought, spoke, "As Molly was saying, Harry, my boy, your parents put us on the list of your potential guardians in their wills."

Harry spoke levelly, knowing he would never be a natural word-smith, "I understand that, Mr. Weasley. However, the Ministry was informed that I am now a ward of Slytherin." He didn't look at the other three Slytherins in the room, knowing they wouldn't say anything. It couldn't look like he was coerced. "I apologize if you weren't properly notified of the arrangement."

"Ward of Slytherin! What does that even mean?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"It's very simple, Mrs. Weasley. My guardianship belongs to Slytherin House, and the Head of House acts in that role. However, if they aren't available, the nearest Slytherin adult is charged with my care." He very carefully did not mention how an heir of Slytherin could claim that role; he didn't want to give any fuel to the Junior Death Eater hogwash.

"What was the purpose of this, though, Harry? And Snape, why wasn't the Ministry consulted?" That was Shacklebolt.

"It is a Slytherin matter, Auror." The title was sneered, few in Slytherin House had any love of them. "That is why the Ministry wasn't consulted. As for the reasons why, they'll be out to the public soon enough."

The three adult Gryffindors looked none too pleased with Professor Snape's response.

Harry snapped, "I appreciate your concern, I do. But it would have been better if you had shown it sometime during the past ten years rather than now. Besides, I was rather under the impression I was here to officially declare Madam Malfoy as Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and Acting-Head of the Potter family, not debate who my guardians should or shouldn't be! I am a ward of Slytherin, I ask that you accept it."

Madam and Mister Malfoy chuckled at this. Harry Potter would never be a cold, distant planner who took years to set and execute a plan. But there was something to be said for his fire-y temper and lack of patience. While crude, it certainly got results. When Corinn received her appointment as the History of Magic professor, they would have to ask her to help refine his methods. Oh, Merlin, why did he have to be so much like Bellatrix?

Auror Shacklebolt recovered quickly enough, saying, "All right, Harry. The paperwork is all here and in order. But are you aware of what turning over the title of Head of the Black family means? Are you sure you want a Malfoy to act as Head of the Potter family until you reach your majority? Why are you doing this?" The questions were similar enough to the one's Mister Malfoy had asked not so very long ago, but the tone was different. It was condescending and all too gentle.

"Yes, sir. I know very well what it means. I am positive of all my decisions, and I don't believe I must explain my reasons to you."

All of the adults looked at Harry. The Malfoys and Professor Snape were impressed. Harry was right: Shacklebolt had no right to demand Harry's reasons. All that was necessary was the signing of the paperwork. They had all expected him to defend himself, though, especially after his outburst moments before. This move showed wisdom; he wouldn't be goaded into any arguments, not once he'd made up his mind.

Shacklebolt was taken back; people rarely used a tone like that with him. And he certainly hadn't expected a child to, Boy Who Lived or not. Mrs. Weasley was angry. How dare he talk like that to them! And how dare he ally with Death Eaters! He had no idea the sacrifices his parents made, no idea what they would've wanted.

Mrs. Weasley began, "Harry dear, are you sure this is what your parents would've wanted? How would they have felt?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not. I'm not sure what they would've wanted. And I don't know how they would've about anything, let alone this. But I know that the Malfoy family has shown me nothing but kindness since I met them. And I hope my parents would've been happy I found such people who are so welcoming and supportive of me. Now, if you please, Auror Shacklebolt, I would like to officialize everything now."

And so they finally got to the business they had come to do. The three grown Slytherins read all of the forms and made Harry do so as well, Narcissa explaining things when Harry didn't understand the wording. Then they all signed them, Professor Snape as Harry's acting guardian and Mister Malfoy as witness. A copy was filed at the Ministry, Gringotts, and given to each signer for their own records.

Then Madam Malfoy insisted they go to Gringotts, so she could get all of the paperwork and files on the Potter accounts. And, oh boy, was she upset at what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:30 in the morning, so please don't judge too harshly. I'm going to get a few hours of sleep before starting the next chapter. I might write Ron and Hermione's detention before we go to Gringotts. I think it'll be funny, but we'll have to wait and see.
> 
> This was my second shortest chapter yet, and I don't like that. :( I really thought this scene would be longer.
> 
> This story has over twelve hundred hits! I'm tickled plumb pink!
> 
> I've gotten so many sweet comments from you guys. Thank you so much!  
> And please be sure to comment, I love them! I feel like a Dickens orphan, "Please, sir, can I have some more comments?" :)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	16. Whining Weasleys (and Grangers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the word Mudblood in this chapter. I just wanted to define it in terms of this story, so people won't get the wrong idea. For this story, a Mudblood is the Muggle-born equivalent of a blood-traitor. They're the people who enter the wizarding world and want to learn the magic but change everything else. 
> 
> Y'all are a smart bunch; I've no doubt you'd have figured it out, but I felt better clarifying anyway.

The first year Slytherins were laughing in that carefree way no non-Slytherin ever thought them capable of. They were in the Potions classroom, Violet and Draco helping them with their potion-making. Professor Snape hadn't changed his curriculum in ten years, so Violet knew what they would be doing next. She felt no qualms whatsoever making sure the first years, including Neville, had a leg up on the other Houses.

Meanwhile, Percival was enjoying himself entirely too much. Ronald and Hermione were scrubbing the cauldrons like they were supposed to, but they were none to happy about.

The whole while, Percival lectured in a bland, boring tone, which greatly resembled Professor Binns on his worst day. Then Hermione took to complaining.

"That's not fair! It's practically cheating!" Hermione all but screeched. The effect of her bossy tone greatly lessened by her messy appearance.

"Oh, what are you on about?" Draco really hoped she didn't keep this up for very long.

"That! What you're doing! Going over what we'll be covering next! It's got to be cheating!"

"Actually, I'm well versed in school regulations and study groups are absolutely allowed," Violet said, having grown tired of this Mudblood long ago.

"Yes, but I heard what you said! You're going over what we haven't covered yet! It's not fair to the rest of us!"

"It's hardly our fault the Gryffindors don't help each other. Professor Snape has used the same lesson plans since he began teaching; the upper years have the same ability to help you as we do our Slytherins..."

Needless to say, Hermione Granger was not satisfied with this response. The Slytherins were so distracted, they stopped their potion-making. Somehow they didn't mind very much; they hadn't laughed this much in a long while. For all Granger's book-smarts, she sure was dumb to the workings of the world. And all the while, Percival never stopped lecturing, thus keeping Ronald from the argument.

At Gringotts, Madam Malfoy was very unimpressed. Apparently, while Dumbledore had been trying to claim the title of Acting-Head of the Potter family, he had gained the keys to the Potter vaults. Harry confirmed this when he said Hagrid was the one who had given him the key to his vault.

But Dumbledore had never returned them, though he had to have known they wouldn't work. No goblin would ever allow a non-family member into a vault, not without permission from the Head of the family.

What was worse, Harry hadn't even been told he had more than the one vault he was shown when he first came to Diagon Alley. It was little more than an everyday account, something you pay the bills with, not the entirety of the fortune. The Potters, of course, did not have resources as vast as the Blacks or Malfoys, their family was neither as old nor as socially active, so it was to be expected. Still, they were hardly lacking in funds.

The Gringotts goblins were very happy to recall the keys, of course. And they were more than pleased to give Narcissa Malfoy all the paperwork she requested. Both the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black were long-term clients of Gringotts, dating back to before Hogwarts was built. And it seemed their gold never stopped growing.

Harry was confused, however, and asked "Why would Dumbledore keep the keys, if he knew they wouldn't work?"

Griphook was the one to answer, for his family had handled the Potter accounts since they had started banking some three centuries prior. "I can think of a reason, Mister Potter.  
"There wasn't a soul in the magical world, myself included, who did not expect you to be placed in Gryffindor House, and therefore directly under Dumbledore's thumb. The first reason is that, had you been placed in Gryffindor, you would have been coaxed into declaring Dumbledore Acting-Head of the Potter family, there's no question to it. And with that, you would have signed over your fortune. And I've no doubt Dumbledore would've spent it. He's fighting a war, after all. And wars take money."

Conversation continued in that vein for some time. Harry learned what the Malfoys and Professor Snape already knew - the goblins hate the so-called Light side. Goblins are a race built around tradition and any group so opposed to it was downright traitorous.

They also checked the accounts to make certain Dumbledore nor anyone else hadn't managed to get anything from the Potter vaults. They hadn't of course, they goblins did their job well. And Narcissa began planning Dumbledore's downfall, for all she wanted it before, now it was necessary. No one messed with her boys, no one.

Afterwards, once everything was straightened out at Gringotts, Mister Malfoy departed from the rest of the group. The Board of Governors was having the confirmation vote for Madam Greengrass's appointment as History of Magic Professor.

So it was Madam Malfoy, Professor Snape, and Harry who Flooed into the Slytherin Common Room to see every snake who didn't have class, and maybe a couple who did, surrounding what looked to all the world a normal mirror.

At the sound of the Floo, the Slytherins hopped to their feet. Whoever was coming through it was obviously deserving their respect.

Professor Snape was too confused to immediately give the permission to sit. Instead he asked, "What precisely are you doing?"

"Er, well, you see, sir, the Granger girl started complaining about how unfair it was that Violet was helping the first years with Potions, and they started arguing. Sally-Anne thought it was funny, so she contacted me through our enchanted mirrors," Carlisle Avery, Sally-Anne's older cousin, said.

"I see, and you are huddled around it because?" Madam Malfoy asked.

"We can't all hear otherwise, Madam."

"Allow me to remedy this. Sonorous." Suddenly the sounds of yelling filled the room. "Now Severus, would you mind giving them leave to sit."

"Of course, Narcissa," Professor Snape said. To the Slytherins, he said, "You may sit, provided you do so on the furniture like humans, instead of on the floor like beasts."

"Or Gryffindors," one of the third years muttered, earning a few chuckles.

"Repeating another is unbecoming," Narcissa gently faux-admonished, which received a more enthusiastic response.

The evening passed quickly and pleasantly. Harry spent most of it talking to Narcissa. She asked about everything, his classes, his friends, how was he sleeping, how did he like the food, etc. And he answered everything, they were good; he hung out mostly with Draco, but he really liked Sally-Anne; he was sleeping just fine, though it was an adjustment; the food was the most amazing he'd ever had, etc.

Percival and Violet dismissed Ronald and Hermione from detention about half an hour before the Slytherins usually left for supper, promising, however, to inform Professor Snape of their behavior. Neville decided to stay in the Potions classroom until the Slytherins went for dinner, as he almost always ate with them anyway. The Gryffindors didn't even notice his absence.

The first years and Violet made short work of cleaning themselves up; no matter how careful you are, potion-making is messy. Percival was clean and not nearly as smug about it as he would've been in different company. In very little time, they were heading to the Great Hall, Neville falling into line behind Draco and Harry.

The meal progressed in typical fashion, until about midway. Then, suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened. Mister Malfoy and Madam Greengrass walked in. Everyone at the Slytherin table stood, though the only ones truly required to were those of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy and the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass.

Dumbledore did not rise, instead bellowing, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Governor Malfoy?"

Mister Malfoy replied, "I would like to present Madam Corinn Greengrass, the newly appointed History of Magic Professor, confirmed by unanimous decision."

The Hall was silent for a moment. In all of Hogwarts history, there had never been a professor confirmed without at least one dissenter or no-vote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not impressed with the way this chapter turned out. The words just wouldn't flow right. I'm sorry.
> 
> And I'm sorry this chapter took longer to get than usual. Mamaw was feeling chatty.
> 
> Please comment, I seem to have developed a bit of an addiction to them.
> 
> I can't believe I have nearly fourteen hundred hits on this fic. It's unreal.
> 
> And, as always, thank you for reading!


	17. Finally, Hogwarts Has Another Slytherin on Staff

Everyone at the Slytherin table burst into cheers. The Slytheirns had gotten their way, which they of course enjoyed, and Neville was looking forward to meeting someone who knew his dad well.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs clapped politely. The Ravenclaws were curious about who exactly could pull all twelve votes from the Board of Governors. Clearly, she was good at what she did. The Hufflepuffs didn't know what to think, but, in her grey tweed robes and tight bun, she looked as severe as McGonagall.

The Gryffindors were furious, as they always seemed to be lately. There was another snake for a professor. Surely one was too many?! Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were particularly peeved about this. Granger was upset; History of Magic was the one subject she was certain memorizing the text would ensure she was the best. But this new professor would certainly change the text, and she was another of the Slytherin Purebloods. She'd be as bad as Snape or worse. Weasley was angry; History of Magic was the one class you could goof off in or just not go to and not get in trouble. This witch looked mean, she'd probably give as much work as McGonagall.

The Head table was stunned but for completely different reasons. Professor Snape and Madam Malfoy were surprised by how well their plan had worked. They hid their surprise behind long drinks from their goblets. Professors Flitwick and Quirrel and Madams Pomfrey and Pince, the Ravenclaw staff members, had little idea what to think. Like their students, they were intrigued by how something like this could've happened; they wondered how many of the others Governor Malfoy had to threaten. Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra, and Madam Hooch were shocked; they remembered when Corinn Greengrass was a student at Hogwarts. They hoped she wasn't as harsh as Severus with the Slytherins. The Gryffindor staff, which was the rest of them, were not happy. As their students thought, they too believed one Slytherin staff member was usually one too many. And what would the witch teach? Somehow they doubted a Pureblood Slytherin would be content lecturing about goblin wars. What if she tried to turn the students Dark?

Professor Dumbledore was not pleased, not pleased at all. He had counted on a long, extended process, so he could find a suitable replacement to suggest. He had no idea how this happened. He too remembered Greengrass from her days as a student. She had been a haughty know-it-all Pureblood with a particular fascination for Wizarding history. Dumbledore never believed for a second that she had remained neutral as so many thought. He also had no trouble imagining what her curriculum would hold. She would focus on the old ways, explaining how they had come to be and how circumstances had changed them. Worst of all, he couldn't even protest it; the Governors were the ones to approve a professor's curriculum, and they were the one's who had to demand change to it. What would he do now?

Governor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was nearly as pleased today as when Draco had said his first word (Malfoy). After all, he may have been the one to execute this plan, but it was his son's. Lucius was surprised, not that it worked, but by just how well it did. Draco had his political cunning, but he had Narcissa's ability to make you do what she wanted, all the while convincing you it was your idea all along. Mister Malfoy highly doubted this would the last time his son filled him with such pride.

Madam Corinn Greengrass, now Professor of History of Magic for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was smug. She had just done what no other had in the history of the school, being confirmed unanimously. She had no illusions this would mean everyone would accept her, however. Professor Greengrass could see the Ravenclaw staff's questioning looks and the Gryffindors' anger was written clearly all over their faces. She could feel Dumbledore's ire from where she stood. She smirked; she'd always hated him, and anything that annoyed him pleased her.

The Governor and Professor walked to the front of the Great Hall. When it became apparent Dumbledore would give no welcome, they turned to face the students. It was customary that if a professor was appointed after the beginning of term that they gave a speech. Their really wasn't a reason for it, except to explain how you would differ and such.

"Hello," she greeted. "I am Professor Greengrass, the new History of Magic professor, as Governor Malfoy has already informed you. I have always had a great love of history, but I, too, had Professor Binns in school which nearly drove me away from the subject. I give you my word that I will not be as boring or dry. Whether this pleases you or not, I do not know. The focus of the course will change, as well. The goblin wars are important, let me not tell you different. But you are witches and wizards, and you need to know about the history of witches and wizards first. Then later, if you're interested, I can point you into the direction of information on whatever you wish, whether it be goblin wars or the House-Elf Rebellion of 1268.

"I will not be soft. So do not think that because I'm new you'll be over to get away with anything and everything. I look forward to our time together. Thank you."

Lucius Malfoy spoke then, "The texts Professor Greengrass has requested are _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Customs, Families, and Laws_ and _The Unabridged History of Wizarding Britain_ both by herself. The Board of Governors recognizes that these texts are an unexpected expense, so we agreed to purchase them for each student, provided they do not have a copy of their own already. They will be on your desks. You are most welcome."

Then Madam Greengrass and Mister Malfoy turned and walked around the Head table to where Professor Snape and Madam Malfoy were already conjuring chairs. The wizards helped the witches into their seats, manners must be maintained, after all, even between old school friends. After sitting, Professor Snape nodded at the Slytherin table, who had been standing since the doors opened.

The Slytherins were very happy for Madam Greengrass's quick appointment. It certainly made their lives easier. They were also very thankful for the House-Elves fondness of the Slytherins; without the warming and cooling charms on the dishes, the food would most certainly be ruined by now. They discussed how Professor Greengrass might structure the class and what her methods might be. Everyone had read _The Historical Atlas_ but none of the first years had read _The Unabridged History_ , so they decided to spend the weekend doing that, instead of the flying lessons Marcus Flint was going to give them. They could wait a few days, after all; flying didn't start until the end of the month.

The Ravenclaws were confused about the change in text and dramatic shift in topic. That surely wasn't necessary, was it? Binns was bad, after all, but the material was all right. The Hufflepuffs were concerned for the same reasons. What else would she do differently? They didn't mind the work, of course not, but she was an unknown, and the unknown was to be feared. The Gryffindors were furious! Binns was boring, sure, but he didn't give a lot of homework. And now they had not one but two new books for the class. From the looks of her, she'd expect them to read them too.

Dumbledore stood up at long last, addressing the Hall, "Yes, yes. Welcome Professor Greengrass to Hogwarts. We wish you a long career here with many triumphs. And our thanks to the Governors for their kind consideration. This will mean, of course, that History of Magic will resume once we have Professor Binns's old classroom set up for you... He could potentially by a few weeks with that. To explain the Dark-sides customs was to spread them, after all.

"Actually, Headmaster," Professor Greengrass stated, "I would prefer rooms closer to my old House, in the Dungeons. In fact, the House-Elves are preparing them as we speak. I shall be ready to resume classes on Monday morning."

Professor Dumbledore had no response ready for that. Curse those stinking Slytherins who always seemed to think of everything. Now he had no way of postponing her classes. "I thank you for your forethought, Professor Greengrass. You will undoubtedly be a fine addition to the staff." He sat down. What would he do? Nothing was going to plan, this year.  
First, Harry Potter had become a Slytherin. Next, not twenty-four hours later, the boy had been declared a ward of Slytherin, removing him from Dumbledore's influence almost entirely. Then, the boy had named Narcissa Malfoy of all people Head of the Black family until her death and Acting-Head of the Potter family until he came of age. And finally, the Gringotts goblins had recalled his keys to the Potter vaults.

It seemed Potter was already lost to the Dark. And Dumbledore hadn't yet figured out how to fix that problem when it seemed the Slytherins had gotten their hooks into the Longbottom boy as well. And now this, the appointment of Madam Greengrass was something he had not foreseen either. He had kept Binns on for a reason, and that was because he was so boring. After five years of him, few wanted anything to do with a History of Magic. Right now, in fact, there wasn't a single student at the N.E.W.T. level.

So the night went on, everyone in their own musings and plans. At the end of dinner, the Slytherins went to the Dungeons, Neville finally parting from them in the entrance hall.

The Slytherins breathed a sigh of relief. They liked Neville, quite a lot, actually. But he wasn't ready for their darker, more political conversations yet, and they needed to have one of those now.

They arrived in the Slytherin Common Room, and Professor Snape ushered them all to sit and be quiet. The second order was unnecessary, but heeded anyway.  
"As all of you know, this is a great victory to us, greater than we had anticipated. But do not think it will be all gentle flying from here. Many were upset, especially Dumbledore, as you probably saw. They will not accept this quietly; we must expect retaliation of some sort," Professor Snape warned them.

Professor Greengrass said, "It will probably be best if you remain in the Dungeons this weekend. I'm sorry; I remember what it's like having to stay in here as a safety precaution. I shall go fetch Mister Longbottom in the morning. I knew his father well, so few will question why I want to see him. This way you first years can still spend time with your new friend, and he won't have to wander the halls alone.

"You'll find a syllabus in your books. The other Houses will receive theirs on Monday. I would advise you read the texts thoroughly this weekend. I'm giving a test on Monday. It won't affect your grade, of course, but is to rather gauge how much you know. I would hate for my House not to have the highest scores in my subject.

"That being said, I want you to know that I'm much like Severus. I won't scold you in front of the other Houses, certainly not in front of the Gryffindors. But you will pay attention in my class. And, as Severus, if I find you're struggling, in my class or any other, I will do all I can to help."

Professor Snape spoke again, "Professor Greengrass is to be treated with respect, which you would certainly have treated her with even without my saying so. However, it has been over four hundred years since Hogwarts has had more than one Slytherin on staff. For those of you unaware of the protocol, Professor Greengrass shall be acting as the Second of Slytherin House.

"Now, I believe you all have quite a bit of reading to do," he said, by way of dismissal.

All of the Slytherins got up then, going to their rooms to read. After the students had cleared the room, the adults sat down in front of the fire, much as they had as students themselves, though a few people were missing. Their absence, even after so many years, was still greatly felt.

It wasn't that the Malfoys or the Professors didn't trust the children or think them capable of handling the problem they faced. Any few doubts they had were erased that week. It was just, they were children, and Slytherins understood the consequences of growing up too fast better than any. So they would offer these children, their children, protection of what little innocence remained while they could.

The Dark Lord was in Britain, they were certain of it. Fudge didn't want to believe it, and Mister Malfoy was all too willing to help him not, at least, for the time being.

There were few of the Dark Lord's inner circle that remained. And none had any idea what his plans were or where precisely he was located. They knew he had not taken a permanent, solid body. They knew not how he intended to acquire one, for there were several methods, but they all required many ingredients and much preparation.

There was also the problem of Harry. The boy was a ward of Slytherin, and thus under their protection, but their loyalty was to the Dark Lord. They had no idea how Harry would react when the Dark Lord had risen once more. Nor did they know what would be the Dark Lord's reaction to Harry. If only they knew what had truly happened that Halloween night, they might actually be able to postulate and prepare for what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty fond of this chapter. I like to explore the thoughts of everyone. And Lucius is such a proud daddy of his little dragon. 
> 
> Plot is hard. All of the little details are too fun to write. :)
> 
> I'm forever amazed by how much attention this fic is getting. It has over fourteen hundred hits!
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to say or ask, please comment. I've told you guys how much I love them.
> 
> And I love you, patient readers of this fic! Thank you for reading!


	18. The Not-Quite Calm Before the Storm

Neville had thanked Percival when the redhead had given him a cloak with a Notice-Me-Not Charm upon it. The Gryffindor decided he would definitely have to thank the Slytherin prefect again tomorrow. He wasn't sure how he'd have survived the night without it.

Neville was in the corner of his dorm, reading the textbooks for History of Magic. Normally, he'd be asleep by now, but hanging out with the Slytherins had taught him the merits of proactive studying. It's not like he could've slept anyway.

However refined the House of Slytherin was, the House of Gryffindor was as harsh and uncultured. They were also angry, furious as Neville had seen them, and he'd seen the night after the first years' Herbology class.

Currently, the whole House was in uproar. Hermione Granger looked as if she were a teapot ready to sing; she was angry, angry and trying to absorb two books she hadn't looked twice at in Flourish and Blott's. Ronald Weasley was ranting, upset his partner-in-crime was too busy to help fuel the fire, but recognizing that she was the brains of the operation.

The upper years were mad. Gryffindors were notorious slackers and procrastinators. They simply didn't have to do as much to get the same grades as everyone else. And there were so many better things to do besides. But this new professor, she was bound to be as strict and unforgiving as Professor Snape. They would have to actually work, something most of Godric's children hate.

There was also the fact that this new witch was an unknown. They didn't know what she would do, how she would teach. It also meant they couldn't pay off upper year Ravenclaws (or Hufflepuffs, when desperate) to let them see their old assignments. Merlin's bleeding beard!

So, yes, much like his new friends in Slytherin, Neville spent the night reading his new textbooks. They were actually pretty interesting, though not nearly as much as Herbology, of course. He'd have to warn them though; Weasley was sounding violent.

In the Hufflepuff Basement, things were much calmer. They were discussing Professor Greengrass and how History of Magic might be different now. Professor Sprout was telling them all she could remember about Corinn Greengrass as a student, which she was sad to say wasn't much. As far as she could recall, the girl had been polite and very confident. She'd been friends Frank Longbottom. And though she had no particular skill for Herbology, she was far from the worst. Like many Greengrasses, she'd found her subject early on and pursued it as far as she could. For her, it had always been history.

Thus, the Hufflepuffs weren't sure what to make of her, especially the younger ones. She seemed kind of scary, like a mix of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. That got a laugh from everyone.

In the Ravenclaw Tower, things were different. The students were half-reading the texts half-debating the differences in the course. They were curious as to the reasons between the vast differences between _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot and _The Unabridged History of Wizarding Britain_ by Corinn Greengrass. _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Customs, Families, and Law_ was so different that comparing it to _A History of Magic_ would be like trying to compare Arithmancy and Divination.

There was also Professor Greengrass herself to consider. The Greengrasses, like the Clearwaters, didn't have one typical House their family went into. No, they split between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Professor Greengrass had herself been in Slytherin, and there were rumors, though most Ravenclaws rarely paid attention to anything so factually unfounded, that she had been recruiting for You-Know-Who while doing research abroad. This leant even more difficulty in figuring out what exactly she would do, inside her classes and outside of them.

In the Slytherin Dungeons, all the students were reading, as they had been bid. Harry found this information far more useful than that in _A History of Magic_. He was also very glad he had already read _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Culture, Families, and Law_. He, like most of the other Slytherins, wanted _The Unabridged History of Wizarding Britain_ read before breakfast. They were going to go over the syllabus together then, and reread both texts at least once more. Marcus Flint told the first years if they got the books read at least twice by Sunday, he'd go ahead with their flying lesson, if Professor Snape approved. He truly hoped their Head of House did, for, as much as the Slytherins loved their Dungeons, they did need to get out for more than class and meals.

Unlike the other Houses, however, they weren't worried. Most Slytherins were Purebloods and half-bloods, so they grew up knowing Madam Greengrass or at least knew of her. The few Muggle-borns and half-bloods raised in the Muggle world were thrown quickly into wizarding society, so most of them knew of her too. Regardless, she was a fellow Slytherin, and that meant she shouldn't give them any cause to worry.

They also knew what the purpose of her class was and why she chose the texts she had. For many in Slytherin, the information in _The Unabridged History_ was only somewhat new and that in _The Historical Atlas_ wasn't really at all. They knew how she would be in class, well, somewhat. And they knew how she would be outside of it, kind of. She was the Second of Slytherin House. She wouldn't hurt them, and she wouldn't let anyone hurt them, either.

When morning came, none of the Slytherins - student or adult - had slept. Still, they got up and got ready for breakfast, the same as any other morning. They were even wearing their uniforms, though it wasn't required on the weekends. Harry noted that in the week he'd been at Hogwarts, the only thing he and the other Slytherins had been in was their uniforms and pajamas. His eyes were heavy and his muscles were made of lead. Being friends and roommates with Draco Malfoy meant, aside from those first two nights, you went to bed late, and, being a Slytherin meant you got up early, no matter the day of the week. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever feel well-rested again, and it looked like his House-mates agreed.

Then Professor Snape and Professor Greengrass came in, looking for all the world like they'd had twelve hours of sleep a piece. The Slytherins had known this wasn't true. They'd heard the adults whispering in the Common Room all night, but they couldn't make out the words. Not that they had tried, if it had been anyone else, maybe, but they respected those speaking too much to do so. In fact, Yaxley and Avery had their House-Elf, Bonksy, bring them a chamber-pot when their needs grew too great. They had heard the stories of what Madam Malfoy was capable of when she thought someone was eavesdropping. What they hadn't figured out was why people feared her husband and oldest sister more. It hadn't been necessary of course; no self-respecting Slytherin alumna would think to hurt a child of their House, no matter what they'd done.

Professor Snape spoke first, "When I sent you to your rooms to read, I did not mean for you to completely neglect your sleep to do so." The Slytherins all blushed with shame; they hated to give their Head of House reason to be disappointed in them.

Professor Greengrass said, "This is our fault, however. We should have informed you of our intentions when we noticed what you were doing. We give you our sincerest apologies."

Professor Snape said, "To make up for it, and so you aren't dragging your feet all day, we're going to give you a mild dose of Pepper-Up Potion. I know you have a long night ahead of you."

"I'm going to go get Mister Longbottom, if he's up, while Severus gives you the Potion. We'll be waiting for you to come to breakfast in the Hogwarts Dungeons." Then she turned and left.

The thing one must keep in mind about Gryffindors is that they are quick to anger, but without something to focus their anger on, something they can hex or curse, it fizzles out rather quickly. Neville was certain he owed Percival a life-debt by morning for the cloak.

Granger finished the books after a few hours, and Weasley had managed to keep the first years angry for that long. Then Granger had let in. She had figured out what the purpose of Professor Greengrass's placement was.

 _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Customs, Families, and Law_ focused on what was colloquially called "the old ways," the Pureblood families, and, obviously, wizarding law. _The Unabridged History of Wizarding Britain_ was exactly what the title said: it was a history of British and Irish wizards; there were other magical creatures mentioned, but only when they interacted with wizarding society. The next-to-the-last chapter told of the Great Wizarding War. And it tried to say that You-Know-Who, who she called the Dark Lord, was trying to preserve the old ways, rather than being a maniacal killer. Clearly, she was trying to turn them Dark.

And it seemed Neville had fallen for it. How, she didn't know. She'd read in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ that his parents had been in the Order of the Phoenix, the light side's army against the Death Eaters. After You-Know-Who's defeat, they had been tortured to insanity by some of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most loyal. They were still in St. Mungo's.

That wasn't true, Neville had wanted to scream. Frank and Alice Longbottom never joined the Order of the Phoenix. The Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom had remained totally neutral during the war. His parents had even met with the Dark Lord once, and explained why they wouldn't join his ranks: they thought the fall-out upon losing would be too great a blow to traditional wizarding values, and Lily Potter and Marlene MacNair were both good friends of Alice. She couldn't bear the thought of facing either in a fight. He had understood; for all he's demonized, for all he was bad, he was still a man. And they had allowed the use of their home as a safe house to both sides at times.

Bellatrix, Rodolfus, and Rabastian, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. had come after the Dark Lord's fall. They sought shelter and safety. Aurors were picking people up all over the place. They found Frank and Alice on the floor, already out of their minds. Neville knew this; his gran had shown him the memories when he was ten and asked how she was sure. Bellatrix Black had inherited none of the Black family gifts for mind magics, and Catherine Longbottom was a natural Occlumens. She had even offered to give testimony of their innocence at the trial, but of course there wasn't one.

Sometime during Neville's inner rant, Granger and Weasley had convinced the other Gryffindor first years, and a decent amount of the Gryffindor upper years, that Neville was somehow part of it. His grandmother had voted for her, after all. (They hadn't known she'd been her nominator, or things would've been far worse.) Apparently, Neville needed to be reminded how bad the Dark was, by force if necessary, and wasn't that just ironic. He didn't want to find out what kind of force the gruesome twosome thought would be necessary or acceptable.

They continued until rays of pink, purple, and orange filled the sky. Neville quietly made certain all of his books and school supplies were in his satchel, then he placed a clean set of robes in it. He crept out of his dorm, through the Common Room, and out of the door. He made certain he was out of the Fat Lady's sight before taking off the cloak. Which was just in time for Professor Greengrass to round the corner and nearly bump into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated as much the past two days. It's a combination of lots of things. I promise you I will do my best to update everyday, hopefully more than once.
> 
> I've gotten more hits on this fic than I ever dreamed it would get. It was fifteen hundred eighty six when I checked just before posting this chapter. I can't believe it.
> 
> You all spoil me with such kind compliments. And as all spoiled children, I only want more! Please comment! I try to reply back to everyone within a day. I love to know what you think!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! It makes me smile every time I see the hit count (or the comments, kudos, or bookmark count) go up! So really, just thanks!


	19. The First Weekend or The Storm Brews

"G-Good morning, professor," Neville stuttered. Hanging out with the Slytherins had done wonders for his confidence, but he still wasn't good with strangers.

Professor Greengrass smiled, "Good morning, Mister Longbottom. I was just coming to get you."

"Oh, er, why is that, professor?"

"It seemed like the Gryffindors were a little upset with my appointment as the History of Magic Professor. Professor Snape and I didn't want to take the chance of you getting hurt because they targeted their anger towards you."

Neville felt a warmth grow in his belly. No matter what Seamus Finnegan said every night when he came back to the dorms after spending the day with the Slytherins, he did have friends. The Slytherins didn't see him as nuisance. They actually liked him.

So Neville found himself telling Professor Greengrass everything that had happened in the Gryffindor Tower the night before. He had planned to anyway, but it seemed important they know it as soon as possible.

Professor Greengrass wasn't surprised by what she heard. In fact, it was a bit calmer than she had expected. She clenched her fists when she heard what had been said about the Longbottoms. They'd been about as close to joining the Order of the Phoenix as she was! And Bellatrix Lestrange would have sooner turned in her wand and lived as a Muggle than hurt Alice Longbottom, the Healer who was trying to find a way for Bellatrix to conceive. They'd even named the Lestranges Neville's godparents, though that wasn't widely known. She had to bite her tongue, as well. Neville was a child; he didn't need to be bogged down with rumors and theories about that night.

Instead she distracted him, by telling him the story of how she first met Frank Longbottom. They had been on the train. She was twelve, just entering the second year, and he was this scared little eleven year old with a lisp. They had spent the whole ride talking, and he was much calmer at the end of it. She hadn't really expected to see him anymore. Back then, she explained, the years were much bigger, the war had taken its toll on the wizarding population. But, no, first game of the Quidditch season he came walking over to the Slytherin side. It seemed he was just like his dad in that, a Lion who preferred the company of Snakes.

About that time, they arrived at the entrance of the Dungeons; they didn't walk in very far. They didn't have to. The Slytherins were just making their way to breakfast. Professor Greengrass took her place at Professor Snape's side, and Neville took his between Draco and Harry. They continued their walk to breakfast uninterrupted.

Normally, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw slept in on the weekends, with a few early risers from each House. This morning, however, there was a much steadier trickle of students, all wanting to find out more about their new professor. Violet covered Pansy's eyes with her hand. Very few of the students were wearing robes, and many were wearing skirts or dresses without tights and they hadn't buttoned up their shirts all the way, and some of them were wearing shirts without sleeves! It was all entirely inappropriate, and Violet didn't even want to think of what her mother would do if she tried to dress like that. It was a sentiment echoed by her House-mates and Neville, barring Harry, of course, who was still getting used to the modesty levels of the wizarding world.

Professor Snape pulled out Professor Greengrass's seat for her, before taking his own. The Slytherins sat, then after the Professors began eating, they did as well. Professor Snape gave them a nod, and the table was immediately full of the quiet chatter that defined Slytherin meals.

The first years told Neville that they were planning to spend the day in the Potions classroom, going over _The Historical Atlas of Wizarding Culture, Families, and Laws_ and _The Unabridged History of Wizarding Britain_. They decided to ask Professor Snape if they could spend the night there, since the upper years would be commandeering the Common Room for their party. And, the Slytherins thought but didn't say, that way Neville wouldn't have to deal with the Gryffindors and their anger at all this weekend.

The Ravenclaws were eyeing the Head table and the Slytherin table with unveiled curiosity. The interactions between the Slytherin students and their Head of House had always been a point of interest, but now there was the added dynamic of another Slytherin professor. How would she affect their interactions? From what they had seen, Professor Snape was still the one who had to give them permission to speak, but they waited for both of the professors to sit and eat before they themselves did. They weren't sure what to make of it. Penelope Clearwater, one of the fifth year prefects, said that it looked like she was the Second of Slytherin House.

The Hufflepuffs too were watching both the Slytherin professors and students. They had hoped that another professor, especially a female one, would help to mellow Professor Snape out a bit and have him loosen his grip upon the Slytherin students a bit. It hadn't. He was a strict with them as always, and it looked as if she was as demanding as he. Those poor things, they couldn't catch a break. They wondered why Dumbledore didn't do anything about this. Well, they supposed, when he had tried after Professor Snape hadn't let them talk over dinner, the professor had stormed out taking them with him. They hadn't even gotten dessert.

The Gryffindors were splitting their glares between the two. They were so busy muttering about the stupid, slimy snakes and how awful it was there was another one, that they almost didn't notice Neville sitting at the Slytherin table. That made them angry, and it seemed only to prove Hermione right. They were turning him Dark. Dammit! They'd already lost Potter, they couldn't lose Longbottom too.

Breakfast was finished quickly at the Slytherin table, and not just by the standards of children raised in homes where four courses made a normal meal. Professor Snape and Professor Greengrass, noticing how quickly their students had eaten, quickly stood to leave. They spoke in hushed tones, deciding it might be best if the Slytherins stayed in the Dungeons this weekend. The House-Elves would be more than willing to bring in food; both professors remembered such things from their own days as Slytherin days as Slytherin students. The upper years would have few disagreements. No doubt they would spend the day studying, but that night they would begin partying and probably wouldn't want to leave this weekend at all. Professor Snape and Professor Greengrass had experience with that as well. The younger students might be difficult, but they thought they heard the first years mention asking if they could sleep in the Potions classroom which they had more or less claimed as their own. Of course, Professor Snape would agree when they asked; they were smart enough not to fool around with the ingredients, and there was nothing in there too dangerous anyway. Plus, that would keep Neville Longbottom out of Gryffindor Tower for the weekend. Because, while Professor Snape's duty was first and foremost to Slytherin House and its students, he found himself growing fond of the young Gryffindor.

When they got to the Dungeons, it seemed several of the lower years had decided to copy the first years idea. And so it was that the Slytherin first through four years had each claimed a Potions classroom. The fifth through seventh years spread out in the Common Room, content to do readings for class, but counting the hours down until they could relax and let lose a little. Even Salazar Slytherin himself had understood the importance of letting go of the strict discipline that governed wizarding society every so often. Professor Snape and Professor Greengrass were themselves wishing they would be able to join in with the relaxation and merry-making later, though they knew they could not.

It would be inappropriate, of course. But there was also so much the professors needed to do. After ensuring their students were safe in their respective locations, and Violet had placed wards outside each of the rooms the lower years were in, wards that none could place better than a Parkinson, they called a meeting of the Slytherin alumnae who were part of three groups: those who were part of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, those who helped ensure Slytherin students prosperity upon graduation, and those who dealt with the media and general populace on a regular basis. Overall, there were about two dozen witches and wizards present; these were groups prone to overlap.

And so, that's how the weekend was spent. The lower years were content enough to roam the Dungeons, sticking mostly to the Potions classrooms the Violet had warded. They went over school stuff for a while, but, their conversation slowly drifted off into other things. They talked of Quidditch and Hogwarts's biases, of the Weird Sisters and the Ministry of Magic's policies. They were children, yes, but they were Slytherin children. They often spoke of things their peers didn't care to think of.

The House-Elves brought them food and their pajamas. And when it got near their bedtime, they brought in cots and thick blankets. They made blanket-forts and Sally-Anne asked Harry if this was like what she'd heard the Muggles called a sleepover. He didn't know, as he'd never been to one, but they all decided that it was close enough. And that maybe the Muggles had a few decent ideas after all.

The upper years had a similar weekend. Or, well, a similar beginning. But, as the night wore on, things got, looser, yes, looser is a good word for it. It started with Butterbeer, and then it went on to stronger things, like Goblin-made wine and Firewhiskey. They didn't get drunk, mind you. They just drank enough to get happy. Technically, it was illegal and against school rules, but they had enough going on that no one who's opinion they valued cared. And if the heirs of two of the oldest families in the wizarding world did a not-completely-sober duet, well, Slytherin teenagers are still teenagers, no matter how they act in public.

The adults did not have such a carefree weekend, but the fact that things were already so bad this early in the year worried them enough not to bring the students into it. They weren't sure exactly how to handle the issues, not without exposing the current students of Salazar's House to more danger.

Horace Slughorn, an old, fat wizard who used to be the Head of Slytherin House, suggested, "What if we asked them about what they think of things? They're smart kids, and it sounds like the first years are ready to start running the wizarding world today. They might even come up with something. Wait until Monday night, this has been the most taxing first week I've seen in decades; they need the rest. It's what I would've done, when you were my students."

And that was how the Slytherins (and Neville, who people kept forgetting wasn't a Snake) spent their weekend. Then Monday morning came around and everyone was getting ready. And no one noticed that a thousand years of no outsider seeing the inside of the Slytherin Dungeons (not the Main Dungeons, where the classrooms were) was broken when Neville used the boys bathroom.

The Gryffindors had a miserable weekend full of miserable complaints because they're all miserable thickheads. Hermione Granger was upset, and her ranting was louder even the Ronald Weasley's. She was scared, had been since that first Transfiguration lesson. But she realized that the people doing better were all Purebloods, except Harry Potter, but you'd have to expect the Boy Who Lived to have some talent. No, it wasn't fair to those raised in the Muggle world to be measured against those who were raised in the Wizarding world.

And now this woman, this witch, was going to try to make a History of Magic into something all of the Purebloods had probably already been taught. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair to anyone at all!

Hermione decided she had to do something. It wasn't fair! And if she had to play off of everyone's fear of the Dark side and You-Know-Who, well, it was necessary for the good of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me first say that I am utterly amazed by the amount of attention and feedback this story is getting. I mean, wow!
> 
> Secondly, a few people have brought up some pretty valid concerns of why Hermione is acting the way she is. I've been trying to hint at it and did so a little bit at the end of this one as well. But I plan to address it a bit more head-on in the next chapter or so. Also, the temper tantrum a few of you asked about is coming too. And Professor Greengrass is having none of it.
> 
> Thank you all for you're comments. Please continue to do so. I love them.
> 
> And, thank you so much reading!


	20. The Arrival of the Storm

Monday passed much as the previous one had. The Gryffindors made more remarks than previously, but they didn't try to hex or curse anyone, not after their failed attack in Herbology. The Malfoy prat had actually yawned during it! Draco and Harry were easily still the best students in Transfiguration and Charms. Draco's was from early training, you could tell. But Harry seemed to have a more natural aptitude for it, much like his parents. Who would turn out to be better at the end of things was anyone's guess.

And so evening quickly came upon them and the Slytherins had headed to the Common Room, after both Percival and Violet had redone the charms upon Neville's cloak. They really were worried for him, but they were lucky to keep themselves safe these days. Two third year Slytherins, Caroline Abernathy and Madeline Bullstrode, were attacked when they were coming from Divination. They were the only Slytherins in the class.

They weren't hurt, of course. Their rings had deflected the curses thrown at them. But it was disheartening to know that they couldn't even go to class without being attacked, that the anger wasn't just that of the first years. Of course, Professor Trelawney was a ditz and a Gryffindor, so she apparently saw nothing.

When everyone was gathered and seated in the Common Room, Professor Snape started speaking. "No year is ever easy, not for Slytherin House. This year, however, has had one of the roughest starts in recent memory. And it shows no signs of getting any easier. There is much we need to discuss with you, but after today's attacks on Miss Abernathy and Miss Bullstrode, I believe the topic of your safety should be addressed first.

"I must admit, I am regrettably at my wit's ends about how to keep you safe. I would resign from my post as Head of Slytherin House immediately, but none of the other Slytherin alumnae feel they would do any better. I apologize with all sincerity for my failure to protect you and to burden you with this problem. I must ask if any of you have any ideas for measures we can take to ensure your safety?"

Pansy Parkinson spoke first, "What if, when we left our classes, we wore cloaks like the one Percival gave Neville, professor?"

"While that is a good idea, Miss Parkinson, it does have problems. When would you put these cloaks on? When would you remove them? And how would you ensure everyone managed to stay together? Notice-Me-Not Charms work all ways, you know."

The Slytherins sat quietly, considering everything Professor Snape had just said. They knew he hadn't said it to be mean; an idea worth considering is an idea worth poking holes in, after all.

Then Sally-Anne Perks spoke, "We could put them on right after we leave for the classroom and take them off when we entered it. And we could use Linking Charms or hold hands to make sure we didn't lose anyone. If I recall correctly, our rings act as Portkeys back to the Common Room. We go to all meals together except lunch, so they're unlikely to attack us then."

Violet replied, "The rings are usually only used for emergencies, though this may well count as one. The rest is slightly impractical, and I for one hate the idea of hiding. Perhaps what we need to do is show them we aren't afraid. That's what they want, after all, a reaction on our part."

"Violet's points do have merit, professors. It is likely if we do nothing, they will stop. Besides, the Slytherin House rings will protect us from most spells they will use. And anything they won't, well, detentions and a loss of House Points will be the least of their worries," Percival said.

Everyone considered that. Doing nothing may provoke the Gryffindors further. But if they got much more obvious, the professors wouldn't long be able to turn a blind eye.

"What if they stop using their wands?" Harry asked. Several eyebrows raised, so he went on. "I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of punching someone. Gryffindor has a large amount Muggleborns and half-bloods raised in the Muggle world. They'll likely not have many problems with doing that if their spells won't work."

No one had truly considered that, not really. "What is your suggestion, Mister Potter?" Professor Greengrass asked.

"I've no idea, ma'am. That's why I asked what we were supposed to do." That got a laugh from the room; it was just this side of cheeky.

Draco said, "Then we use our rings and come home, unless there's a professor to see it."

That was a decent thought, a depressing one, yes, but decent. And if there were others around, well, like Harry said, they were familiar with the concept of punching someone.

It's just, it all seemed very undignified. Hiding and cowering. They had to do something.

Which is how they got around to a topic Professor Snape and Professor Greengrass had intended to speak of anyway: the removal of Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"The Board of Governors will never go for it, not without forceful means of persuasion," Persephone Clearwater pointed out.

"True, but Father has been working the Ministry for some time on the matter," Draco said. "There is no doubt Madam Greengrass's appointment has shaken Dumbledore's credibility. After all, he had the ability to do the very same thing for years.

"Also, when word of the case against Harry's relatives breaks, many will question him further, even if Dumbledore isn't actually charged, which, admittedly, is likely. I mean, people will wonder about a man who can't be bothered to check in on the health of The Boy Who Lived, certainly."

"That's all very good, Draco, but that will take years. We need this done in a timely fashion, meaning a decade or more ago," Millicent Bullstrode said. People underestimated Millicent, they saw her larger stature and immediately thought her all brawns and no brains. When in fact, she had inherited her father's gift for Defense Against the Dark Arts and her mother's gift for tactical planning - both were skills her sister Madeline had most assuredly not gotten.

"Do you have any suggestions?"

A Malfoy and a Bullstrode plotting the demise of Dumbledore, Salazar Slytherin sighed within his portrait. Nothing changes, everything changes. These two had good heads on their shoulders at least. It was very possible they might succeed. But Salazar's resignation and regret were mirrored on his House's Head and Second. They were children, though clever ones. They shouldn't have to sit around planning things like this. Both wizards and the witch sighed again, maybe there would come a day when Slytherins weren't so reviled and hated. It's what they were trying to work towards anyway.

Draco said, "No, no I haven't. What we need is something big to happen, something Dumbledore should have been able to prevent but didn't."

"And what are you proposing?"

"Nothing. It can't be anything that could possibly be tied to us. No, this event has to be something another does. Actually, it might be preferable if it's an accident of a sort."

"So you say we wait. Let someone else control the deck."

"No, of course not. As you've said, we've got a good plan, it's just a bit more time-consuming than we'd like. If we keep pressing, people won't have time to simply forgive and forget his actions. That alone will break the wizarding world's faith in him. But under that sort of pressure, without people rallying around him like he's a god, men like Dumbledore break. That's when he'll mess up. And we'll be waiting for him to do so."

Millicent pursed her lips. She didn't like this plan, not one bit. But Millicent's skills lay in battle ground plans, like her mother, wherein you didn't leave things to chance like that. and everything was precisely timed. But, she conceded, the political battle ground was the Malfoy's area of expertise. And Draco was Narcissa Black's son. So Millicent decided she would trust his judgement on this.

She did remind him, however, "Things will get worse than they are now, a lot worse, before they even start showing signs of getting better."

"I know, but what else can we do?"

That night was a long one; no one even considered sleep. They weren't satisfied with their ideas. Apparently, they could think of nothing the adults already hadn't. Not even Draco's idea of how to get rid of Dumbledore or Harry's fear the Gryffindors would grow to favor physical confrontation were new. They hadn't even really figured out anything.  
None had noticed how much time had passed until they heard the distinct sounds of House-Elves Apparating in. Professor Snape offered them Pepper-Up Potion again, since he knew how tired they must be. They declined, saying it was likely they would have many more nights like this; it wouldn't do to grow dependent. What they didn't say, but both professors knew anyway, was they didn't feel they deserved it, after all, they hadn't actually managed to solve anything, had they?

Breakfast was a quiet affair, even though they had their leave to speak. Everyone was too busy contemplating to do a lot of speaking. Unfortunately, the other Houses took that as a sign they were being punished - again. And this time they wanted to know why. It wasn't like the Slytherins to get into trouble this often, especially not this early.

So, when Percival, Seraphina, and Persephone were waiting outside the Ancient Runes classroom, Penelope rounded on her sister, asking, "What has gotten in to you lot?"

"Whatever do you mean, darling sister?"

"You know exactly what I mean. This morning was the third time Professor Snape has seen fit to punish the entirety of Slytherin, and it's only the second week of term."

The three Slytherins suppressed chuckles. Of course the other Houses would think they were being punished. Of course they would. When in fact it was nothing of the sort. But how to play this? They were given a bit more time to think because Penelope Clearwater spoke again.

"Look, you're my sister. I worry about you. And I don't want you to be in trouble so often that we can't do anything. I mean, the only time you lot leave your Dungeons is for class or to eat, maybe to go to the library. You're never alone at all, and the munchkin wrangling has taken on the look of a full-time job. So, seriously, what are you all doing that's making Professor Snape keep such a short leash?"

Persephone had no idea how to respond to that, Percival was offended. And while we was normally calm and collected, he did have a touch of the Black family temper.

He spoke levelly, enunciating every syllable precisely. "There's been no trouble, Penelope. We've simply been busy is all. This weekend we decided to take a bit of a break and not deal with anyone else or their drama. And we were all up late last night with school business, so we were too tired to engage in conversation this morning over breakfast."

She looked at him, disbelieving. "Fine, don't tell me. But do try to behave yourselves. I would like to spend time with my sister at some point, which I can't if you're going to insist on doing whatever it is you are."

Down in the greenhouses, things were even hotter between the Slytherins and Gryffindors than before. The prospect of classes with another Slytherin professor, this one a relatively unknown enitity, had only served to make the Gryffindors nervous. And cornered Lions are very likely to attack.

The previous week's attack had perplexed the Gryffindor, however. Hermione had done research, not believing she hadn't successfully performed the stinging curse she'd sent at Harry. She hadn't found anything, until she read the books for Professor Greengrass's class.

They had mentioned that long ago, during the first foundings of wizarding society, the terms "family" and "House" were used very lightly. They would include the actual family members, charges (the rare Muggleborns of the time, who were often trained by the nearest magical family), and wards (like a charge, but from a magical family, typically an orphan). The families, or Houses as they were more often called, issued rings to each person. They would have various enchantments for safety.

After the founding of Hogwarts, the practice was no longer seen as necessary because the Founders sat their Houses up in the same way. Over time, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw had ceased the practice, and most of the other old wizarding traditions, as more and more people from the Muggle world came into the wizarding one. But Slytherin persisted in holding to the old ways, rather than progressing, which drove a wedge further between it and the other Houses. Honestly, Hermione didn't understand why the Slytherins didn't just leave and start their own school.

She also didn't know what the exact enchantments were, so she discouraged Ron from trying have a physical fight with them. She had no way of knowing just yet what would happen. That made her angry.

So the Gryffindors contained themselves to simply glaring, something they could never outdo the Slytherins in. And let it be known that there is a fact about black widows that is also true of Slytherins: the female is much more dangerous than the male. Something the Gryffindors were about to learn all to well.

Lunch at the Slytherin table was a long, drawn-out affair, with lots of jokes and laughter. Percival, Persephone, and Seraphina had told everyone what had happened just before Ancient Runes. They were furious and decided to show that, no, they really weren't in any trouble.

Still, the Slytheirn first years were in the History of Magic classroom before the Gryffindors. Professor Greengrass had the desks turned facing the center. Her desk was on the far wall facing the door. She was already seated and nodded at them to do the same, gesturing to the left side of the room. There was a notable difference in the temperature, as if a Warming Cham were place on the left and a Cooling Charm on the right. Ah, so that was how Professor Greengrass was going to play; even Professor Snape was not so obvious. The again, temperature spells could have an adverse affect upon potions, so it was likely he simply couldn't. Hmm...

When the Gryffindors came in, Professor Greengrass waited amount. Once they'd sat, she stood, saying, "Welcome to History of Magic. My name, as you know, is Corinn Greengrass. I think you will find that I am a relatively easy person to get along with provided you are respectful and behave.

"I have a short quiz I'm going to give you now. Don't worry, it's not for a grade. I just want to see what you know, and, more importantly, how you think." She passed out the parchment, saying, "This shouldn't take very long. You may begin."

Harry turned the parchment over, seeing there were only four questions on it.

1.) In one to two sentences, explain how tensions between Muggles and wizards before the signing of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy have affected modern wizarding society.  
2.) In one to two sentences, describe the relations between wizards and goblins.  
3.) In one to two sentences, explain the major differences between Muggle and wizarding society.  
4.) In one to two sentences, describe why you think it is important to study wizarding history.

Harry took a moment to consider before writing his responses.

_1.) The tensions between Muggles and wizards made wizards far more protective of those they care about and made many revert back to much stronger views and much stricter following of the traditional wizarding customs. Many were fearful, which lead to anger, and eventual hate, which seems to have been passed down._   
_2.) That would depend upon the wizards. Goblins respect those who hold to the traditional wizarding values and behaviors and hold in contempt those who do not._   
_3.) Wizards have stronger levels of modesty and are overall more disciplined in their behaviors. Muggles are typically a lot harsher in their interactions and are much more unrefined overall._   
_4.) History explains where we come from and why we are how we are. It's important not to forget that._

Harry scrunched his nose. He wasn't really pleased with any of his answers. He knew his view of the Muggle world was skewed by the Dursleys, but he hadn't realized how much. Harry looked up, catching Professor Greengrass's eyes by accident.

She smiled at him, asking, "Are you finished, Mister Potter?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She looked down, reading his answers. "You didn't seem to be pleased with your answers."

"No, ma'am."

"I don't see why not. You're answers show a good deal of knowledge and a sound amount of reasoning, especially that last one."

"Thank you, ma'am." Harry still wasn't convinced.

Professor Greengrass saw it on his face. "You're not convinced. Well, we'll have to work on that. Within the next seven years, Mister Potter, I'll have built up that confidence of yours. Don't you doubt it."

Before she could say another word, Hermione Granger released a shriek that would have put many Banshees to shame.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Granger?" Professor Greengrass asked in a considerate tone.

"This test is the problem, professor!"

"Would you like me to explain the questions to you?"

"No! I don't need you to explain the questions to me!"

"Then what is the problem with my test?"

"Everything! These questions, they aren't truly fact-based. They're mostly opinion-based! And they're stilted in favor of Purebloods!"

"Indeed? I do not see how you've arrived at these conclusions. True, the questions do require some opinions, but your answers must be based on facts. And you appear to be the only person with such issues."

Hermione huffed. "It's not fair!"

Professor Greengrass sighed. "You keep saying that, but you've yet to explain how exactly it is unfair?"

"Everything! Everything about this test is unfair! It's all stuff that Purebloods would've grown up hearing about!"

"As I have said, this test isn't graded. I wanted to find out what my students knew, but, more importantly, I wanted to find out how you think. As I already explained." She took Hermione's parchment, "But this is not necessary for you, Miss Granger, as I've already gathered how your mind works."

"How so?"

"Oh, it's rather easy to tell. You're a scared little girl in a scary, new world that you don't understand, and, in truth, you don't want to. You're used to succeeding, and you aren't the best here. So you're angry on top of being scared. And you're focusing that anger towards those who you believe have an advantage.

"Tell me, Mister Malfoy," she asked, "Do you know who the Prime Minister during the beginning of the Second World War?"

He looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Miss Granger?"

"It was Neville Chamberlain, of course!"

"Of course. Except, that was a question about the Muggle world, where you were raised. Naturally, you would grow up with far more knowledge of that world, yes?"

"Yes, professor."

"So would the reverse not be true? Would you not expect wizards raised in the wizarding world to know things about it?"

"Yes, bu-"

"But what, Miss Granger? If Mister Malfoy here were to be dropped into the middle of the Muggle world, do you not think he would have an issue acclimating to it?"

"I suppose, but that's not the problem!"

"Then what is?"

"The texts you required! They both focus on the wizarding traditions and how everything in history affected them!"

"No, not quite. I explained many things, something a professed academic such as yourself should approve of.

"But, of course you won't. You don't approve of anything you don't have an advantage in, do you?

"Tell me, Miss Granger, if you were to move to France, would you expect them to speak English?"

"No, of course not! But it's different! This is Britain!"

Professor Greengrass chuckled. "So it is. But it isn't Muggle Britain. And you shouldn't expect the history or the culture to be the same.

"I'm through arguing, Miss Granger. I can only hope to expand your thought process sometime within the next seven years." She turned, then addressing the room at large.

"Well, we've had an exciting beginning to the class. Much more exciting than I had anticipated. But let us not waste anymore time on silly and pointless arguments.

"The first records of wizards in Britain date back to the late Second century, though we don't have much of significant value from that time.

"But I will trust you to read that on your own. I, for one, do not like lecturing. I do not find it conductive to learning. Instead, I will assign chapters for you to read and we will discuss it together.

"Every class, you will turn in what I am calling a Q-Tip. You will write a question which the reading brought to your mind, not something which was answered in the chapter. I want you to tell me a quotation from the reading you found particularly interesting and why. You will also write a paragraph on a something from the chapter which you feel will make an interesting talking point.

"Now, I do not expect all of you to have done any reading yet. So you may open your texts and begin reading. For those of you who have already read, you may begin your Q-Tips now."

The Slytherins smirked a bit, but did their best to hide it as they began writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I have over two thousand hits on this fic. I can't believe it.
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long between updates. Hermione was not cooperating. But it's nine and a half pages, so that's something.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And I promise to try to be quicker to update!


	21. The Eye of the Storm is Calm, Remember That

Harry considered what Professor Greengrass had just told them to do. It really didn't seem that difficult. He began writing:

_Harry J. Potter_   
_History of Magic_   
_9 September, 1991_

_Question: How did the first wizards learn they different than their Muggle counterparts?_   
_Quotation: "Magic is not always might."_   
_Talking Point: I find it interesting that the first forms of marriage in wizarding culture were variations on Unbreakable Vows. It shows the permanance that was expected of such relations. I understand that many of the older wizarding families, including the Malfoys and Blacks, still practice it. If such were the practice in the Muggle world, a lot of people would be dead, as nearly fifty percent of marriages end in divorce._

 

Draco too took a moment considering before he wrote.

_Draco A. Malfoy_   
_History of Magic_   
_9 September, 1991_

_Question - Given how wizarding and Muggle cultures vary in their treatment of women, was it one of the causes of strife between us and them?_   
_Quotation - "Nothing should ever come before one's House."_   
_Talking Point - I am given to understand by Harry, Persephone, and Mother that wizards and Muggles have very different views of females and their value. I could never imagine any wizard who enjoys the way his limbs are arranged telling a witch she wasn't as good as he. Muggle men clearly all hold death wishes thinking things like that. And you can see the affect on wizarding culture as well. It's disgusting._

Hermione Granger was insulted and apalled. Never in all her life had she been spoken to by a teacher! It was just so condescending, talking to her as if she didn't understand anything! She gritted her teeth and wrote.

_Hermione J. Granger_   
_History of Magic_   
_9 September, 1991_

_Question_   
_Why have wizards always been so self-righteous in their views of themselves?_   
_Quotation_   
_"With Magic nothing is impossible which one can conceive."_   
_Talking Point_   
_It seems to me that, from what I've read in your books, wizards have always thought themselves better than Muggles. I don't see why. Take Saoirse Malfai, Head of what would become the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, for example. She was upset with the leader of a Scottish clan. Instead of trying to discuss things, though it really wasn't her business anyway, she turned the man into a toad, leading to many stories in Muggle folktales._

The Gryffindors were not happy with their assignment, not at all. They'd actually have to read the chapter! What madness was this? But they didn't dare do more than grumble under breath, not after the dressing down Hermione had just been given. They were surprised Professor Greengrass hadn't taken Points, but there was still time for her to.

Professor Greengrass smiled as she took up the Slytherin's, Neville's and Hermione's parchments. Her Snakes were intelligent as always. Draco's made her grin. Of course Narcissa would tell her son about that particular difference in Wizarding and Muggle society. And of course Draco would take it as the biggest offense in the world. He really was a sweet boy when you got to know him.

When she looked at Hermione Granger's, Professor Greengrass wasn't sure if she wanted laugh or yell. She chose neither and simply gritted her teeth. For all of her brains, the girl really was stupid. For the first time, Professor Greengrass doubted whether or not she could help Granger see how wrong she was. This made Professor Greengrass purse her lips. She hated hearing the word "no" especially from herself.

The Slytherins spent the remainder of class playing wizard's chess - thank you Tracey and Theodore! Harry and Sally-Anne were smiling at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Draco made a mental note to point it out to Professor Greengrass and Professor Snape; those two would be perfect for each other.

When class ended, Professor Greengrass held up the first two fingers of her left hand, folding down the ring and pinky fingers, which told the Slytherins not to go anywhere. After the Gryffindors, sans Neville, left, she closed the door.

Professor Greengrass spoke, "I want you all to be cautious, even here in the Dungeons. Granger isn't the only person I've upset in my class today. The Weasley twins were rather upset as well." There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called.

Percival and Seraphina stepped inside.

"Ah, thank you for coming. I want you to take the first years to the Common Room. I will take Mister Longbottom to the Gryffindor Tower since I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall. It would seem the Deputy Headmistress is not fond of my teaching methods."

"Yes, ma'am." They didn't ask more, though they were curious. If Professor Greengrass thought they needed to know, she'd tell them. As it was, she was probably trying to protect them.

"Say, Percival, how is it your so, well, you when your family is the way it is?" Harry asked.

Percival chuckled. "That's a long story, Harry. One I'm not sure I know myself."

"I've got nowhere else to be." The first years all agreed.

"All right then." Percival conceded, "I was always a quiet child; I never liked to get messy or make a mess. I hated heights and all things to do with climbing. I was perfectly content to sit and read, and I always tried to do as Mother and Father asked.

"This set me apart from my rambunctious siblings at a very young age. They used to make jokes about how I would surely end up in Ravenclaw. They never bothered to understand me.

"Father works at the Ministry, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. I was always fascinated with the Ministry and loved going when he would take me. Everyone's interactions always interested me. I asked Father about it once, and he explained they were followers of the traditional wizarding customs. When he sensed my interest would not wane, he stopped taking me with him.

"This, as you can imagine, only made me more curious. Of course, we didn't have a lot of money, so I couldn't just send out to Flourish and Blott's. Still, I would save up my Knuts and go searching through piles of books in the used book shops. I even found a few.

"Mother and Father didn't approve. I never hid my interest, though it would have been easier to do so. Instead I tried my best to follow what I knew. As you might imagine, that didn't go well. I ate many meals in silence and spent a fair amount of time standing.

"When it came time for me to go to Hogwarts, I had Bill and Charlie's old books and robes. I had won the essay competition Mister Ollivander does every year, so my wand was new, at least. I didn't mind, not too terribly. It was what we could afford. If anything, it made me want to be Minister for Magic that much more.

"No, I was fine with all of that. I was even willing to ask the Sorting Hat to place me in Gryffindor for tradition's sake. But Mother told me before I got on the train, "You'll do so well in Gryffindor, Percy! Just like Bill and Charlie!" That wouldn't have been an issue, but then I heard her tell Father when I was just out of their line of sight, "He's in for rough bit, the way he is. I hope he gets over this fascination soon enough."

"I didn't stick around to learn more. My trunk was old, and didn't have many Charms on it, but it did have a mild Undetectable Expansion Charm. It didn't do much, but I had been able to pack all of the books I had acquired until then. I had settled in to read until the train arrived at Hogwarts.

"Violet had other ideas, however. She and Persephone asked if they could join me. I agreed, and I think they were taken back that I knew the proper way a wizard should greet an unknown witch. We talked for the rest of the way. I learned more from the two of them in those few hours than I had managed to in the previous two years.

"I went into my Sorting much less on edge. And I was far more determined as well. Though I still don't know how I managed not to vomit. That's all I really know to say. I've already told you why Madam Malfoy reclaimed me into the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

"Did that answer you question, Harry?"

"Yes, thank you, Percival." Harry said. He looked like he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure how.

"If you want to ask me something, you needn't worry about offending me. Curiosity is not a sin, after all, so long as you don't pry if I ask you to leave a subject be," Percival replied somehow haughty and kind at once.

"Okay. Thank you. So, er, why do you call refer to Madam Malfoy by her title? Draco says you have permission to use both her and Mister Malfoy's given names."  
Percival gave a wry chuckle. "That one is much simpler to answer. I respect them too much and owe them so much more."

Harry looked confused, as did the other first years.

"Since I was eleven years old, Mister and Madam Malfoy have done nothing but look out for me.

"Without Madam Malfoy, I would be just another Weasley. I would have second-hand books and worn-out robes. I wouldn't have the status of being a member of the Black family, so I wouldn't have many of the opportunities I've been given.

"And Mister Malfoy overlooks my parentage, once I had proven myself of a different lot than they. He has even defended me from those less willing to, er, 'temporarily forget' my family name."

Harry nodded, not to show he'd heard and comprehended, but because he understood. The Malfoy family had done nothing but help him since he'd learned of the wizarding world. He knew it would take a lot for him to think himself truly on their level. And a lot more for him to ever lose his respect for them.

 

Madam Corinn Greengrass prided herself on being capable of controlling her temper and swaying people to her point of view. Professor McGonagall was testing both of those things at the moment.

"Yes, Professor Greengrass. I heard you the first time. But I do not see why you must insist on being so degrading of students from other Houses points of view."

"Professor McGonagall, I would remind you that was my O.W.L. class, the most senior I have at the moment. I expect them to be capable of civilized conversation. Miss Jacobs and Mister Callahan resorted to yelling at the tops of their lungs why they thought I was trying to "sway everyone to the Dark." The only way I could get them stop was to pick apart their arguments at every seam."

And so they went round and round for hours.

Neville had been "borrowed" by some of the Hufflepuffs, after they had learned he was the best in Herbology Professor Sprout had seen in many years. And if they tried to find out more about the Slytherins from him, well, Hufflepuffs are notoriously good finders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been updating less lately. I'm sorry. My muse is being a pain in my rear.  
> Also, this isn't my best work. I think I'll fast-forward a few weeks, now that we've sort of established a rhythm, so that we can get to the plot. Please comment to tell me what you think of this idea.
> 
> I'm astounded by how many hits this story has. Just, wow!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love all of you!


	22. THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! I thought you should know.

The coming weeks passed in a pleasant blur, or as pleasant as life at Hogwarts ever is for the Slytherins. It seemed Professor Greengrass's class had helped quite a bit, if it added to some of the confusion of the other Houses. They were beginning to register what the Slytherin's behavior actually was and the reasons behind it. What they now weren't understanding was how and why Slytherin had managed to continue practicing the traditional etiquette of wizarding society when the other Houses had not.

The Gryffindors generally chalked it up to the Slytherins being pig-headed racists. They overlooked how biased the Muggle world was and how those biases had negatively affected the wizarding world.

The Hufflepuffs thought it was sort of neat but very rigid. Ernie MacMillan had asked about it in his last Q-Tip, and Professor Greengrass had decided that it would be for the best to devote the next class for all of her classes to discussing it.

The Ravenclaws respected the Slytherins need to honor the old ways. But, like the Hufflepuffs, they thought it rather strict for day-to-day living, especially since most of the reasons for the behavior were no longer applicable.

The Slytherins were happy that at least two of the Houses were trying to understand. They worried there truly was no hope for the red, and maybe there wasn't. Things were still pretty bad and bound to get worse, but for the first time in a very long time, it looked like there was pink in the sky. Of course, as they say, the hour darkest of all is the hour before day.

Flying lessons had went well, for the Slytherins, at least. The Quidditch team had taken to drilling all of the first years on what to do. Most of them could ride a broom, but they weren't used to the adult one's the school had. Draco and Harry were the best two, but Daphne Greengrass and Sally-Anne Perks weren't far behind. Marcus Flint thought it would be a good idea to start training the four this year. The Slytherin Quidditch team was great this year, but next year it'd be nigh near unstoppable.

So the Slytherins had an easy time of it. And took to flying like they were born on their broomsticks. Madam Hooch complained a bit about how pre-coaching was unfair, but she couldn't really do anything about it.

The Ravenclaws were excited, as always, to take up a new intellectual challenge. The excitement wore off quickly, and frustration sat in when they realized how very difficult it actually was.

The Hufflepuffs weren't pleased. They liked to keep their feet firmly on the ground, thank you very much. But once they got in the air, they laughed at how very freeing it was.

The Gryffindors were frustrated. Nothing was happening the way it was supposed to. Ron had been hit in the face with his broom, and all Hermione's would do was roll over. Neville was the only having any luck. He was high above them playing catch with a Remembrall with the Slytherins and a few Hufflepuffs. Flying was the only class all four Houses shared in first year.

Classes were going well. Really well, in fact, if you were a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was looking to be top of the first year class. He was number one in Potions, and no lower than third in the others. And when it all averaged out, well, there was no denying he was the best of what was turning out to be a very talented lot.

Harry Potter was second due to a combination of pre-studying, good study habits, Percival and Draco helping him, and a good deal of pure talent. He was rather surprised and impressed with himself. No one else was surprised, but they all were impressed.

Hermione Granger was third and upset about it. Her studying hadn't done as much good as she thought it would. And she just had no idea what she was doing wrong! She was the only Gryffindor in the top quarter of the class.

The rest of the top quarter was a combination of Slytherins and Ravenclaws with a few Hufflepuffs thrown in for good measure.

The second quarter was dominated again by Slytherins and Ravenclaws but there were a few more Hufflepuffs and even a few Gryffindors. Neville Longbottom was part of this group.

The third quarter consisted mostly of Hufflepuffs, though there were some Gryffindors and even a Ravenclaw and Slytherin or two.

The fourth quarter was primarily Gryffindors, who were quickly learning that their Slytherin professors weren't going to accept crap and that the Ravenclaw one's required actual thought be put into their work. Few from Hufflepuff had stooped so low and none of the Slytherins or Ravenclaws had. Ronald Weasley was bottom of the class and the professors were worried that if he didn't pick up his grades, he'd have to be held back.

All of this had come out after the quarter-term exams, after which the rankings for each class and overall rankings were posted.

Percival was top of his form, as well. Mister and Madam Malfoy were so proud they were coming in for the weekend to help celebrate. And you better believe Slytherin was going to celebrate hard. They were consistently the best in nearly every year, though the Ravenclaws had come out on top for the third and sixth years. It was fine, though. The ambitious and the intelligent tend to respect each other.

And so it was Halloween. The Malfoys and a few other Slytherin families were Flooing in that evening. Dumbledore was none too pleased when he found out that any and all Slytherin alumni could Floo into the Slytherin Dungeons with or without his approval. But did he really expect Salazar Slytherin to ever turn any of his children away?

Harry had been upset all week; Neville had been too. The Slytherins weren't too happy either. Halloween marked many bad events for the House. Professor Snape and Professor Greengrass, seeing how distraught they were, decided it would be best for the House if they remained in the Dungeons that particular Halloween. That way they could be surrounded by their families and friends without worrying about the other Houses.

The Slytherin prefects explained to the other House prefects and a few of the professors. Professor Quirrel seemed upset, and asked if there was anything he could do. They declined and gave their thanks for his concern. They had sent Persephone to talk to Professor Flitwick, and he sent sugar mice to Harry and Neville. He felt bad for the boys, he really did.

Neville was allowed entry into the Slytherin Dungeons for the weekend. The adult wizards and witches had conjured a large table in the middle of the Common Room. They were all sitting down to eat, when they heard the great thunderous footsteps of what could only be a full-grown mountain troll, somewhere in the Main Dungeons.

Immediately, the adults stood, and the children followed.

Madam Malfoy told the students, "Go to the furthest dormitories from the entrance. Prefects and seventh years, you're in charge. I doubt it should happen, but if the troll gets in, go to Malfoy Manor and have Dobby contact the Ministry. Go, now!"

Officially, Madam Malfoy didn't have that much authority. But their Head and Second were already preparing to fight. And, well, you don't really argue with Narcissa Malfoy unless you're the Dark Lord himself.

The Parkinsons were strengthening the wards. And the Bullstrodes and MacNairs were discussing the best way to deal with the beast. And Lucius Malfoy was casting several charms to document the evidence for the Ministry. This might just be enough to get rid of Dumbledore, once and for all.

They needn't have worried. The troll couldn't have gotten in, even without the Parkinsons' extra wards. Within twenty minutes, it was gone.

Professor Snape went to get the students, who were hiding in the girl's dorms. He told them, "It's gone. You can come out."

"Where is it, professor?" A few students cried out.

"Somewhere else in the castle. You needn't worry. We're safe."

"What about the others, sir?" Neville asked.

"They will surely be fine. Do you really think they would care if the situation were reversed?"

Percival said, "Dumbledore would have probably send us back to the Dungeons when he heard where it was."

There were several chuckles. Draco asked, "What will we tell the Ministry and the Governors from the other Houses, professor?"

"We shall tell them the truth. We were wary of leaving and did not wish to risk your safety in doing so. Corinn, er, Professor Greengrass is informing Professor Quirrel at the moment with her patronus."

The students accepted that and went back to the Common Room, where the adults were already sitting. Soon, things were back to how they were before the troll incident and everyone was having a good time.

Meanwhile, Professor Quirrel was running into the Great Hall, yelling, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! I thought you should know." Before passing out.

There were screams from the three filled tables. Dumbledore stood up, announcing, "Everyone calm down. Prefects, you will escort your Houses to your Common Rooms

Teachers, you will come with me."

The Great Hall cleared quickly. As they were passing the girl's bathroom, grunts could be heard. Hermione turned to Ronald, saying, "We need to go in there."

"Are you kidding me? The troll's probably in there."

"Exactly. I've read all about them. We can take it."

"Are you mad?!?"

"Listen, this might be the only chance we have to prove that we're better than the Slytherins. We have to." She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. This one's a bit shorter than the last. Sorry about that. :(
> 
> Also, we've skipped a few weeks. I'm sorry about that too. But to have written all of it out would've taken ages, and not much really happened in the time we skipped. The coming weeks in the story will be very eventful, however.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	23. In Which Two Gryffindors Fight a Troll

The thing you really need to know about Mountain Trolls is that they smell, quite badly, to be honest. Hermione and Ronald learned this rather quickly.

The beast was around ten feet tall and about six feet broad. It carried a large club that looked like an entire tree branch. It must have weighed a ton solid.

Fear overtook the young Gryffindors, and they froze. It smelled them and turned around, swinging it club as it went.

Everything Hermione had learned about Mountain Trolls left her brain, and she started firing spells at random. Ronald, thinking she knew what she was doing and having no idea himself, followed her lead.

"Acer!"

"Petrificus Totalis!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

That levitated the beast's club, but only served to make it angry. It picked up the two young wizards and began banging them together, much like one would a set of cymbals.

It was around this point Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall ran in. They dealt with the troll in matter of moments, but they weren't certain they had gotten there in time to save the children.

Hermione and Ronald were levitated and quickly taken to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Dungeon, they were as of yet unaware of what was going on above them. They were now comfortable enough to scheme in front of Neville, about some things at least. The removal of Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry being one of them.

Neville had no natural skill for politics, not like his grandmother, but he liked to listen anyway. It made him feel involved.

They were waiting on word from the Ministry, however, and decided to discuss other things for the moment. The case against Harry's relative's would be ready for trial by the winter holidays, but Madam Bones had refused to try Dumbledore. Because "It be simply unseemly. And he had no way of knowing."

Everyone sighed. Still, word had went around about all of it, and, after tonight, they had a good chance of outing the old goat. Then they could move onto his sources of power - the Wizengamot, amongst others. Once they'd uprooted him from those, they could start on the important matters - the release of the innocent from Azkaban, wide scale reforms of the law, major structural changes to the Ministry. Yes, they could worry about all of this when Dumbledore was out.

Madam Pomfrey's patronus, an owl, appeared. It said, "I need your help Severus and Corinn. Come to the hospital wing at once. The Granger girl and the Weasley boy have been badly hurt."

Everyone looked to Percival. No matter how annoying Ronald Weasley was, they would never have wished such pain upon their House-mate, not these who have lost so much.  
Deciding walking would take too much time, Professor Snape, Professor Greengrass and Percival Flooed to the hospital wing.

Madam Malfoy, who was both the fiercest and most maternal witch one could have the honor of meeting, comforted the children. Or she tried to. By now, everyone in the room understood that when Madam Pomfrey said, "badly hurt" she meant "fatally injured." They hoped for Percival's sake Weasley was alright.

In the hospital wing, everyone was frantic. Professor Snape, seeing the shape the two first years were in, sent Percival back to the Common Room before he had even stepped out of the grate.

The two Gryffindors were bloody messes. One may not have thought they were alive at all, if not for the shallow movements of their chests. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood by, relatively uselessly, whilst the two Snakes and the Eagle worked frantically.

There were spells being cast and potions being administered. Professor Snape kept calling for House-Elves to get potions from his personal stores. And Madam Pomfrey and Professor Greengrass were using healing spells they hadn't had need of since the war. Still, the sky was full of pink and orange and purple streaks before they slowed down.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley weren't dead, but that was where the good news ended. They had suffered severe trauma, nearly every bone had been broken, and most of their organs had bruising and punctures. All of it had been healed, but barely. The two hadn't woken yet and were being sent to St. Mungo's. Everyone hoped they woke up soon.

Upon hearing how bad the injuries, Lucius Malfoy had called a meeting of the Board of Governors, to discuss Dumbledore's immediate removal. He needn't have bothered. Cornelius Fudge was trying to hide the possible return of You-Know-Who to Britain, and the scandal of Dumbledore's removal was big enough to distract the media and the public for a while.

Mister Malfoy and Minister Fudge met in the Great Hall. After greeting one another, they inquired as to the other's business. When they found out they were there for the same reason, to inform Dumbledore of his dismissal, they agreed going together would be the best idea. After all, one could appeal the decision of one body to the other, but you couldn't when they both had the same opinion.

Naturally, Dumbledore was furious. His plans were being ruined with every passing day! He had no idea how to recover from this, no idea at all!

Professor McGonagall was declared the interim Headmistress effective immediately, until the winter holidays. Hopefully, they would have found a permanent replacement by then. After that, however, she would retire, with full benefits. But as Deputy Headmistress, her hands weren't entirely clean either.

When asked who she wanted as her replacement as both Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor, she wasted no time in naming Remus Lupin.

The Minister nor the Governor were overly pleased with the idea of a werewolf teaching at the school. Then Lucius recalled the boy from school. He was in Severus and Narcissa's year. As he recalled, Lupin was a soft-spoken, mild-mannered half-blood from a decently respectable family. He'd even tried to stop James Potter and Sirius Black from bullying Severus.

The Lupins respected wizarding customs, and it seemed the boy had in school. Lucius had not seen him since he had graduated. But Malfoys seldom had dealings with werewolves.

Mister Malfoy considered things. This could be good. Lupin would feel grateful, and the Gryffindors were more likely to listen to one of their own. Yes, this could be very helpful.  
"Actually, Minister, I see no reason why Mr. Lupin's 'affliction' should prevent him from being employed at the school," Mister Malfoy said.

All eyes turned to him. Madam Greengrass caught his gaze first; she understood his plan. Politics were as much her area as his. When Professor Snape looked into his eyes, Governor Malfoy lowered his mental shields for just a second; Severus Snape had little natural talent for politics and after the previous night, his learned skills would be far from his mind. After seeing his friend's reasoning, Professor Snape relaxed.

"For what it is worth," Professor Greengrass began, "I must agree with the Governor, Minister."

"I, too," Professor Snape said.

"The boy was always sweet in school. He never gave me any trouble," Madam Pomfrey said.

Fudge looked around. Technically, none of this was necessary. Professor McGonagall was the current Headmistress. It was her decision, but it was intriguing to hear no protests. The other Governors were unlikely to cause a fuss if Governor Malfoy was backing the man. And it was doubtful the next Head would remove the man.

Fudge shook his head, saying, "All right. I guess that's settled."

"Very well. Since the Headmistress will undoubtedly have much work to do, I shall write the letter to Mister Lupin, offering him the job."

No one objected, though Professor McGonagall clearly wanted to. As it was, poor Remus needed the job too much for Malfoy to be trying to have him fired.

Remus Lupin was in his tiny shack, nursing a bowl of broth when a grand eagle owl came flying in. He hesitated opening the letter when he saw the seals on the back: the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, the Ministry of Magic, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was no way this was good news; but delaying bad news didn't make it go away. He sat his broth down, before opening the letter. The parchment was thick, clearly expensive; it probably cost more than the robes Remus was wearing. He took a deep breathe, and read:

_Dear Mister Lupin,_  
_On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Board of Governors, I am pleased to offer you the job of Professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House, both effective immediately. The salary is one thousand six hundred Galleons per year. If you accept, pack all belongings you wish to bring with you and say "Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus." This letter is a portkey and will bring you to Headmistress McGonagall's office._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Lucius Malfoy_  
_Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy,_  
_Governor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
_Member of the Wizengamot_

Remus did not take long to consider. His things were packed into his battered old trunk quite quickly. He wondered what had happened to Dumbledore, but he didn't think on it long. He'd find out soon enough. He just hoped Harry was okay; the old coot had prevented him from seeing the cub for the past decade. There were rumors Harry was in Slytherin. Secretly, Remus hoped so; Slytherin House seemed to look after its members.

With that thought, he grabbed his trunk in one hand and the parchment in the other, speaking clearly and hoping this wasn't a sick joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't kill them. That was the original plan when I started this story, by the way. Well, it was for Hermione at least. They'll be fine. I couldn't do that to Percival.
> 
> And Remus! Yes! Finally someone who may know why Sirius did the thing. And someone who can get the Gryffindors under control!
> 
> I promise there will be more talking and fewer reactions from now on. I really just needed to get the ball rolling. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	24. McGonagall Gets a(n Unpleasant) Surprise

Remus was suddenly in what was formerly Dumbledore's office. It looked as it always had. Over decorated and full of useless things.

  
Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. But Professor Snape and Governor Malfoy were seated in front of her desk. Neither stood when he appeared; he hadn't expected them to, not for someone of his condition.

  
"I see you decided to take me up on my offer," Governor Malfoy said, conveniently forgetting he was Minerva McGonagall's choice. "It's good to see you, Professor Lupin." He reached out a hand.

  
Remus took it, giving a deep bow of his head. He'd been down to his last five Knuts when that letter had come. "You have my gratitude, Governor Malfoy."

  
"Think nothing of it. I could think of none better suited for the position."

  
"All the same, you have it."

  
Before this went into a long back-and-forth between the two, Professor Snape interrupted. "It's nice to see you again, Lupin." He would do his best to be civil, but there were still some old wounds.

  
"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Professor Snape." He extended his hand and gave nearly the same deep bow of his head as he had given Governor Malfoy. He had a lot of things to apologize for when it came to the black haired man before him.

  
Professor Snape took the hand, but both his and Governor Malfoy's eyebrows had raised. The show of respect given to Lucius was somewhat expected, but they certainly hadn't foreseen Severus being given the same treatment.

  
Remus noticed their reaction, but he didn't say anything. He would answer if asked, of course, but he didn't look forward to it.

  
The two Slytherins had apparently figured out his reason or had decided it wasn't worth mentioning. Remus was happy they hadn't decided to question it. He didn't want to remind the men of the things James and Sirius had done to Severus when Remus was there. It was wrong in general, and he regretted it each day. But he really didn't want to discuss it before he'd even signed his contract and not when he would be so beholden to Professor Snape for the Wolfsbane Potion each month.

  
"You will be pleased to hear Lily's son is doing well, Professor Lupin," Professor Snape said. He was notably more polite this time, though normally colleagues would have asked each other to use their given names by this point.

  
Remus perked up hearing that. "He is?"

  
"Yes, Slytherin suits him well."

  
"Thank you. Thank you both."

  
"For what, exactly?" Governor Malfoy asked.

  
"For taking care of him."

  
"How can you know we have? You haven't even seen him yet."

  
"You've all but taken in one of the Weasley children, just because he was a Slytherin, Governor. And I've seen the way Slytherins act; you wouldn't let anything happen to one of your own. But please, tell me, where has he been?"

  
"You didn't know?"

  
"No. Dumbledore refused to let me see him."

  
The two were taken back. True, Lupin was perhaps not the best choice of guardian for Harry due to his _affliction_ , but that was not a reason to keep him from the boy all together.

  
"He was with the Dursleys." Lupin's jaw clenched. "Worry not. He's fine, now at least. He's been declared a ward of Slytherin House."

  
Remus recognized that term. That was what Professor Snape had been declared when they were in third year, after his family situation had been found out. Remus relaxed. He was still angry Harry had been placed with them to begin with, but he knew Harry was in good hands now. But he had to know, "How bad was it?"

  
"It was nearly as bad as my own in ways and worse in others. It was far from the life we were lead to believe he was living, regardless. I will say no more, however. That will be up to Harry to tell you."

  
"Okay. Thank you. How is he doing in his lessons, if I may ask?"

  
Lucius replied, his voice filled my fatherly pride, "He's second in rank, behind only our Draco. Narcissa and I are quite proud of them both."

  
Remus took that in for a moment. Harry was doing well, despite being raised by those people. He couldn't even acknowledge them as Lily's relatives. And it pained him to think of Harry with them for any period of time. But, Harry had survived, was thriving now. And he had friends, powerful ones in the Malfoy family. Remus felt another surge of gratitude fill him. At this rate, Remus felt he practically owed the Malfoys a life debt.

  
He asked, "May I see him sometime soon? I would like to know him." And wasn't that just the understatement of the century. Remus never intended to have children of his own, though he wanted them desperately. He was a werewolf; there was too great a chance his children would be as well. And there was no way he could afford to keep them up. But he had enjoyed his year as Harry's uncle, and he would like nothing more than to be so again.

  
"We will discuss it with him later," Professor Snape said. "If he consents, we will perhaps be able to arrange your meeting for some time tomorrow."

  
"Thank you. You've no idea how much I appreciate this. I know you could have made it very difficult for me to see him outside of class. And you have every reason to."

  
"Nonsense. Harry is Lily's son, and you clearly care for him. He has had a rough life so far, and it is doubtful it will be smooth from here on out. He will need all the support he can get. But know this. The second I see you're bad for him - intentional or not - I won't allow you within fifty feet of him unless it's for your class."

  
"If you see I'm bad for him, just have me sacked or tell me and I'll go. I won't have harm coming to him, especially not from me."

  
Once more, Lucius and Severus considered the man before them. He was just full of surprises. They had fully expected a protest of how he would never hurt the boy and how dare they suggest it. But no, nothing of the sort. And what was more, it seemed as if he were somehow blaming himself for the actions of James Potter and Sirius Black. It was ridiculous, of course. He'd never played a hand in it, and both men remembered Lupin trying to stop them on multiple occasions.

  
Before they could say anything, Professor McGonagall came bustling in. She had a very harried look on her face, as if she'd had much to deal with that she hadn't expected. She didn't even notice that Governor Malfoy and Professor Snape did not stand to greet her, just as they hadn't to greet Professor Lupin. Or perhaps she just didn't care. The reason mattered little. Any proper witch would've been rightfully outraged and would have hexed both men into the next week.

  
Instead she just said, "Ah, you're all already here." She was disappointed in that fact; she would have liked to speak with Remus privately. "Come, sit down, Professor Lupin. We have a lot to discuss." She conjured him a chair, and he sat.

  
"I'm sorry I'm late. There's quite a bit to be done. Albus's dismissal was rather swift and completely unexpected. There was no time to prepare or make any arrangements. As such, a Deputy Head has yet to be appointed. This is n-"

  
"Actually, Headmistress," Lucius Malfoy interrupted, "the Ministry has already appointed a new Deputy Head."

  
"The Ministry has no authority to do such a thing."

  
"But it does. Two students have been critically injured. According to Educational Decree Seventeen that is sufficient enough to declare an emergency situation, thus giving the Ministry of Magic power to appoint the replacements of any faculty they hold accountable."

  
"And who have they declared Deputy Head?"

  
"The Ministry feels the person most capable of handling the situation is Professor Snape."

  
"Severus? But he was in the Dungeons all night."

  
"Yes, but he not only saw to the protection of his own students when the troll found its way near the entrance to their dormitories, both he and Professor Greengrass both saw the rest of the school was warned.

  
"Not only that, but since he has been Head of Slytherin House, its students have consistently been amongst the top of their forms and won the House Cup.

  
"The Ministry hopes that Professor Snape will be able to bring such success to the entire school.

  
"I trust you have no problem with this, professor?"

  
Professor McGonagall had no idea what to say about that, no idea at all. She had intended to name Filius or Pomona. Don't get her wrong, Minerva thought Severus was a fine young man, but, well, she couldn't overlook the fact that he had been a supporter of You-Know-Who.

  
"No, of course not, if that's what the Ministry wants," Professor McGonagall said, though she was clearly doubtful. "Well, that takes care of that. I will not be moving into the Headmistress's chambers, since I will be leaving the school at the end of the fall semester. So for the moment, you will be staying in other professor's quarters in Gryffindor Tower until that time, Professor Lupin.

  
"All I need for you to do is read and sign the contract, Remus. Then you can go move in. I don't need you to do anything more at this moment. Later this evening, I'll go everything you need to know about Gryffindor at the time."

  
She reached Remus a piece of parchment, about three feet long and full of very small print. She also reached him a quill and ink, but he didn't reach for them. Instead, Remus read the contract carefully. He didn't want to lose his job as soon as a new Headmaster or Headmistress was appointed because he was a werewolf. He'd had that happen before.

He was surprised when he saw an addendum to the contract with the wax seal of the Board of Governors next to it. It stated that he couldn't be sacked just because of his "being afflicted with lycanthropy," as it read. He was stunned, and he also had a good idea of who was responsible.

  
Remus looked at Mister Malfoy for a moment. He asked, "You were the one responsible for the addendum, weren't you, Mister Malfoy?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Why, sir?"

  
Lucius Malfoy was too smart to reveal the whole truth. But part of it was innocent enough to reveal. "You're intelligent, and if I recall correctly, you are relatively skilled at Transfiguration. You've always been well-mannered. The Lupins are practitioners of the old ways. And you've never shown any particular biases against any Houses. You're employment at the school makes sense, and it seemed wise to ensure its continuation."

  
"Thank you. You haven't had to do anything you've done - not for me or for Harry."

  
"As I said before, think nothing of it."

  
"I can't do that. You've done far too much for me to simply forget it. And besides, you've just said part of why you secured my position here was my respect for the traditions of our people."

  
Remus signed the contract quickly, before sliding off of his chair to kneel before Mister Malfoy.

  
He spoke levelly, "In accordance with the old laws of wizard-kind, I, Remus Lupin, swear my loyalty to Lucius Malfoy and his heirs, for he has seen to the care and well-being of me and mine, that so long as harm is not done to us by him or on his word, unless as defense of himself or another, I shall place myself in his debt with my life as payment."

All sat, stunned for a moment. None had expected this. McGonagall had no one idea what was going on; she opened her mouth to speak and ask Remus what he thought was going on, but thought better of it at Malfoy's icy glare.

  
Mister Malfoy spoke the return words to the statement given. "I, Lucius Malfoy, accept Remus Lupin's life as payment for his debt to me, with understanding that should I cause harm to him or his by word or deed, unless in defense of myself or another, that the debt is then dissolved."

  
There was a glowing light of purple and gold as both their magic's registered the agreement, now nearly as binding as an Unbreakable Vow.

  
"You may rise, professor, and be seated."

  
As Remus did so, Professor McGonagall seemed to regain her nerve, for she asked, "What in the name of Merlin just happened?"

  
"I thought that would be fairly obvious. Professor Lupin has just sworn a life-debt to me, and I've accepted."

  
"Yes, but why? And what does that even mean?"

  
"I believe he has already outlined his reasons sufficiently. As for what it means, well, I would have hoped a Hogwarts Professor would already know. As it is, I suppose that was a bit much to hope for.

  
"A life debt is a form of fealty, but instead of being sworn for promised actions, it is sworn for actions already taken. It is a rather old custom and is not used often today, though it was quite common not two centuries ago."

  
"Fealty!? And how much power does that give you over him exactly, Mister Malfoy?"

  
"No more than the Head of Slytherin has over the students of the House, though it has a bit of a different tone to it. But this is not your concern, professor."

  
"Merlin's beard, it isn't! I'm sorry, Remus, but I can't let you stay on. I won't have Lucius Malfoy of all people having power over Gryffindor House like that."

  
"Actually, Professor McGonagall," Remus said softy, "you can't fire me because of the life-debt I swore to Mister Malfoy. It's in the contract that 'employment may not be terminated due to a sworn debt of fealty made before or after the signing of this contract.' True, if I had sworn it before signing the contract, you could have rescinded the offer, but as I already had, you cannot. The Founders respected such agreements, which is why the clause was in the original contract and not a later addendum."

  
Professor McGonagall was stunned. She had nothing to say about that. She had seen the magic, had felt it, so she knew this wasn't something that could be dissolved. She was worried too. Albus was going to be needing all the support he could get right now, inside and outside of Hogwarts. Since Remus had sworn loyalty to Malfoy, he could not be trusted to stand up for Albus. And if word got out about the reason - actually, that could be useful. If people found out about this "life debt" Remus had sworn, Howlers would come in daily. He'd be forced to resign. She hated the idea of doing that to the poor thing, but she couldn't risk Lucius Malfoy of all people having that much influence in the school.

  
Professor Snape was amused. He had most certainly not expected any of the actions Remus Lupin had taken today, towards neither him nor Lucius. Minerva would complicate matters. He imagined over the years that Lupin had grown quite a thick skin, so it would take more than a small amount of harassment to drive him away. And with Lucius' support, none of the Slytherin alumni would say anything against. They may even offer their own support.

  
Governor Malfoy was pleasantly surprised. He had not expected this outcome at all, though he would admit he had hoped to gain some of Lupin's loyalty by sending the offer letter instead of allowing McGonagall do so. As he recalled, Remus was a fast but loyal friend. This could be quite useful. He would make certain to let it known to those in his circle of friends that the man had sworn him a life debt and why. That would gain him a certain amount of respect and support, both of which he would need in the coming days, if the glint in McGonagall's eyes was anything to go by.

  
Professor Lupin was really hoping he had made the right decision. He knew his reasons, though he would admit he hadn't really thought things out to the extent he usually had. He just knew that Lucius Malfoy was the one who sent him the letter offering him the job, and not only that, but he had ensured that Remus couldn't be fired because he was a werewolf. Dumbledore had never done that. How many times had Remus written, begging for a job? Not even as a professor. He'd have willingly helped Hagrid as Gamekeeper or Filch as caretaker. But no, nothing. Remus knew many would not be pleased with his actions, knew he had probably lost Minerva as both a friend and ally, but in a manner of hours, Lucius Malfoy had just shown him more loyalty and kindness than she or Dumbledore had in twenty years. And he knew if only for that reason, he would stay at Hogwarts no matter how many Howlers eventually came. But he had another reason to stay as well. Remus finally had the chance to know Harry, and he'd do anything to keep that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry it took so long to update!
> 
> I struggled with this chapter. At first, I wasn't sure about the direction it took, but now that it's done, I'm pretty pleased. I know most of you will think Remus is a bit out of character, and he is. But my reasoning is that no one has shown Remus this much kindness in years - not since the Marauders and Lily. So he's overwhelmed with it and feeling a bit betrayed. And here are the men who have taken care of Harry when he couldn't, men who have every right to hate them both. So he's just so grateful, and he shows that. I hope nobody thinks I butchered him too badly.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> I'm amazed by how many people have read this fic. Over three thousand! So, thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update soon.


	25. We Find Out About Quirrel

Remus took his leave soon after that. Professor Snape stayed to discuss matters with Professor McGonagall. Governor Malfoy left with Professor Lupin.

  
"That was quite a move you made there and a quick decision too. Are you certain it will not backfire?" Mister Malfoy asked Remus.

  
"No, sir, of course not."

  
"Then why, might I ask, did you do it?"

  
"As I said, you've already shown me more kindness than anyone else has in years."

  
"And what of Dumbledore? Are you not thankful to him for allowing you into the school?"

  
"Of course I am. But he discarded me quicker than yesterday's Daily Prophet. I've been living off of Knuts for years, begging anyone and everyone for work. Dumbledore never lifted a finger to help. You know as good as I that he could have."

  
"I know it would be very difficult for you to gain employment, but I thought the Lupins had a small vault at Gringotts. Surely you have not squandered it away?"

  
"No. I can't touch it. Werewolves aren't allowed to inherit, well, anything really."

  
"Are their patrons?"

  
"Yes, sir. I tried to get Dumbledore to take me on for years, but he never would. He said the practice was too Dark."

  
"Ah, that would be something the old coot would do. I assure you, I will see that the matter is handled. Your funds will be available to you by tomorrow morning."

  
"Thank you."

  
"Don't thank me yet. You've no idea what I will ask of you, nor do you have an idea of how I will treat you."

  
"I'm not overly worried. I've heard how you treat your House-Elves. And as I recall, Fenrir Greyback was amongst the Dark Lord's followers. I cannot imagine he would have stayed had the treatment been too bad, and I do not believe you would be so different from your own Lord. Besides, you swore when you accepted my oath not to hurt me.

  
"As for what you will have me do, I doubt you will have me do anything too bad, as you would be held as accountable as myself for actions taken on your orders. And over the past ten years, the Dark seems to have been trying to change the wizarding world's perception of it. It is unlikely you will ask me to do anything that would set back your work."

  
Lucius Malfoy considered that for a moment. It was all true, of course. He was upset the man before him thought of himself as being on the same level as a House-Elf. It would seem Lucius would be stuck trying to instill some confidence into the man. Why did he and Narcissa always have to pick the most self-doubting pet projects?

  
"You are accurate in your assumptions. No, I will not treat you badly; there is absolutely no reason for it. Nor will I ask much of you, as you will be busy with your duties as Head of Gryffindor and as the Transfiguration Professor. All I ask during the school year is that you keep an eye on the Slytherins and not allow them to be attacked, harassed, or otherwise bullied - especially the first years. During holidays, I will expect you to stay at the Manor. I'm certain Harry will enjoy your company."

  
Remus perked up at this. He hadn't expected the Malfoys to provide him with a place to stay. And he definitely hadn't expected being told he would stay at Malfoy Manor. He figured he would stay at the school year-round, except for summer holidays, when he would stay at whatever run-down place allowed werewolves. And he would get to stay with Harry. Oh, he hoped the boy would want to know him. It would break his heart to be so close to his cub, only to have him turn Remus away.

  
Before they could speak further, Hagrid came bustling down the hall, holding a large bundle in his hands. As he got closer, it became apparent that the bundle was actually a body. Then they could tell that the body was that of Professor Quirrel's, and it was torn apart and bloody. The whole back of his head was gone. Both Mister Malfoy and Professor Lupin were thankful for their strong stomachs, though at the price they were gained, neither was certain it was worth it.

  
"What has happened, Gamekeeper?" Lucius asked.

  
"Professor Quirrel was found dead this mornin'. It seems he was tryin' to get to the - never mind tha'. I was jus' bringin' his body to Professor McGonagall. I figured she'd wan' to have a look at him," Hagrid said, looking a might uncomfortable.

  
"Perhaps it would be better if you took Professor Quirrel's body to the hospital wing, Hagrid," Remus said, curious as to why that wasn't what had been done to begin with.

  
"I must agree with Professor Lupin on this matter. And further, I would assure that as both a School Governor and Member of the Wizengamot, I have every reason to know the cause of a Hogwarts professor's untimely demise. Trust me when I tell you it is in your best interest to tell me what you know, rather than wait for it to come out. Otherwise, you will very likely be implicated as well. But first to the hospital wing." Lucius Malfoy spoke in an authoritative tone that allowed no arguments, though Hagird did look more than ready to do so. Mister Malfoy supposed his lack of confrontation must have something to do with Dumbledore's being gone. Good. As they walked, Lucius cast a Patronus Charm to inform Severus and McGonagall of what they had been told.

  
It was a lie that no Death Eater couldn't produce a Patronus. Most could, in fact. It was a helpful myth, though, ten years ago. A very helpful myth. Lucius smiled to himself. For eleven years, his happiest memory had been the same: the birth of his precious Dragon. And while Lucius Malfoy considered himself a fairly happy man - certainly a lucky one - he doubted anything could top that.

  
Remus Lupin was not surprised Mister Malfoy could produce a Patronus, no matter what anyone from the Light had spread. Remus himself had once produced a strong Patronus, a beautiful she-wolf. He'd not been able to produce one in ten years. Life was looking up, though, so maybe one day he'd be able to produce a Patronus again. He hoped so; Harry used to love playing with it, which of course had only given Remus more to draw from, at the time. Sigh. Things will work out this time. Hopefully.

  
It did not take them long to arrive at the hospital wing, but Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall had beaten them there. It seemed they had Flooed from the soot on McGonagall's robes. "Did the woman know no cleaning charms?" Mister Malfoy wondered, as there were three separate ones he used on himself every time he used the Floo.  
Remus noted that Professor McGonagall did not seem pleased. But it seemed she was more upset with Mister Malfoy and himself, than the fact that a professor from her school was dead. The woman needed to sort out her priorities.

  
Professor Snape met Mister Malfoy's eyes for a moment, lowering his mental shields for just a second while ushering the other man inside his head. 'I can feel the Dark Lord's magic on Quirrel's body, Lucius. It seems your theory about the Sorcerer's Stone was correct, but the attempt to acquire it failed. Now we know for certain the Dark Lord is here, what shall we do? We must help him return, but we must also keep Harry safe.'

  
Lucius thought for a moment. Then replied to Severus, 'For now we must ensure McGonagall does not find out. We needn't worry about Harry; it is unlikely the Dark Lord would harm a Slytherin. We may need to worry about Harry's reaction to such news, however. As for how we shall aid the Dark Lord in his return, I have an idea. I shall share it with you later.'

  
And with that both men brought their mental shields back up. Severus was the best Legilmens present, but that didn't mean one could take unnecessary chances. The mind is a sacred and private place after all. No one appeared to have noticed their brief exchange, and Lucius took quick advantage of that.

  
Straightening himself almost impossibly further, he said, "I suppose it is a good thing Dumbledore has already been sacked; two students being critically injured in terrible, but a professor being killed is utterly unforgivable. It does not, however, bode well for the memory of your short tenure, Headmistress."

  
McGonagall was taken back. She had no idea how to respond to that. That was a lie; there were several things she would like to say. But none of them were appropriate for the Head of the School to say to one of the school's Governors. Oh, she had never liked Lucius Malfoy, not from the first day he came into classroom all those years ago.

  
McGonagall was pulled from her musings and luckily saved from having to respond because at that moment the doors to the hospital wing burst open.

  
In came Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, and several other Gryffindors from various years. Immediately, Severus and Lucius knew exactly what was wrong. They had tried to get into the Slytherin Common Room. They could tell by the way the students were walking, almost as if they had just been under the Cruciatus Curse. It would have been the result of one of the Parkinsons' newer wards; anyone or anything with ill intent would not be allowed in the Slytherin Dungeons - password or not. Both men smirked, though they hid it well. Neither enjoyed seeing children in pain of course, but with the way the Gryffindors had been acting towards their House, well, one could hardly say it wasn't deserved. Lord Slytherin would have approved.

  
Remus too recognized what had happened, though for very different reasons. There were a lot of places in the world that wanted to ensure no werewolf ever crossed their thresholds. He went straight to the students, helping Madam Pomfrey with getting them settled into beds. There were potions to help, but without the proper counter-curse, the only thing to really do was wait it out. There were thousands of spells that could produce this sort of effect, and using the wrong counter-curse would only make the pain stronger.

  
Remus knew Mister Malfoy would have no problem with him helping them, though it was not only fairly obvious that he knew what was the cause but that he thought it was well deserved. The Gryffindors were Remus's students, however, and thus his responsibility. He would heal them, and deal with the cause later. Remus sighed. It would be a while before his House respected him, but he hoped it would help them in the long run. Getting away with everything might seem like fun when you're in school, but you get a very rude awakening when you grow up.

  
Professor McGonagall was furious. As far as she was concerned, those were still her Lions. She couldn't stand seeing them in pain. They were saying something about "trying to get in the Slytherin Common Room."

  
She turned towards Severus, demanding an answer to how and why such a thing could have happened.

  
Professor Snape replied, "When the troll was first heard last night, everyone did what they could to ensure the protection of the students. That included the Parkinsons strengthening and adding to the wards around the Slytherin Dungeons, especially the entrance to the Common Room. Nothing with any ill intent towards those present would be able to enter. Apparently, the new wards were not taken down yet. I am not certain if they can be taken down at all, actually. But I assure you there was no intention of harming any students."

  
"Then why were they harmed, Severus?!"

  
"As I said, none with ill intent would be allowed inside, even with the password. Perhaps it was that the students were upset and planning a prank of sorts." Severus knew it was probably much worse than that. "The wards would likely not have seen a difference between that and intentions far more unsavory."

  
McGonagall huffed. She wanted desperately to punish someone for this, for their actions her Gryffindors. She also knew there wasn't really a way for her to do that. Hogwarts school policy allowed for such wards to be placed around the Common Rooms, though they weren't usually quite that strong. Not to mention, a beast as dangerous as a full grown mountain troll would being that near the entrance to a Common Room would qualify as an emergency situation. So any actions - even the use of overly Dark and excessive wards - would not be seen as doing anything wrong; it was more likely to be seen as an act of protection or some other codswallop. They were nothing but a bunch of Dark wizards who would use any reason at all to perform Dark magic.

  
Again she was pulled from her thoughts by an entrance into the hospital wing. This time it was Madam Malfoy's patronus, a regal leopard. Her elegant voice came from the big cat's mouth. "Lucius. Severus. Corinn and I have decided to bring the Slytherins to the Manor. You're probably aware by now, but we've just had an attempted attack on the Common Room. It wasn't serious; they were just children. Rose's wards held up well. Corrin has already informed Madam Longbottom of where Neville will be; she's fine with the arrangement. Come when you're finished with everything. Oh, and bring your new pet. I'm anxious to meet him."

  
With that, the beautiful beast disappeared. Lucius and Severus wanted nothing more than to leave immediately and go at once to the Manor. They sighed, knowing it would be hours before they would be able to leave. Remus was frightened. He wasn't too happy with being referred to as a pet, but her tone had been joking and even if it hadn't, he had been called much worse in his life. Minerva was even more upset than she was before, if that was possible.

  
Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, a game of Quidditch had broken out. Narcissa and Dobby were telling the most embarrassing stories about Draco that they could think of to Harry and Neville. Pericval was not there, instead he was with his family at St. Mungo's. Professor Slughorn, who sometimes worked at the hospital during emergency situations, was there doing all he could for Ronald and Hermione. Violet was there for Percival and hadn't let go of his hand since they had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not a lot of plot in this one, but it set up the next few chapters pretty well, I think. Sorry if Remus is a bit self-hating, I couldn't help it. But I promise he will focus more on Harry than his own issues.
> 
> Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I hoped. Sometimes the juices just don't flow that quickly. I'm sorry. :(
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos. I really appreciate them. :) Please give me more; you've got no idea what they do for my muse.
> 
> And thank you for reading this story in general. I'm utterly amazed by its reception. Thank y'all so much!


	26. I'm Sorry, Everyone

This isn't a chapter.

I just want to apologize to everyone for not updating. I've had a lot of personal things come up. At first it was school, but then my grandfather was diagnosed with liver and kidney cancer a few weeks ago and recently passed on. So I just haven't had any time or inspiration for it. I hope to return to it. I really enjoyed writing it and I appreciated everyone's comments. Thank you, everyone who has read it. And a special thanks to everyone who has commented or left kudos! 

Love you,  
Pagie-Poo :)


	27. Old Wounds Reopened

A witch from St. Mungo's came to do the autopsy on Professor Quirrel. A wizard from the Ministry came to record her findings. It seemed the professor had perished during the night; the three-headed dog, which turned out to be Hagrid's, had used him like an over-sized squeaky toy. It had swung him all over the small room they were found in. Neither Hagrid nor Professor McGonagall would tell them why the dog was in the school.

  
The Ministry offiicial was fine with that, he said. "I'll just take this to Madam Bones. And we can have ourselves a good and proper inquiry about it. We haven't had one in far too long as it is..."

  
Lucius and Severus surpressed shivers. They knew all too well what a Ministry inquiry entailed; ten years later was still eleven years too soon to think about those memories.

  
There was some comfort this time, however. Lucius himself would not be interrogated, thank Salazar. He'd almost cracked all those years ago, almost given away everyone and everything. And this time Severus had nothing to hide, praise the ever mercurial Fates. You try secreting the antidote to Veritaserum everyday for two and a half months. We'll see how you feel. Plus, as terrible as the death of a professor was, it was hardly the act of Death Eaters, so the Ministry would have no reason to utilize the more 'advanced' interrogation methods it had developed after the Dark Lord's fall.

Remus bustled around the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, helping her tend the Gryffindors. But they were both really listening to the proceedings on the other side of the room. Their stomachs did flips at the word 'inquiry'. It brought up memories of a dark time in wizarding history. No one was innocent then; no one was 'good'. And when you looked at some of the things the Ministry had done to prisoners during that time, it was almost easy to forget they were supposed to be the villains of the story.  
Luckily, things had calmed down since then. And an inquiry about a man's tragic workplace death would most likely be nothing like an inquiry about the followers of one of the most powerful Dark wizards of all time. But Remus noticed Mister Malfoy and Professor Snape's looks of discomfort. Of course that word would bring up memories of the latter, memories they would have preferred to keep buried.

It was early afternoon by the time Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape managed to finish all they needed to do at Hogwarts.

  
By this time, Severus had finagled his way out of the future inquiry, by telling the plump wizard all that Dumbledore had told them - which wasn't much -and how he had threatened their jobs if they hadn't helped. Severus told the man he didn't know what was being hidden, but he also didn't reveal the Malfoy's theories of what it was. He also told the Ministry wizard that he had informed the good Governor Malfoy on the first day of classes.

  
At which point Lucius explained that the Governors had to have a three-quarters majority in order to demand knowledge of what was being hidden, and a one-half majority to bring the matter to the Ministry. Years of smooth talking made this conversation easy for Lucius. His ability to weave words of honey-sweetened poison was the reason he was the Dark Lord's favored for domestic diplomatic duties.

  
But those are details to linger on another day. For now, Mister Malfoy called out, "Lupin, we're leaving."

  
"Yes, sir," came the soft-spoken reply. Remus was happy the Gryffindors were asleep; he wanted to explain the life-debt he owed the Malfoys, and Mister Malfoy specifically, himself, rather than have them find out from someone else. Hopefully, there would be time this weekend.

  
The Ministry official looked at the Governor with raised brows.

  
Lucius smirked, saying, "Earlier today, Professor Lupin swore an oath of fealty to me in the form of a life-debt."

  
The man was shocked. Remus Lupin was supposed to be Dumbledore's pet werewolf. If Malfoy was able to sway over part of that man's loyal followers, there might be some credit to those rumors going around after all.

  
It was at this time that Remus had made his way from across the room to Lucius's side. Everyone who was conscious and living seemed to have one thought at that moment. 'My he really does act like a real dog, doesn't he?' The tone for each was different, though. And for Lucius's part, he was exasperated. Between Percival, Harry, and now Remus, he was certain it would be a test of getting people to believe anything; after all, how do you get people to believe in themselves? Hmph, well, that was more Narcissa's realm anyway.

  
The goodbyes were said quickly, and Mister Malfoy was beckoning Remus with a "Come along," as if he really were a pet, before the man turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the hospital wing. And Remus, the good dog he was, followed behind him.

  
They walked to the Slytherin Dungeons, and if Remus Lupin was surprised he wasn't on the floor quivering because of the wards, well, his face showed everything.

  
"What were you expecting, Lupin? The Light wards for species. The Dark cares for nothing but intent," Professor Snape said. All Lupin could do was nod mutely.

  
Lucius went through the Floo first. Then Remus. Last came Severus, who had wanted to make sure, well, to be honest, he wasn't sure what he wanted to make sure.

  
They arrived in the parlor at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was waiting for them, Draco and Harry with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this in bits and pieces over the past few weeks. I'm not proud of it at all. But I can't get anything else out right now. It'll probably be a while before I update again.  
> I promise not to abandon this fic, though. I've told some of the commenters, but my grandfather who passed really liked this story. (For the record, he didn't know anything Harry Potter. I think he just liked hearing me talk.) But if only for that reason, I plan to see this story to the end.  
> Thank you to everyone who has given their condolences. I appreciate it greatly.


	28. Thanks Again

This is not a story update, more of a personal one.  
First, I'd like to thank everyone for their kind words of sympathy and support. I've needed it. Life sucks at the moment. If not for my beloved Angelus (a twenty-something lb. shelter yorkie) and my mamaw, I'm not so sure I would've made it through these past few months. Except, I've had you, my lovely, kind readers. I know others have had opposing experiences, but mine seems to state that people are far kinder and much more considerate online than in person. So, just, thanks everyone. And a special thanks to LovelyDreamer77. I read your (overly sweet) comment sometimes when real-world people are too cruel.  
Second, I'm going to do a bit of editing before I write anything new. I had a chapter mostly written, but my old computer died, and I lost it. Most of what I'll be doing is spell-checking and smoothing, just trying to get back /into/ it, but I might do some minor edits. Nothing I have planned will change anything major, but I will inform you if that changes.  
Third, to Rebekah, I haven't forgotten you, and I still want to collaborate on some ideas, if you're up to it. (I've been a tad forgetful lately, so...)

So basically, I'm going to try to get back in the saddle, but I don't promise to bring home the blue ribbon. 

Best wishes and much love to all of you,  
Pagie-pooh


	29. Unexpected Apologies

Percival was thankful for Violet's silent comfort as he sat in St. Mungo's, visibly apart from his parents and Ginny. Bill and Charlie would arrive soon. Fred and George won't though, not for another day at least. His fool brothers had tried to get into the Slytherin Common Room and experienced the full pain of the Parkinson's wards.

  
Mother was sobbing. Father sat next to her, quietly speaking soothing words which had no effect. Percival could see the man was breaking too. Ginny was shaking, silent tears running down her cheeks. He had tried to speak with her when they first arrived at St. Mungo's, but she had only glared at him. He thought that if ever there was a moment his little sister could have cast an Unforgivable, it would have been then.

  
Sitting there, in the cold waiting room, Percival wondered if this was it for he and his family. He had known it would come eventually; tensions at home had been rising for years. Somehow, though, Percival had childishly convinced himself it would come later. Mostly, he thought it would come when he was at the Ministry, whispering into Fudge's (or whatever tosser was Minister) ear on Mister Malfoy's direction. Percival had thought - hoped - that by this point his siblings would be old enough to decide for themselves if they wished to associate with him. Now, he wondered if any of them ever would.

  
He hoped the twins had had some sense knocked into them. Truly, they could be quite funny sometimes. And they were so mischievous and clever in their pranks, sometimes Percival wondered how they were ever sorted into Gryffindor. He sighed. Whatever chance he had with the twins, or any of his siblings really, was likely gone now. He felt Violet squeeze his hand. He may have lost his family, but Percival still had his House.

  
In the hospital wing, Fred and George were starting to wake up from the Dreamless Sleep Madam Pomfrey had given them. Their minds kept coming back to what Professor Lupin - their new Head of House? - had said, "You've been taught things. And they aren't all true. Slytherins aren't all evil, and Gryffindor's aren't all good. Just look at what you've done, or what you tried to do, rather. Think and tell me if your attempt to get into the Slytherin Common Room was a heroic one. Tell me what good you intended to achieve when you wake."

  
George rolled over, despite the pain it caused to do so. He caught his twin's eye and said, "He messed up, didn't we Gred?"

  
"We sure did, Forge. What do we do now?"

  
"I don't know. Apologize, of course."

  
"But to who and for what?"

  
"The Slytherins, I guess. And we've got a lot to apologize for."

  
"I don't think a few words will fix this one, George," said the older twin seriously.

  
"Neither do I, but it's a start."

  
"I suppose it is."

  
"Ron's going to be trouble, you know."

  
"So are Mum and Dad."

  
"You think Percy-Percival will even want to talk to us now, Fred?" George asked after a minute.

  
"He might. I mean, he was never one to start trouble between us."

  
"No, that was always us."

  
"Merlin, we're the worst brothers ever, aren't we?"

  
"Forget brothers, I think we make the top ten of worst people ever."

  
"You're right there, Gred."

  
"You really think anyone will forgive us?"

  
"I think if we apologize and mean it, if we actually show them we're sorry, some of them might."

  
"This is going to be a long, hard process, isn't it?"

  
"Probably."

  
"What should we do first?"

  
"I think Madam Pomfrey would give us some parchment and ink, if we told her what we were doing."

  
"But who should we apologize to first?"

  
"I guess Professor Snape and Professor Greengrass first, since they were the ones we were going to attack in the Common Room."

  
"We have to apologize to Percival too."

  
"And then..."

  
"I don't know either, but let's get those done before we start."

  
As it turned out, Madam Pomfrey was more than willing to give the boys writing supplies when she found out what it was for. She even had a few suggestions for the other letters, including an open letter to all of the Slytherins apologizing for their actions. She also said that perhaps they should try contacting Professor Lupin. As their Head of House, it was his job to help them grow and flourish, so he would likely have suggestions. She left out the fact that he was going through the same process that they were now.  
The letters weren't very long or well written, but they were the best the twins could do. They hoped the effort, if nothing else, was appreciated. The one to Professor Snape read:

  
_Dear Professor Snape,_   
_We want to apologize for how we've acted over the years. We've been cruel to you and your House for no reason. We've goofed off in your class, putting others in danger. We understand it will take far more than a simple apology to make amends for what we've done over the past three years, but we hope this can be a start._   
_Sincerely,_   
_Fred and George Weasley_   


 

The one to Professor Greengrass was similar, reading:

  
_Dear Professor Greengrass,_   
_We want to apologize for how we've acted in our brief time as your students. We've been needlessly cruel to you and the Slytherin House as a whole. We never even gave you or your class a chance. We are sorry. We know that this is only the first step in a long journey, but we hope you will allow us to make it._   
_Sincerely,_   
_Fred and George Weasley_   


 

The letter to Percival was quite different, though it was similar enough. It read:

  
_Dear Percival,_   
_You have been cursed with some of the thickest, cruelest, most terrible brothers in the whole world. And all the while, you've been nothing but patient and kind to us and the others. We're sorry. We don't have any reason for what we did because one doesn't exist._   
_We want to make things right, if you'll let us. We want to be brothers to you, actual, good brothers. We don't know if you'll want to, but we'd like the opportunity. It's up to you, of course._   
_We're sorry, Merlin, we're sorry for so much. If you can find it in you to let us earn your forgiveness, we'll be forever grateful. If you can't, we'll understand._   
_We love you, big brother,_   
_Gred and Forge_   


 

To Professor Lupin they wrote:

  
_Dear Professor Lupin,_   
_You're right. We've messed up. We've messed up so very much. We've written to Professor Snape, Professor Greengrass, and our brother, Percival. But we've done a lot more to a lot of people. And we know that it will take more than a few words to make up for everything we've done._   
_The thing is, we don't know what to do. Madam Pomfrey suggested we write to you, since you are our Head of House. So, what do you suggest we do? Or are we so far gone that nothing will help? Please help._   
_Sincerely,_   
_Fred and George Weasley_   


 

The letters were sent out with haste, through the Floo instead of with owls. The boys hoped they weren't too late, that they actually could do something to set things to rights. They were good at heart, after all. They had just listened too much to what their parents and everyone else had said about the Slytherins.

  
What they didn't know was that Percival read the letter with a small smile on his face, Violet giving him a hug that said 'I told you things could would work out.' They didn't know about the almost-tears in Remus's eyes when he read it, or the feeling in his chest that maybe, just maybe, he could help these two do what he hadn't been strong enough to at their age. And they certainly didn't see the smirks of the professors and the Malfoys, didn't hear the talks of, "This is useful," and "The younger Light supporters will be upset at their leader's new tone, but in the long run, it will help," and "This should be enough of a distraction to draw a bit of attention away from Harry." "Or draw more towards him..."

  
If they had known this, it's hard to tell what the reactions of George and Fred Weasley might have been. They had, after all, just been given their rude awakening, and that is when most' conviction is strongest. Perhaps if they had known what changes their decision would bring to Wizarding society, they would have decided differently. Then again, perhaps it would have made them all the more confident in their decision. As it was, the Weasley twins knew none of this, and thus we will never know what their reactions may have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back. And with this.   
> Honestly, I think I may have been better off staying away, given how awful that was. I really don't know where this came from, but I think there's some places I can go, so it's not a total loss. Or maybe it is. Tell me what you think in the comments, please?
> 
> I want to thank you all for you patience and understand during my hiatus. I don't know how much of my muse has returned or how often that I'll write, so we'll have to wait and see. I plan to update once a week, probably on Mondays. Don't hold me to that, just yet, but that is the plan.
> 
> And I really want to thank all of you for how kind you've been to me. I won't lie, 2016 was the hardest year I've faced, and I was in a pretty dark place for most of it. Some days, the only nice words I heard were the ones of your comments. I don't say this for pity, I just want you to understand how much I truly do appreciate each and every one. Thank you, again. 
> 
> Please comment, whether you love this fic or hate it. It's my first long-fic, so I'm grateful for any feedback.
> 
> Before we go, can I just say I'm amazed at how many hits I've got. It was just over 9800 when I posted this! I'll have to think of something special to do for 10,000, though I don't know what yet.
> 
> Thanks and love to all of you! Mwah!


	30. Midnight Musings

The Dark Lord new not what to think as he glided through the Forbidden Forest, having been forced to vacate Quirrel's body but a few hours previously.

Nothing had went to plan, so far, but aside from his loss of the Sorcerer's Stone, the other changes had only been positive. Shocking, yes, but only helpful.

 

The Potter boy was in his House, a ward of it, to be precise. He could not have harmed the child before, but, now, at least, he had a reason that would not arouse suspicion. He was the Heir of Slytherin, after all, and as such he had a duty to all of Salazar's Chosen.

 

The Dark Lord thought back to that Halloween Night, the night where everything changed.

 

Sirius Black was not the Potter's Secret Keeper as many thought. They trusted him enough, but he knew that a threat to his family would make him speak it. There was also the fact that Sirius was a sort of go-between for the Light and Dark sides, much as Severus had been. The difference, of course, was that the Light trusted Sirius completely and, as a Black, he was afforded some protection from the Dark.

 

Thus, the Potters had turned to Peter Pettigrew, a sniveling rat of a man. That had been a mistake, though it happened much differently than most might think. You see, technically, Sirius did betray his friends, but he did it to save them.

 

Sirius frequently came to Malfoy Manor for lunch or tea with his cousin Narcissa and his nephew, Draco. Hearing Narcissa speak to Sirius, the Dark Lord did not understand why everyone feared dear Bella more. True, the eldest Black sister could cast Unforgivables easily, could make a man scream until his heart gave out from exertion, but that was nothing too terrible. You at least knew Bellatrix's next play, which was a comfort, even if only because of the lack of surprise.

 

Narcissa, on the other hand, she was sly, underhanded. She was the same creature as her husband, but of a better breed. You must understand, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black had never cast an Unforgivable in her life. Oh, it wasn't because she couldn't; it was because she didn't need to. Narcissa, she had a way of speaking that could convince you of anything. She didn't kill you. No. She told you that you were going to do so, and by the time she finished speaking, it seemed like such a lovely idea, the only one really. The Dark Lord would admit it only to himself, but he sometimes wondered if he too were simply under the witch's sway.

 

And this brought him back to his original train of thought.

 

During one of those lunches, Narcissa breached a subject usually spoken of only in the Inner Circle: the prophecy. She explained what Severus had heard, and what he hadn't. She told him of how Severus had begged for the Mudblood's life, promised he could teach her the Old Ways. She told him also of how the Dark Lord had agreed. Lily Evans was a powerful witch, after all, and it wouldn't be right to destroy someone so talented.  The Dark Lord did not even wish to destroy the child, she went on, nor even the boy's father. He wanted only assurance the child would not be raised to kill him. She also told Sirius a secret, something known by her, the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore only, though the latter didn't know the former two knew.

 

Albus Dumbledore was a Light wizard, a great one at that. Merlin, you could even say he was a great man. But he wasn't a good one, and there wasn't ever a chance of him being one.

 

"Think, Sirius," Narcissa had urged, "Think of all the children who come through Hogwarts. Think of all the ones who need help but never get it. Think of all those Dumbledore has hurt through inaction alone, and tell me you still believe in him."

 

It had taken a moment, but Sirius had agreed with her. Narcissa had told him then the Dark Lord wanted to meet with Sirius, to explain matters. And when the brunet had agreed, the Dark Lord had materialized from where he waited in the shadows.

 

The conversation had went well, and Sirius had promised to speak with Lily and James. Presumably, he had, as two days later the Dark Lord had received a letter from the Potters. They agreed to meet him but only James at the moment.

 

Naturally, the Dark Lord had agreed to these terms, and the two wizards met at the Three Broomsticks in mid-September. The Dark Lord was surprised by how well the meeting had went. Apparently, the Potters had grown tired of the way Dumbledore treated the Order and unsure of his rhetoric. Potter had asked for assurance Harry would not be harmed. He wanted an Unbreakable Vow. The Dark Lord gave him something better.

 

He made the child into a Horcrux.

 

That was why he was there at Godric's Hollow that Halloween Night. He was finishing the process. In fact, he had barely completed it when Caradoc Dearborn burst in, firing a Killing Curse first at James, then Lily. The child was his next target, but thankfully the spell was not cast at full strength and rebounded hitting the Dark Lord.

 

The force of the resulting blast had been strong enough to disintegrate Dearborn. The Dark Lord had been forced from his body. And all young Potter had was a scar for his troubles.

 

As the Dark Lord drifted, he thought on the young Potter, effectively his ward. The child had a certain strength about him, but there was something like a frailty about him. Having been beaten down so much as a child, he wouldn't break, but he would buckle, shift, accommodate. Potter wasn't a leader. Perhaps, had things been different, he could have been, but not now.

 

Still, his few political moves had been wise. Naming Narcissa the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and he, Harry, the Heir were good moves. He showed support for his housemates and didn't mind calling out those who sought to hurt them. Yes, Harry Potter may not have been a leader, but as a follower and supporter, the Dark Lord doubted one could do much better...

 

As long as the young snake could be convinced to join the Dark, everything would run quite smoothly. And it seemed as if the young Weasley had already begun that particular conversion.

 

For now, all the Dark Lord could do was wait for the right time to reveal himself to his Inner Circle once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> So, I'm sitting here in shock. This fic had 10,010 hits when I published this chapter! Wow! Just, wow!
> 
> I hadn't planned to publish this chapter just yet, but I wanted to do something to celebrate a little. Mostly, though, I wanted to say this to y'all. First, thank you so, so much. I love each and every one of you. Second, to show my thanks, I want to do something special for y'all. So, leave a message saying what you'd like - whether it be a chapter from a different viewpoint, a one-shot from the universe, or really anything, as long as it's not too outlandish. If I see a common theme, I'll go with it, but if I don't, then I'm just going to pick my favorite and run with it.
> 
> Again, thanks /so/ much! I love you! Mwah!


	31. Meetings and Greetings, but No Leechings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all.  
> Just for clarification, this chapter takes right after Lucius, Remus, and Severus leave for the Manor and during the time when Gred and Forge are writing their apology letters.

Harry was nervous as he sat with Madam Malfoy and Draco in the parlor. Neville was in the gardens with Professor Greengrass, talking about his parents. Harry wasn't entirely certain of who he was waiting for. All Madam Malfoy had said was the man had been a close friend of his parents', his father especially, the man was now the Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor. There was something about a life-debt as well, but Harry didn't understand what that meant. Was it like the oaths of fealty they had sworn to Salazar Slytherin at the beginning of the year. Merlin's Beard, had that really only been two months ago?

  
And to think, Harry had once believed magic would be the most complicated part of his life.

  
Mister Malfoy came through the Floo first. A skinny, haggard man in worn robes followed. Professor Snape brought up the rear.

  
After casting three cleaning charms upon himself, Mister Malfoy turned towards the fireplace and began casting spells of some sort. Professor Snape joined him after he had finished his own cleansing. They were casting wards, that much Harry did know.

  
When they were finished, the third man was still casting cleaning charm's upon himself, some of which looked quite painful. Harry would have thought it was only him except Madam Malfoy said, "There is no need to hurt yourself, Lupin. You are quite clean, and I'm afraid if you cast too many more spells on those poor robes, they will fall apart, not that it would take very much. Worry not, I have already made an appointment for Madam Malkins to come for a private fitting after she closes her shop."  
At that, Lupin just fell to his knees. He spoke in a soft, quiet voice, "Thank you, Madam. You are far too kind, but thank you."

  
"You are welcome, Lupin. Now, stand up. I am certain you want to meet James's son properly, don't you."

  
"I - yes, of course. Thank you." His rising was much less graceful than his kneeling.

  
"Harry, this is Remus Lupin, your parents' friend I was telling you about. He is the Head of Gryffindor now. Remus, this is Harry."

  
"Nice to meet you, professor," Harry stuck out his hand but didn't bow his head. Madam Malfoy had warned him about the connotations of that gesture in this set of circumstances.

  
The professor took his hand, and then bowed his head to Harry! "Harry, I haven't seen you since you were a baby! It's so nice to see you again. It's so good to see you safe." The man looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to fall to the ground and worship the ground Harry was on, hug Harry until the end of days, or both.

  
Yeah, magic didn't even make the top ten of most complicated aspects of Harry's life.

  
Professor Lupin continued, "I could kill Dumbledore for keeping me from you, you know. I couldn't have raised you, not in my condition, I understand that. But I could have visited. I could have helped. Please understand, Harry, I wanted to be part of your life. I didn't want to stay away. But every time I suggested it, Dumbledore, he would bring up my condition, or he would talk about how you needed to stay away from the wizarding world until you were older..." he trailed off.

  
Harry tried to comfort him, but it was hard as he was seething with anger - anger towards Dumbledore, and he wanted to make certain the professor understood that. "I-it's all right, professor. You said it yourself, you didn't stay away because you wanted to. Besides, if what I'm hearing is true, and you had seen how the Dursleys were, I'd have just lost you to Azkaban, like I've lost Sirius. This is on Dumbledore, not you. And we're going to take him down, the Malfoys have promised me we will."

  
The conversation continued in that vein for some time, until finally Harry asked, "Remus," because the man had requested that Harry do so when he felt comfortable, "I know this may be rude, but you keep mentioning you 'condition,' though neither I nor Draco know what it is."

  
Remus looked as if he'd been shocked, before looking glancing at Narcissa with pain-filled eyes. He quickly cast them to the ground, not out of respect, but instead fear. Harry didn't know what he was afraid of. If he was sick, that wasn't his fault. In a quiet voice, barely a whisper, Remus said, "I'm a werewolf, Harry. I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback as a child. I-I understand if you aren't comfortable with me now. I won't force my presence on you."

  
"Remus, why are you talking like that? You're a werewolf. So what? You're still as kind and intelligent as you were five minutes ago. And as long as you take the Wolfsbane Potion, you're just you in wolf's body during the full moon. I know that most people feel differently, but, honestly, I don't care what your species is, Remus."

  
And that was when the adults all realized just how much of Lily was in her son.

  
It was also when they realized they didn't need to ease into certain aspects of their plan. Because Harry wouldn't fight in the shadows, not like the Malfoys did. He wouldn't trick people into doing what he wanted, not like they had taught Draco to. He wouldn't bend people to his will. No, Harry Potter was the sort of person to face his opponents head-on, and may the most pigheaded remain standing.

  
With that in mind, they could probably move the time-table up, by a few months or maybe even years. Narcissa smiled at the thought of having her sister and cousin home for Christmas after all of these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all.  
> So, I said I was planning on weekly updates on Mondays. Clearly, that did not work out. I'm sorry. That's still the plan, but it's pretty obvious you can't trust me to stick with it. I'm sorry.  
> I just finished writing this chapter. I think it's okay, and, hopefully, it moves us ahead in the plot.  
> I haven't got any classes today, so I might update again. Maybe I'll write some more of Percival at the hospital. I know some of you have been curious about Bill and Charlie, so that might a good thing to do. First, however, I'm going to respond to the comments I've been neglecting. I'm sorry about that, I really am.  
> Just so you know, as bad as I can sometimes be about replying to comments quickly, I really do appreciate each and every one.  
> Thank you for reading, and I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Mwah!


	32. Big Brother Is Watching (Out for You)

When Bill and Charlie finally arrived at St. Mungo's, Percival didn't know what to expect. He'd gotten the twins' letter, knew they didn't hate him, but he never expected anyone else to care. He was thus surprised by the bear-hug Charlie gave him, and the hair-ruffled, "How are you doing, little brother?" from Bill.

  
Percival had responded with, "I'm as well as can be expected. How are you?"

  
"The same, I suppose. But why in the name of Merlin are you over here by yourself?"

  
"Oh, it's noth-"

  
"Percival Ignatius Weasley, don't you dare tell me 'It's nothing.' They're blaming you, aren't they, Mum, Dad, and Ginny?"

  
"It-"

  
Violet interrupted him, saying, "Yes, they do. They've been glaring at him the whole time, when they've even acknowledged his presence."

  
"Figures. Thank you, dear lady witch, may I have your name."

  
"Of course, fine wizard. I am Parkinson, Violet Parkinson. Might I have yours in return?"

  
Bill made a sweeping bow from the waist, "I am Weasley, William Weasley, at your service, fair witch Parkinson."

  
The introduction was met with smiles and giggles from Percival and Violet.

  
"What? How badly did I mess that up?" Bill asked the pair.

  
"Oh, it was perfect, if we were in Paris instead of London."

  
"Does the thought count?"

  
"Yes, and the effort doubly so."

  
"I'm glad to here it," Bill halted a moment, "Would it be rude to excuse myself for a moment? I want to have words with Mum and Dad."

  
"You don-"

  
"Of course not. Feel free to give them a few from me."

  
After Bill left, Charlie gave a very stiff bow with both of his hands rigid at his sides. "I am Weasley, Charles Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you, miss."

  
"I'm Parkinson, Violet Parkinson. But you knew that already. Eastern Europe?"

  
"Romania, miss."

  
"Very interesting. Some very intriguing wards trace their roots back to that area, you know. Oh, and feel free to call me Violet or, at least, Parkinson. 'Miss' makes me feel as though I'm talking to a shop keeper."

  
No one will ever know what Charlie had meant to say because at that moment yelling could be heard from across the room.

 

 

Molly Weasley was furious. First, Percy had to drag that hag with him to the hospital. Then, he didn't even sit with them. And now, now, Bill was over here telling her how awful she was being to the ungrateful brat. She hadn't felt this angry since the night she and Arthur - but, no, she couldn't think of that. St. Mungo's was known throughout the world for its mind healers, and she couldn't have some budding Legilmens hearing that.

 

 

Bill was angry with his mother. No, scratch that, angry wasn't strong enough. Is this what his little brother had endured the entire time Bill had been gone? And it wasn't as if Bill or the others had helped the poor child. It would be fine. Percival was strong, clearly he had to be, and his big brothers were here for him now. Everything would be all right in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all.  
> So this wasn't up yesterday, but 2:30 is not too far past is it?  
> What do you think, do you like it? I liked writing it, and I also had fun thinking of different ways for Bill and Charlie to introduce themselves. I think that's something I want to play with, the interaction of different customs.  
> Ten House Points and a free chapter OR one-shot in this universe for the first person to guess what Molly and Arthur did.  
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing. I love all of y'all.


	33. The Trial Begins

Albus Dumbledore was irate as he walked through the Ministry of Magic. He was going to the courtrooms for his trial. What had the wizarding world come to that they were willing to hold a trial for him. Could they not see that he was protecting them? Were they truly so thick as to think that they would even be alive if not for him?

  
Barely a week had passed since the troll incident at Hogwarts. Normally, trials took much longer to arrange, but as there was a dead man, two injured children who may not wake up again, a stolen artifact capable of granting both immortality and infinite wealth, and one of the most powerful wizards in the world suspected as the culprit, well, even the Ministry knew better than to dawdle. The fact that some of the most powerful and well respected families in the whole of the wizarding world - the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Potters, the Greengrasses, the Longbottoms, the Clearwaters, and the MacMillans - were insisting upon haste in the proceedings and even volunteered to cover the costs of speeding the trial along certainly helped.

  
Dumbledore had been suspended from all of his posts, including both the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards, until after the trial. Still, it was of no surprise to any that the trial was held before the entire Wizengamot. It was a surprise that Bartemius Crouch was heading the proceedings because, though he was the Head of Magical Law Enforcement during the First Wizarding War, he had not been for some time. Many were comforted, however. Anyone willing to lock their own son in Azkaban would not be swayed by Dumbledore's influence and power, would they?

  
The proceedings were slow. Today was just arraignment. The next day would commence with the opening statements of each side. Dumbledore was representing himself while Amelia Bones was handling the prosecution. Given who was on the Wizengamot, it was unlikely Dumbledore would see Azkaban for his crimes, but it was just as unlikely they would allow him to walk away without any punishment. And since he had already been stripped of his title as Headmaster of Hogwarts, that could not be used as his punishment.   
No one was surprised to see the Weasley family there, though most were shocked to see the five eldest children sitting with the Malfoys. Everyone knew the third was different, but had he truly managed to corrupt the other four?

  
All of the Hogwarts professors who had been working before the incident would be required to give statements. All had agreed to do so under Veritaserum, though some, most notably Minerva McGonagall were reluctant to do so.

  
Harry and Draco sat stiff-backed between Madam and Mister Malfoy. Remus hovered awkwardly behind Mister Malfoy, much to the irritation of those sitting behind the Malfoys. No one dared to ask Lucius Malfoy's vassal to move, not when the blond was likely to treat that with as much affront as if he had been asked to move.

  
Narcissa was calm, sophisticated, and patient as she watched the proceedings begin. The trial should be over by the end of November. That would give her plenty of time to arrange for the trials Sirius, Bella, Rodolphus, and Rabastian had never gotten. Her heart ached for young Barty, sent away to rot for something he didn't do and by his own father no less. The poor baby. His poor mother. It was no wonder she had passed so soon after her son. In fact, Narcissa thought it was a testament to the iron-will of women the witch had made it as long as she had.

  
Bartemius Crouch began speaking, his voice was of normal volume, but the undercurrent of steel ensured it was heard over the murmur of the crowd. "Quiet, now. We are here today to formally charge Albus Dumbledore with two hundred counts of reckless child endangerment, two counts negligent battery of a child, one count negligent homicide, and one count theft. How do you plead, Mr. Dumbledore?"

  
"Not guilty."

  
"Very well. The defendant's plea is noted for the record. Am I to understand, Madam Bones, that the prosecution wishes to keep the possibility open for additional charges?"

  
"Yes, Mister Crouch, we would."

  
"We do not often allow this for a reason, Madam. It is unfair for someone to be forced to defend themselves against unknown charges. What are the charges you wish to keep the possibility of adding, and why should I allow them to be added to this case and not simply brought up in another?"

  
"The prosecution wishes to keep the option of adding the charges of up to two counts of negligent homicide of a child open. These charges regard the two children for whom Mr. Dumbledore is being charged with negligent battery of a child, as their survival of these injuries is not guaranteed.

  
"We also wish to keep the option of adding up to eighteen counts of coercion, depending on the statements given by the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know, the prosecution is not allowed to interview witnesses before the trial in order to keep the selection fair and prevent those whose statements may differ from the prosecution's argument from being silenced."

  
"Very well, Madam Bones, I will allow you the possibility of your additional charges. However, anything else will require a separate case."

  
"Of course, Mister Crouch. The prosecution gives you our gratitude for your cooperation."

  
And with those few paragraphs the wizarding world was sent into shock. Did Crouch really think there would be other charges?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all.  
> Dumbledore's trial has begun! Yay! Plot, at last! (Or something resembling plot, at least.)  
> For those interested, loneangel1992 won my little contest, so they'll be getting their gift soon. I might try some more little things like that, if y'all like them.  
> I still can't believe how many reads this has gotten. And I really can't believe how many kudos and bookmarks. You realize that over six hundred of y'all have given me kudos, right? That's over three times the population of my high school. I really wish I could do a cartwheel, just so that I could properly show how excited I am. :)  
> And, on that note, pretty please leave comments! I really like hearing what you think, whether it's positive or negative.   
> Thanks again for reading. I love all of y'all. Mwah!


	34. The Questioning of Severus Tobias Snape

The day of opening statements for Dumbledore's trial, there was a larger crowd than usual at the Ministry. Rita Skeeter's report of the arraignment, and her sly implications that more charges - whether added to this case or brought up in a separate one - had the wizarding world on edge with a desire to know everything.

The opening statements were suave and persuasive. It was clear Dumbledore and Madam Bones were each addressing a different half of the Wizengamot. Crouch would be the deciding vote then. Madam Bones smiled when she realized this.

Both sides had agreed to forgo the usual day between opening statements and calling witnesses, eager to get the trial over and done with, each side sure of their victory. The Veritaserum was from the stores of St. Mungo's and had been brewed by Horace Slughorn. It had been verified by no fewer than four Potions Masters. The first to be called to the witness stand was Professor Severus Snape.

The greasy haired Potions Professor was nervous as he walked towards the chair in the center of the room. There were no restraints, unlike the last time he sat in it, though that didn't stop his body from remembering their tight hold anyway. The Veritaserum was bitter on his tongue but went down his throat easily. He took a deep, steadying breath.  
Madam Bones told him, "State your name for record, sir?"

 

"Severus Tobias Snape," he said without thinking.

"Your residence of record?"

"During the school year, I reside in the chambers of the Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. My summer residence is 10 Spinner's End in Cokeworth."  
"And what is your occupation?"

"I am the Potions Professor and Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Head of Slytherin House, and, after Minerva McGonagall's placement as interim Headmistress, I was promoted to Deputy Headmaster."

Madam Bones addressed the Verifier, the person in charged with ensuring the person being questioned was actually who they said they were, with a bored tone, "Are those answers as they should be?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Then I may begin my questioning?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Very well. Professor Snape, were you aware that the Philosopher's Stone was being kept at Hogwarts?"

"No, not for certain."

"You had suspicions?"

"Yes."

"And what did you do with them?"

"I addressed them to Governor Malfoy, as is the procedure." He barely kept from mentioning Narcissa or Harry, but he did manage it.

"And what did Governor Malfoy tell you regarding your suspicions?"

"He said the only way he could even suggest the matter before the other Governors was if I had evidence of some kind."

"I see, and did you try to gain any evidence?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore was very firm about keeping the matter a secret. I knew if I were to take actions he did not approve of, he would use my past against me."

"You mean your service to You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

"But you were acquitted of those charges, revealed as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. More so, Hogwarts contracts do not allow for termination of contracts based on oaths of fealty."

There was silence. As it was not a question, Severus was not compelled to answer.

Madam Bones tried again, "What actions did you fear Professor Dumbledore would take, Professor Snape?"

"He could have written parents or convinced the Daily Prophet to publish something reminding our world of my involvement in the Great Wizarding War. The Howlers alone - Dumbledore may not have had cause to fire me, but he would have found a way for me to lose my job."

"I understand, Professor. Take a deep breath for me. You aren't on trial here." After Severus had done so, she asked, "What were the details of the protections Dumbledore had you put up for the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Dumbledore, he asked each of the professors, including myself, to create a task. He said that they were to be difficult but not impossible to solve. We weren't to tell each other the details of our task."

"What task did you create?"

"I created a riddle. Once one entered the room of my task, the entrance and exit were blocked with magical flame. There were seven bottles. Three contained poison, two contained nettle wine, one contained the potion allowing the drinker to cross the flames and continue on their journey, the last one permitted the drinker to cross the flames guarding the entrance and return how they came. A piece of paper containing a riddle was on the table with the bottles. It contained all of the clues one would need to figure out which bottle was which."

"You mention poisons, Professor. What were they?"

"One was the Draught of Living Death, another was Bloodless Body, and the last was Widow's Brew."

"Those are very terrible poisons. None of them have a known antidote. Tell me, Professor, were they your first choices for this task?"

"No, Madam Bones. I wanted to use Pain of Flame, Fearful Night, and Bruised Body."

"None of those are fatal to my understanding."

"No, they aren't. None of them cause any lasting side-effects and a simple healing salve will immediately repair the damage of Bruised Body."

"Then why did you use the fatal poisons instead?"

"Dumbledore thought a stronger deterrent was the better choice."

"Interesting. Let's skip ahead to the night a Mountain Troll managed to get into the castle, shall we? I understand you, Professor Greengrass, the whole of Slytherin House, and several alumni were not partaking in the feast, but were instead having your own private Halloween dinner in the Common Room. Why is that?"

Severus took a deep breath before responding, "As you know, Harry Potter was sorted into my House, in addition, he was also declared a ward of Slytherin this year. Halloween is the night his parents were killed. It is understandable that he did not wish to celebrate. Additionally, Neville Longbottom, who has become close with the first years of my House, has his own tragedy tied to that night. It was my decision, and one met with approval by my students, that we have a more subdued and private meal in the Common Room."

"You mention Neville Longbottom. He is a Gryffindor, is he not?"

"Yes."

"Yet you allowed him to take part in this more private meal, a meal which took place in the Common Room of you House?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting. Slytherin is notorious for being tight-knit, and none of the Houses are fond of allowing outsiders inside their Common Rooms. Moving on, however, tell me how you and the others first knew there was a troll in the dungeons."

"We heard banging and grunting. At first, we didn't know what it was, but as the beast drew nearer, it became clear what it was: a full-grown Mountain Troll."

"I see. And what actions did you take then?"

"Madam Malfoy sent the students to the dorms furthest from the entrance. She told the prefects and upper years that they were in charge until one of us came for them. Madam Malfoy also told them that, if the Common Room was breached by the troll, they were to Floo to Malfoy Manor before contacting the Ministry.

"The other adults, including myself, were fortifying our defenses. Madam and Mister Parkinson strengthened our wards and cast several new ones. Professor Greengrass and I helped while also working with the elder Bullstrodes and MacNairs to coordinate a strategy if it managed to get in. Governor Malfoy cast several charms to create a record of the event. I am not certain of exactly what the others were doing at this time; there was a general flurry of movement, and everyone was trying to get into a position where they could best help."

Madam Bones asked, "And did the troll ever get in?"

"No. After about twenty minutes, we could no longer hear it, so we thought it had left."

"What did you do then?"

"I went to the dormitories where the students were hiding while Professor Greengrass inform Professor Quirrel of the events with her Patronus."

"She did not tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"No. As the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, it was Quirrel's job to see to breaches of the school's security which deal with Dark wizards or creatures. Also, Professor Greengrass said she hoped he would be subtle about informing the other professors, so the students weren't frightened."

"I see. And you did not leave the Common Room?"

"Not at this time, no. When Madam Pomfrey asked for assistance with Granger and Weasley, Professor Greengrass and I went to Infirmary."

"And why was that?"

"We thought the troll was out of the dungeons, but we did not know how far it was. We did not wish to attract its attention and lure it back to the Common Room, not with the possibility of it attacking the students inside."

"Very well. No further questions, Mister Crouch," Madam Bones said.

Crouch replied with, "The witness is the Defense's to question, Mr. Dumbledore."

Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment. There were very few things Dumbledore could ask Snape that would not incriminate himself. And as Severus' past allegiance to Voldemort had already been mentioned and glossed over, there was nothing which Dumbledore could ask that would cast Severus in a bad light, at least, not while keeping himself clean.

Sighing, Dumbledore said, "The defense has no questions for the witness."

"Very well. Verifier, administer the antidote to Professor Snape."

Severus sagged with relief as the antidote made its way down his throat. There was something about not being able to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, even if you could get away with not telling the whole truth, that unnerved him. The fact that he was also in a Ministry courtroom only served to double his discomfort.

Madam Bones called McGonagall to the witness stand just as Severus took his seat next to Lucius. Both men smirked as Crouch called, "Verifier, administer the Veritaserum." There was no way she was going to be able to hide Dumbledore's secrets now.

And if all of the witnesses agreed to questioning under Veritaserum, it was going to look quite fishy if Dumbledore didn't agree to it as well, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I published this, I had 12,008 hits! Wow! 
> 
> To everyone who has read this story, I just want to say, thank you. To those of you who have left kudos or bookmarked it, thank you so much! And to those of you who have commented, thank you, thank you, thank you. Seriously, I love all of y'all, but without comments I start getting antsy, and thinking, "Do they like it? They don't like, do they? I messed up, I messed up. They don't like it." So, please, if you've got the time and desire, please leave a comment, even if you don't like something particular or just have a problem with the story as a whole. Really, anything has to be better than the ignorance-induced-worry.
> 
> That said, I'm really surprised by how much feedback I get from y'all. And I'm really surprised by how positive it is. Honestly, the worst any of y'all have said is to point out my grammar mistakes, and I really do appreciate that. So, yeah, you can just color me pink, I'm so tickled. :)
> 
> Updates might be a little slow while we're in the court scenes. They're very dialogue heavy, and thus difficult to write. I don't want to skim over them because they are important, and also kind of fun to write. So, we'll see.
> 
> Also, how would y'all feel about some one-shots from this universe? There are some things, like Percival's sorting, that I'd like to write, but don't want to publish if no one is interested.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I love all of y'all. Mwah!


	35. The Questioning of Minerva Isobel McGonagall

Madam Bones told the seated witch, "State your name for the record, ma'am?"

"Minerva Isobel McGonagall," she answered.

"Your residence of record?"

"I stay in the Head of Gryffindor suite of rooms during the school year. During the summer, I return to the cottage I own near Kilwinning."

"And what is your occupation?"

"Until recently, I have been the Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After Professor Dumbledore's sudden outsing, I was stripped of my own duties and given the title of Interim Headmistress, only until the end of the semester, at which time I am being forced to retire," McGonagall's tone was indignant towards the end.

Madam Bones was struggling to hide her smirk as she asked the Verifier, "Are those answers as they should be?" She was certain McGonagall knew something about Dumbledore's actions.

The Verifier said, "Yes, Madam." He had never seen Madam Bones more excited about the prospect of a case. What did she know?

Madam Bones asked, "Then I may begin my questioning?"

"Yes, Madam," there was an eagerness to his tone. He wanted to know what secrets of Dumbledore's McGonagall was keeping now.

"Good. Professor McGonagall, did you know the Philosopher's Stone was being kept at Hogwarts?"

Before she could stop herself, McGonagall said, "Yes."

"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you the Stone was at the school?"

"Yes."

"To your knowledge, did Professor Dumbledore tell anyone else where the Stone was?"

"Yes."

"Who were the others?"

McGonagall tried to keep silent or to redirect her thoughts, but as she had never felt the need to study potions in-depth, she didn't know how the potion worked. Without that knowledge, she couldn't work around it. After a moment, the answer spilled from her lips, "Everyone on the faculty aside from Severus."

"This includes Caretaker Filch and Groundskeeper Hagrid?"

"Yes."

"Was Professor Greengrass told?"

"No."

"Were the staff aware that two of their colleagues were unaware the Stone was at the school?"

"N-no. Most of the staff thought they knew."

"Who knew they were not told?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor Trelawney, and myself."

"Do you know why Professor Dumbledore did not tell Professors Snape and Greengrass about the Stone?"

"Yes."

"What was his reason?"

"He told me that he wanted to test Severus. Albus has never believed You-Know-Who is truly gone. As you know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a skillful Legilmens. If he were to return, anyone with information he desired was at risk. Albus was fairly certain of where Severus' loyalty lied, and he felt no need to test that. Instead, Albus wanted to test if Severus would refrain from looking for information he was told to avoid."

"That is what Professor Dumbledore told you?"

"Yes."

"Earlier, Professor Snape said the professors were told not to share the details of their 'tasks' as he put it. Was that something which applied to everyone, or was it a direction given only to Professor Snape?"

"It was a direction given to us all. Albus feared You-Know-Who would make an effort to steal the Stone and wanted to ensure no one had all of the answers to the tasks."

"Did Professor Dumbledore know the details of each task?"

"Yes."

"So no one was to know the details of each task but him?"

"Objection!" cried Professor Dumbledore, "She's leading the witness."

Barty Crouch hesitated a moment before saying, "Please rephrase the question, Madam Bones."

"Of course. Professor McGonagall, was Professor Dumbledore the only person who knew the details of each and every protection surrounding the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes."

"And what was the nature of the task you created to defend the Stone?"

"I created a life-sized wizard's chess set with a few pieces missing, so that one was forced to act as a piece if they wished to make it to the next task."

"I see. And, given the very nature of wizard's chess, would you say this was dangerous?"

"Yes, it was, but it wouldn't have been lethal."

"I understand. Before I forget, was Professor Greengrass asked to create a task for the Stone's protection?"

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"What was the reason?"

"Albus doesn't trust her. He never believed she was neutral during the war; he always suspected she was abroad persuading foreign wizards to her master's cause. He feared she would steal the Stone in an attempt to revive him!" McGonagall was screeching by the end.

"Is this also the reason she was not told of the Stone's placement at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... do you know how Albus Dumbledore came into possession of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No."

"Did you find it odd that he didn't tell you this?"

"Objection!" cried Dumbledore for the second time, "Relevance?"

"I must admit that I myself am curious about this question, Madam Bones," said Bartemius Crouch.

Madam Bones replied, "It stands to show the depth of the relationship between Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. And the answer may help determine if Professor McGonagall is to be held accountable in any more significant way than has already been decided by the Hogwarts Board of Governors and the Ministry of Magic."

"Very well," he said, "I'll allow it."

Madam Bones repeated the question to Professor McGonagall, "Did you find it odd that Dumbledore did not inform you of how he acquired the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Normally, Albus and I share and plan everything together."

"Just so we can have a better grasp of how large an aberration this is from your normal interactions, what is an example of such sharing and planning that most of us would be familiar with?"

"When James and Lily Potter went into hiding, they asked Albus to promise that, no matter what, Harry would not be sent to live with Lily's sister, Petunia, and her husband, Vernon. However, the night they were killed, we had a discussion. If the blood wards from James and Lily were to be kept in place, he had to stay with a blood relative. Thus, we chose to leave the boy with his aunt and uncle. Albus placed him on their doorstep that very night."

The courtroom was full of outrage, but McGonagall carried on, "Of course, we knew the boy's godfather would be a problem. Sirius Black never did have the sense to do as he was told. So we arranged for him to be arrested as on charges of being a Death Eater. All false, of course, but they did the job nicely. Especially as no one looked twice that a trial was not given." She was filled with dread as soon as the words left her mouth.

At that moment, it was Bedlam. People were screeching with anger, some at the revelation, others at the accusation. Very few were quiet or composed. It took Barty Crouch a full ten minutes to regain control of the room.

"Order!" he called, "I will have order in this court! Now, in light of these horrid accusations, Professor McGonagall will be taken into custody after her questioning today. I am also ordering a full review of those sentenced to Azkaban on charges of being a Death Eater and related crimes from the years 1989 to 1991 to ensure all sentenced received a due and fair trial. Priority is to be placed on the case of Sirius Orion Black. Charges and defendants are to be decided. Madam Bones, if you will please continue the questioning of the witness." 

"Of course," Madam Bones said, "Moving along, what were you doing Halloween night when you first heard that a troll had found its way into the school?"

"I was enjoying the feast with the rest of the faculty, barring Professors Snape and Greengrass."

"You say all of the faculty aside from Professor Snape and Professor Greengrass was present, but every account of the event, including your own, has Professor Quirrel bursting through in the midst of it and announcing to the Hall at large that a troll was in dungeon. Tell me, Professor, how is that possible?"

"Professor Quirrel had eaten something which didn't agree with him, so he had excused himself to the bathroom."

"Ah. What did you do from the time Professor Quirrel entered the Great Hall after excusing himself to the time young Mister Weasley and young Miss Granger were taken to the school infirmary?"

McGonagall responded, "Professor Dumbledore ordered all of the students to their Common Rooms, telling the prefects they were in charge. He told the professors to follow him to the Dungeons, which I and the others did. We did not see it in the Dungeons, but we soon heard screams and crashes from the girls' bathroom on the ground floor. We quickly made way to the room where we discovered Granger and Weasley being bludgeoned by the troll. Filius and Pomona began casting spells to place the two students into a sort of stasis, in order to prevent their injuries from worsening, while Albus and I took on the troll. Once the beast was knocked out, we transported the pair to the Infirmary."

"Very well. I am given to understand that Professor Quirrel fainted after informing the Great Hall that there was a troll in dungeon. Given your statement, it sounds as if no actions were taken regarding his condition. Is this, to your knowledge, true?"

"Yes."

"When did you next see Professor Quirrel?"

"I saw his body in the Infirmary, the morning after Halloween."

"I see. Did you return to the Great Hall at any point from when you left after hearing of a troll in the school and seeing the corpse of Professor Quirrel?"

"Yes."

"And he was not there?"

"Yes."

"So would you agree that he either recovered and left or that someone moved his unconscious body?"

"Yes."

"No further questions, sir," Madam Bones told Barty.

Barty said to Dumbledore, "The witness is the defendant's to question now."

Dumbledore didn't hesitate. He had counted on Minerva's testimony to help his case, but, honestly, they'd both be lucky to avoid Azkaban now. "The defense has no questions."  
"Very well. Verifier, administer the antidote to Professor McGonagall. Aurors, take Professor McGonagall into custody."

After she was administered the antidote and the haze of just answering the questions was answered, McGonagall was filled with true terror. She had no time to come to terms with that before she was seized on each side by an Auror, with another following and two in front.

As she watched McGonagall be escorted out and thought of both the reactions of Barty Crouch and Madam Bones, Narcissa smirked. Maybe sometimes justice was done honestly.  
That didn't mean she wouldn't help things along if she had to, of course, but, maybe just this once, she wouldn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all.
> 
> So, this chapter went somewhere unexpected. Really, I'm just the author. I had no idea that was coming. What do you think?
> 
> The response to this story is amazing! I still can't believe it! That said, please comment. I think we've pretty well established that I'm kind of a whore for them. :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I love all of y'all! Mwah!


	36. The Questioning of Rubeus Hagrid

Classes had been canceled at Hogwarts, due to the trial, as no one was certain exactly what day each professor would be called to testify. As such, Mister and Madam Malfoy had no issue with taking Draco, Harry, and Percival to the trial. After all, there was nothing like seeing something take place first hand, and, no matter what their boys did, they would have to deal with the law. And it wasn't as if the other respectable families had not brought their own children, though admittedly, no one else had brought any child under sixteen. That was their child's loss.

As they were waiting for the questioning to commence, Harry turned to Mister Malfoy. He nervously said, "You said I could ask questions if I felt confused, sir."

"I did, and you may," Mister Malfoy responded, far more kindly than most would ever suspect him capable of being with any besides Draco.

"When they were charging Dumbledore, Madam Bones charged him with 'two counts negligent battery.' I understood what the other charges meant, but this one confused me. What does it mean, sir?"

Lucius waited for a moment before saying, "Reckless endangerment is a criminal offense where one's actions or lack of actions places other individuals at risk of grievous bodily harm or death. Negligent homicide is a criminal offense where one's actions or lack of actions results in the death of another individual. Knowing this, what do you think 'Negligent battery' means, Harry?" Mister Malfoy made certain his voice would be heard be those around him. After all, as a School Governor, it did him well to be seen as a kind and patient teacher. It also helped quiet any rumors that the Malfoy and Black family Heads were simply using the young Potter Heir because if they didn't care for him, why ever would they bother teaching him?

Harry hesitated a moment, "Negligent battery is a criminal offense where one's actions or lack of actions results in the grievous bodily harm of another individual?"

"Are you asking or telling me, Harry?"

"Telling you, sir. Negligent battery is a criminal offense where one's actions or lack of actions results in the grievous bodily harm of another individual."

"Very good, Harry. That's very good."

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy."

Before anything else was said, Madam Bones announced, "The prosecution calls Rubeus Hagrid to the witness stand!"

Hagrid lumbered forward, and Harry noticed he seemed much cleaner than he usually did and that his clothes born no stains, holes, or patches. His hair and beard had been brushed, and while they still weren't neat, they were, at least tamer than usual. The effect was far from making Hagrid look like a clean-cut gentleman, but it did show how seriously he was taking this.

As he sat down in the witness stand, which was much to small to be comfortable for him, he was administered the Veritaserum. Harry noticed he did not even cringe at the taste, let alone protest it as McGonagall did.

Madam Bones asked the first question, "State your name for the record, sir?"

Harry was happy to note that there was no sarcasm in her tone at the address. He had really liked Hagrid when they had went to Diagon Alley together, and, the few times he had been able to persuade one of the upper years to join him, he had enjoyed his visits to Hagrid's hut. He would never forgive Hagrid if the man had anything to do with his placement with the Dursleys or his godfather's false imprisonment, though, so he hoped to Merlin the other man was innocent.

Hagrid said calmly, "Rubeus Hagrid, Madam. I don' have a middle name."

Madam Bones smiled, just a little. She wouldn't even have to ask Hagrid detailed questions, it seemed. "Your residence of record?"

"I live in the Groundskeeper's Hut at Hogwarts, Madam. I don' own anythin' anywhere."

"And what is your occupation?"

"I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, Madam."

"Very well. Are those answers as they should be, Verifier?"

"Yes, Madam Bones."

"Then I may begin my questioning?"

"Yes, Madam Bones."

"Good. Did you know the Philosopher's Stone was being kept at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore told me himself. He said tha' his friend _Monsieur_ Flamel was worried tha' You-Know-Who migh' try an' come take it, so he wanted it kept a' Hogwarts. When I was sent to take Harry to do his school shoppin', Professor Dumbledore had me ge' the Stone from Gringotts. Vault 713."

"Did you know Professor Snape and Professor Greengrass were unaware the Stone was being kept at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but Professor Dumbledore told me tha' Professor Snape didn't want to know, jus' in case You-Know-Who or one o' his Death Eaters started askin' questions. An' he said tha' he wanted to give Professor Greengrass time ta settle in before tellin' her."

"I see. That's a stark contrast to what Professor McGonagall told me."

"It's the truth, Madam Bones! Ye' got to believe! I didn't have anythin' to do with their schemin'!"

"Calm down, Hagrid. I believe you. After all, you're under Veritaserum right now. You couldn't lie if you wanted to." After Hagrid had visibly calmed, Madam Bones asked Hagrid, "Were you ordered to create a task for the protection of the Stone?"

"Yes, Madam. I put me Cerberus, Fluffy, on guard o'er the hatch tha' lead to the others. I wanted to put somethin' like a sphinx there, in case some kids wondered in or somethin'. I figured most would have the sense to jus' turn around and leave if they didn' know the answer to the riddle, but Professor Dumbledore insisted tha' somethin' like Fluffy would be better, 'cause ye can't just think yer way past it."

"So you were aware of the dangers of these creatures and wanted to minimize the risk of harm to the students?"

"O' course, Madam."

"But Professor Dumbledore ordered you to use a more dangerous and less easily controlled beast?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. And were you told not to share the details of your task with anyone?"

"Yes."

"So you did not know the details of anyone else's task?"

"No."

"To your knowledge, was Albus Dumbledore the only person who knew the details of each task?"

"Yes."

"Earlier, you told me Dumbledore had you retrieve the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts. Did it strike you as odd that it had been placed in a vault instead of being brought directly to the school."

"A little, but I figured tha' Gringotts is supposed to be the safest place to keep yer belongin's, so I thought maybe it was bein' held there jus' until we got all the protections set up."

  
"Were you aware the vault was under Dumbledore's name only, Mister Hagrid?"

"Yes. I asked him 'bout it, an' he told me that _Monsieur_ Flamel said he couldn't get down from France jus' to open a vault."

"So you did not know you were helping move an allegedly stolen item?"

"No, Madam Bones! I swear to it!"

"You can imagine that many find that hard to believe, Mister Hagrid, seeing as you seem to have a history of helping Albus Dumbledore with his less-than-legal plans. After all, weren't you the person responsible for bringing Harry Potter to his aunt's house at 4 Privet Drive from his home in Godric's Hollow?"

"I only took Harry there because that's what Dumbledore said Lily and James wanted. He said that since Lily's sister 'ad a little boy the same age as Harry, an' they though' it'd be good for 'im to grow up there, with a kid who wouldn't worship 'im as a hero but love 'im as a brother. I swear to ye tha' I didn't know it weren't what they wanted! An' I promise ye tha' didn't know how they was treatin' 'im, or I'd 'ave went an' got 'im sooner! An' I'm tellin' ye, I didn't know the Stone was stolen!"

"That's all right, calm down, Mister Hagrid. I believe you. As I said earlier, we know you're telling the truth. You're under Veritaserum, after all. And you needn't get so worked up anyway. You aren't on trial here," Madam Bones said soothingly. She was secretly pleased with how worked up he got; he gave them information she could hardly get away with asking for in these circumstances. She was also surprised that Dumbledore hadn't objected to her last question, but she thought that perhaps, after yesterday, the older man was struggling to rethink his defense and didn't want to waste energy objecting to questions he knew Madam Bones would find a way to justify.

She asked Hagrid, "Were you at the Halloween feast from the start to when it was announced that there was a troll in the dungeon?"

"Yes."

"After the announcement, what actions did you take?"

"I went firs' to the dungeons with the rest o' the faculty. Then I went to the girl's bathroom on the ground floor when we heard screamin'."

"What did you do when you saw the troll?"

"Strictly speakin', I ain't allowed to use magic, so there wasn't much tha' I could do. So I decided to distract it, givin' the professors time to ge' Weasley and Granger out and beat the bugger."

"That put yourself at great risk, didn't it?"

"Yes, but I figured it was be'er for me to get hit than those kids or one o' the professors. They're a lot more important."

"You're very brave and chivalrous, Mister Hagrid. I can see why you were sorted into Gryffindor." She gave him a warm smile. "And after, did you accompany the students to the Infirmary?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to go check the Great Hall and see if Professor Quirrel was all righ'."

"And was he?"

"I don' know. He wasn't in the Great Hall when I got there."

"What did you do then?"

"I found Professor Dumbledore and told him tha' Professor Quirrel wasn't in the Great Hall."

"What did Professor Dumbledore tell you?"

"He told me to look for Professor Quirrel because he was worried."

"Your search was slow, as Professor McGonagall had already been named Interim Headmistress when you found Professor Quirrel's body. Why was it so slow?"

"The castle is big, an' I didn't know where Professor Quirrel migh' 'ave gone. He 'ad been acting different, more skittish, since 'e returned from 'is year abroad. So I started lookin' in the quieter, more private places firs'."

"I understand. What drove you to search the third floor corridor on the right-hand side?"

"It struck me tha' maybe Professor Quirrel would check on the Stone, since it'd be righ' hard for a troll to get in on its own. It seemed likely tha' perhaps someone 'ad let it in. An' maybe Professor Quirrel though' someone 'ad done it as a diversion o' sorts."

"I see. Where in the maze of protections around the Stone was Professor Quirrel?"

"He was still in the antechamber with the hatch leadin' to the rest. Fluffy 'ad torn 'im to bits."

"What made you decide to take him to Professor McGonagall instead of leaving him and contacting the Ministry at once?"

"Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall told me to bring Professor Quirrel to them as soon as I found 'im, no ma'er what. An' since 'e was there wi' the Stone, I was sure she'd want to see 'im firs'."

"Governor Malfoy says you were quite rude to him and Professor Lupin when they saw you carrying Professor Quirrel's body. Why is that?"

"I didn't mean to be. I was jus' tryin' to do wha' I'd been told to. An' I knew tha' neither o' them knew 'bout the Stone, so I didn't want them hoverin' when I tried to explain where I found 'im."

"I understand, Mister Hagrid. No further questions, Mister Crouch." She sighed. Hagrid was a kind man, he really was, and he was a fairly clever one too. But after being expelled so young and orphaned on top of that, well, it was no wonder that he had never fully matured, which you could tell by his answers, especially the last few. She would have to make sure to discuss an assurance of his continued place at Hogwarts with the Board of Governors and whoever was picked as the new Headmaster or Headmistress.

Mister Crouch's thoughts mirrored Madam Bones' as he reluctantly told Dumbledore, "The witness is the Defense's to question now." Watching the man be questioned by his lone parental figure was going to be difficult to watch, especially as Hagrid had knowingly done nothing wrong.

Dumbledore stood up and walked a bit before turning to Hagrid asking, "Did you know that you weren't supposed to remove a body from a crime scene, Hagrid?"

"Yes, sir, bu-"

"Yet you did so anyway?"

"Yes, bu-"

"But what, Hagrid? Why did you knowingly do something you knew you weren't supposed to do?"

"'Cause ye told me to, sir! I figured if ye told me to, then it'd be all righ', 'cause then I was jus' doin' as I'd been told, see?"

Dumbledore cringed. Hagrid's wording would cause problems. The prosecution would not charge Hagrid as any sort of accomplice, in fact, Dumbledore would be lucky if they didn't try to charge him with child abuse for fostering Hagrid's dependence on him while refusing to allow him to mature. Damn! He'd gotten himself in a deeper hole instead of sliding part of the blame on Hagrid, as he had planned. Mother of Merlin, what was he going to do? Why did everyone have to agree to the Veritaserum? They didn't have to, so why?

  
It must have been Severus. That little upstart would have known everything he said would incriminate Dumbledore, would know that nothing which pertained to his own misdoings wouldn't come back to Dumbledore. But who was he working for and why? Because Severus wouldn't have come up with this plan on his own. No, not after Tobias. Severus was a follower, so who was leading him? Malfoy, perhaps? He would worry about that later. For now, he had to focus on questioning Hagrid. But what could he ask the half-giant?

  
Realizing there was no way to ask Hagrid anything that would show just how dependent upon him the other wizard was, Dumbledore said, "No further questions, Mr. Crouch."

"Very well. Verifier, administer the antidote to Mister Hagrid."

After Hagrid was given the antidote, he stood up and went to the audience stands. At a welcoming smile from Professor Greengrass, he joined the very odd group of Mister Malfoy, Madam Malfoy, Draco, Percival, Harry, Professor Snape, Professor Greengrass, Fred and George Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, former Professor Slughorn, Governors Nott, Zabini, Clearwater, and Patil, as well as their spouses, and several marital couples from various, predominately Slytherin, families. After he had taken his seat, and everyone's attention was elsewhere, Mister Malfoy leaned to his wife's ear.

"Our little zoo is growing," he whispered blithely.

"I know," she replied.

No more was said on the matter as Professor Trelawney was called to the stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all.
> 
> I just keep growing more and more surprised at the reception of this fic. It's got, as of my posting this 12,633 hits, 177 bookmarks, and 686 kudos! Wow!
> 
> A few of you had commented telling me you thought that I should either change the charge 'negligent battery' to the actual legal charge 'reckless endangerment,' or otherwise define it in the story. As I had used the charge 'reckless endangerment' already, didn't wish to confuse readers who might not go back and reread the chapter where the charges were made, and also felt the wizarding world would likely have different laws and criminal charges, I chose to go with the latter. I hope that clarifies it for everyone. If it doesn't, leave a comment, and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> I know that some of you were offended by Narcissa referring to Remus as Lucius' pet. I'd just like to clarify that her using that term had nothing to do with Remus being a werewolf and was rather a reference to the fealty he'd sworn to Lucius. In the same vein, when Lucius says, 'Our little zoo is growing,' he's /not/ commenting on Hagrid's status a half-giant. He means something more along the lines of, 'We are collecting a rather motley crew, aren't we, dear?" Also, it's a reference to one of my favorite shows ever. Ten House points and a one-shot to the first person to tell which show it's from. :)
> 
> I've also recently been convinced of the fact that Hagrid and Tom Riddle were friends at Hogwarts, before Tom framed Hagrid, of course. This has completely changed my whole view of the series, and I'm really not sure what to do with myself. But it did make me reexamine Hagrid's character as a whole, and I feel that if you look at how he acts through out the series, you can definitely see that he never really grew up. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! And please comment, whether it's just to say 'Hi,' you want to talk about something in-depth, you've noticed a mistake, you think this story is total crap, or anything really. :)


	37. The Questioning of Sybil Patricia Trelawney

 

 

Sybil Trelawney really wanted a glass - or bottle - of sherry. As it was, she couldn't have it. Alcohol and Veritaserum didn't mix well, what with the former loosening your tongue and the latter ensuring it told no falsehoods. Oh, no, she wasn't quite stupid enough to do that. Thus it was with the awareness of sobriety and the shaky legs of withdraw that she went to the witness stand.

 

She pursed her lips against the taste of the Veritaserum but didn't protest verbally. It would do her no good.

 

Madam Bones' face was as inexpressive as it always was when she was questioning someone, but there was a coldness to her eyes. Amelia was one of many who believed Trelawney to be a fraud, but she was also one the few who blamed the Seer, if she really was one, for the Potters' deaths. And now she had many reasons to believe that Trelawney was in cahoots with Dumbledore with this latest scheme. In a noticeably cool voice she asked, "State your name for the record, ma'am."

 

"Sybil Patricia Trelawney."

 

"Your residence of record?"

 

"I live in the rooms allowed to me as Divination Professor year round. I own no property."

 

"And what is your occupation?"

 

"I am the Divination Professor at Hogwarts."

 

"Are those answers as they should be, Verifier?"

 

"Yes, Madam," answered the Verifier.

 

"Then I may begin my questioning?"

 

"Yes, Madam."

 

"Very well. Did you know the Philosopher's Stone was being kept at Hogwarts?" Madam Bones asked Professor Trelawney.

 

"Yes," Trelawney answered.

 

"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you the Stone was at the school?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Do you how he acquired the Stone?"

 

"Yes." She said nothing more. Sybill Trelawney promised herself that she would reveal absolutely nothing she didn't have to.

 

Madam Bones noticed this and knew that this questioning would be far more difficult than Hagrid's. That's fine. Amelia didn't get where she was by running from a challenge.

 

"Tell me, how, to your knowledge, did he come into possession of the Philosopher's Stone?"

 

"We arranged for it to be stolen."

 

There were angered mutters throughout the courtroom, but they were nowhere near as loud or as heated as they had been at McGonagall's revelation.

 

Hiding her surprise, Madam Bones calmly asked, "How and by whom did you arrange for the Stone to be stolen?"

 

"There is a group of thieves which operate out of Nice. They call themselves _Les Quatre Cavaliers_. I do not know their names. We first contacted them through _Magie Aujourd'hui_ using a code commonly used by those wishing to contract criminal services. After several coded correspondences, which were placed in the ads section, we agreed they would steal the Stone for a fee of ten thousand Galleons. Other items were stolen as a cover, but we were unaware of the particulars as they were not covered in our fee."

 

"Did anyone at the school besides you and Dumbledore know that it was stolen?"

 

"No."

 

"Very well. Were you aware that neither Professor Snape nor Professor Greengrass knew the Stone was at the school?"

 

"Yes."

 

"How did you find out?"

 

"Dumbledore told me."

 

"What reasons did he give you?"

 

"He wanted to test Snape's loyalty, and he just didn't trust Greengrass," she kept her answer as short as possible. She had already said too much. Merlin, Albus better have a good way of weaseling them out of this.

 

"What did you know of the protections around the Stone?"

 

"I only knew some of the faculty were asked to create protections for it."

 

"You were not?"

 

"No."

 

"Why?"

 

"I'm a Seer. Most would not expect one of my specialties to be capable of creating a protection. Instead, my role in the Stone's protection, as well as Professor Vector's role, was to monitor and ensure everyone was warned if someone decided to steal it."

 

"I see. Both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall told me that the faculty were not allowed to discuss the nature of their tasks, yet you knew about Professor Vector's role, and, I postulate, she knew of yours. Why is that?"

 

"As I said before, we weren't charged with creating tasks for its protection. We were asked to monitor the likelihood of someone trying to steal it. Therefore, there was no reason to keep our parts secret, in fact, we hoped that, if word spread the Stone was protected by both an Arithmancer and a Seer, few would even consider trying to steal it."

 

"I see, but seeing as you were involved in the theft of the Stone, why would you not be more involved in its protection?"

 

"As I said, due to my specialties, it would have been strange for me to have created protections for the Stone. Seeing as we didn't want to draw anymore attention to how we'd gotten the Stone in the first place, we didn't even consider having me create a task."

 

"Hmm.... Is the desire to keep the details of the Stone's acquisition quiet part of the reason why teachers were forbidden from discussing the Stone with each other?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Was it the only reason?"

 

"No."

 

"What were the others?"

 

"We feared it falling into the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or one of his followers."

 

"You-Know-Who was vanquished ten years ago this Halloween. We have had no reports of his being alive, much less being in Britain and capable to command his followers, most of which, I remind the Court, are locked in Azkaban, and, many of which, are looking to be released whether guilty or not because of a lack of a trial before their imprisonment. Knowing this, Professor Trelawney, why has Albus Dumbledore taken to the notion of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return?"

 

"I have Seen it! As I was gazing in my crystal ball this past spring, I clearly saw Him emerge again. Hoping I was wrong, but fearing I was not, I checked first the tea leaves, then the tarot cards and did a final rune spread. You-Know-Who shall return! I was simply trying to buy us more time to prepare before that happened!"

 

"Okay, okay. We shall deal with these accusations later. To my knowledge, Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel were, until recently, good friends, weren't they?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay. Did Dumbledore try to discuss the matter of the Stone with Flamel?"

 

"Yes."

 

"But Flamel did not wish to part with the Stone?"

 

"No."

 

"Do you know why?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Why did he not wish to part with the Stone?"

 

"Nicholas Flamel believed his protections surrounding the Stone were sufficient for thieves, which was all he feared. The fool did not believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be capable of utilizing the Stone, if he were still living at all."

 

"I see. And did it seem odd to you that Dumbledore's solution was to steal the Stone rather than discuss it further?"

 

"No."

 

"Why?"

 

"Flamel would have no further discussion. He was doubting Dumbledore's intelligence before the theft,  saying I had fooled him somehow."

 

"Was he more willing to believe Dumbledore after the theft?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I see. To your knowledge, did Dumbledore do anything with Flamel's new found willingness to believe him?"

 

"No."

 

"Was he planning to?"

 

"It was a possibility."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Dumbledore hadn't decided if he was going to do anything, let alone what. But he always left the options open."

 

"What were these options?"

 

"One of them was for Flamel to allow Dumbledore to use the Stone to fund the war and keep the Order of the Phoenix healthy. Another was the option of having Flamel agree to the Stone's destruction due to the fear of it being used to bring back You-Know-Who. The last option was actually a combination of the two, in which the Stone was hidden rather than destroyed, so that Dumbledore could use it to fund the war and keep his Order healthy while greatly reducing the risk of it falling into the wrong hands."

 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but would long-term denial of the Elixir of Life not lead to the death of both Nicholas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle?"

 

"Yes."

 

And, Merlin, was the crowd loud at that.

 

"Do you realize that denying them the Elixir or the means to produce it could be taken as murder?"

 

"Yes! But, don't you understand, it's for the greater good!"

 

"I realize you were conspiring to commit murder; I think the Court will agree no good could come of that. We shall discuss this at a later date, however. For now, where were you the on Halloween night when the fact that a troll mas in the school was announced?"

 

"I was in the Great Hall at the Halloween feast."

 

"And what did you do after it was announced a troll was there?"

 

"I went to the dungeons with the other professors. When we heard screaming, we all went to the ground floor girl's room."

 

"Did you do anything else?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What else did you do?"

 

"After the students were taken to the infirmary, Dumbledore asked Professor Vector and myself to see if an attempt to steal the Stone was likely, though we had perceived no external threats. We both quickly realized there was something wrong. We were fortunate enough to come across Professor Quirrel in the hallway and told him of our findings. As he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, we all agreed he was the best person to ensure the Stone was secure."

 

"Did you see Professor Quirrel again?"

 

"No. The next time I heard anything regarding him, was when we found out he'd been killed. Oh, Merlin, it's my fault he his dead! If I hadn't ask-"

 

Madam Bones took sympathy on the charlatan, as it seemed she truly was sorry. Perhaps she was just one of many to have been duped by the grandfatherly visage, and perhaps Dumbledore himself was duped by it. Regardless of reason, Madam Bones told the crying professor, "Calm down, Professor. I will be the first to admit that it seems you are, at least partially, at fault for many things, but the death of Quirinius Quirrel is not one of them." To Barty Crouch, she said, "No further questions, sir."

 

"Thank you, Madam Bones. The witness is the defense's to question."

 

"Thank you, Barty," Dumbledore said, ignoring the way Barty's lips pursed at the breach of protocol. He paced a moment before saying, "Professor Trelawney, I want the Court to fully understand the scope of your abilities and connection with Seeing events related to Voldemort." There was a collective flinch throughout the courtroom at the name. "During the Wizarding War, you headed a team of Seers which helped the Order of the Phoenix in our fight against the Death Eaters, yes?"

 

"Yes. I was leader of the Phoenix's Eye; we were the most successful of all the Seer teams." Sybil was fairly certain she knew where Dumbledore was taking this, and, Merlin, it was a relief.

 

"And you yourself were the Seer who spoke the prophecy regarding Harry Potter and Voldemort?" Again there was a flinch.

 

"Yes."

 

"In my understanding, Seers can sometimes latch onto a particular subject. What is the likelihood that has happened to you regarding Voldemort?" A third flinch ran through the crowd.

 

"It's very likely. In fact, shortly after the war, the Order of the Oracle at Delphi declared it so."

 

"I see. So there is no chance what you saw regarding Voldemort's" a fourth flinch "return could have been a false reading?"

 

"No."

 

"Very well. When we discussed the possibility of hiding the Philosopher's Stone, did we ever state that we would do so without Nicholas Flamel's knowledge?"

 

"No."

 

"Did we ever discuss denying him the means of producing the Elixir of Life with the Stone if we hid it?"

 

"No."

 

"Very well. No further questions, Barty," Dumbledore said with most of his usual arrogance back in place.

 

Barty Crouch Sr. pursed his lips again as he said, "Verifier, administer the antidote." He wanted to tell the Aurors to take Trelawney into custody on charges of theft, but it would be nearly impossible to get a court to convict a Seer who had taken action regarding a subject they were tied to, especially when that Seer was connected to the Order of the Oracle at Delphi. He sighed, justice would not be done regarding this. Barty spoke in a clear voice, "This Court is adjourned for the day, concerning the case of Albus Dumbledore V. the Ministry of Magic. At 1 p.m., the cases of Sirius Black V. the Ministry of Magic, Bellatrix Lestrange V. the Ministry of Magic, Rodolphus Lestrange V. the Ministry of Magic, and Rabastian Lestrange V. the Ministry of Magic shall be heard."

 

This, of course, was an aberration of the usual court procedure, but the Ministry had uncovered over one hundred people who had been convicted without a trial during and immediately after the War, thanks to Minerva's McGonagall's slip up regarding Sirius Black. They all had to be given trials, now, though no charge was likely to stick given their original wrongful sentencing. Regardless, they had to have trials, so the Ministry was trying to squeeze as many in at any time they could. Thankfully, most had agreed to questioning under Veritaserum; unfortunately, most had lawyers who charged more per hour than most Ministry employees made in a year. And they were suing for attorney's fees and compensation for time spent in Azkaban. One thousand Galleons per day, to be exact. Just wonderful.

 

As they left the courtroom to return to Malfoy Manor for lunch, Narcissa had a smirk on her face which would freeze a basilisk in its tracks. Most thought it was for the trial, which was partly true. When they saw Andromeda waiting in the parlor, everyone in their little zoo understood. The Ministry didn't stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all!
> 
> First things first, all of you are so very, very kind. It just warms my heart every time I get a comment or a kudos from one of y'all! And on that note, I have 186 bookmarks! 186! That's four more than the amount of people attending my high school when I graduated. Wow!
> 
> Second, I'd like to hear what you have to say about this chapter. Trelawney was very uncooperative for most of it. And what do you think of Dumbledore's questions? I couldn't - as much as I wanted to - let him just keep responding with, "No questions." 
> 
> Third, what do you think over all? Is there anything you'd like to see more or less of? What direction would you like? I'm curious (and kind of fishing for ideas. My muse does better working with suggestions than creating them herself).
> 
> Fourth, what do you think of the one-shots I'm doing in this universe? And to LifeLover, I should have yours finished late today, early tomorrow.
> 
> And, I think that's all for now. I'll try to have a chapter up soon, but definitely expect one by Monday. And if I fail to deliver, feel free to chase me with coconuts (or just ask me what's going on, whichever works for you).
> 
> As always, thank you for reading; I love all of y'all! Mwah!


	38. Sirius Finally Gets a Trial

Andromeda Tonks was practically a doppelganger of her older sister Bellatrix, and not just in looks. She had the fierce dedication to her family, the same fiery temper. In fact, there was a rather humorous anecdote from the War, where Mundungus Fletcher had accidentally revealed several of the Order's secrets to Bellatrix, and had Mad-Eye Moody not seen her Dark Mark through her sleeve, she'd have heard even more.

  
The one place where Andromeda differed from Bellatrix was in how she liked to get her information, and in this, she was much more like her younger sister, Narcissa. Where Bella liked to bully, as a child, and torture, as an adult, Andy had always preferred to 'go fishing' and make you trip up. It was what had made her one of the best attorneys in Wizarding Britain, why she was able to work at the most prestigious and capable law firms in the nation, despite having been disowned from her family. And she was going to be personally handling many of the Death Eater cases herself, most notably that of her sister, cousin, and brothers-in-law.

  
Cissy had to admit her surprise when Andy had first contacted her, offering her services to their family. When she had asked why, all the elder had said was, " _Familie uber alles_ ," and that had been enough. Though it couldn't be seen, Narcissa was giddy. If everything went to plan, soon she would have both sisters and her cousin back! Life truly was a wonderful thing, sometimes.

  
Introductions were awkward and fussy and far too formal. But they had to be, at least until her sister was officially a Black again, which she requested as her only payment and would only take if she was successful in securing the release of the four.

  
Lunch, too, followed a stricter protocol than it should have, since Andromeda was - technically, for now - an employ, not family. Still, they made it through and were able to return to the Ministry with a calm and air of superiority that would make Mad-Eye Moody think twice before engaging.

  
When the group - Mister and Madam Malfoy, Draco, Harry, Percival and his brothers, Severus, Corinn, Remus, Hagrid, Andromeda and her daughter, Nymphadora - entered the Ministry, they saw Crouch and Madam Bones' faces fall. Andromeda was as ruthless in court as Bellatrix was in battle. In fact, the Ministry had planned to ask for her assistance as a Special Prosecutor for the imprisonment-without-trial cases. Clearly, that wasn't happening. Merlin! Could nothing go the right way!?!

  
The courtroom was full. Rita Skeeter was front-and-center; she and her photographer had the best view of the whole courtroom, the area around her surprisingly clear. She smiled welcomingly at Narcissa, gesturing at the empty seats. Narcissa smiled back. There were many reasons she and Rita were the oldest of friends, not all of them innocent, but it was little things like that which were why they were the best of friends, aside from Narcissa's sisters, of course.

  
After the courtroom was settled, Amelia Bones called Sirius Black to the witness stand; her tone had barely a tremor to it, noticeable only if you were looking.

  
When Sirius entered the room, surrounded by six Aurors, there was a gasp of shock. Gone was the effortlessly cool Sirius many of them had grown up with. Gone, too, was the obvious trickster who wore mischief like a cloak. In their place stood a half-starved aristocrat, his anger and disdain rolling off of him in waves. When he saw his beloved godson sitting between his cousin and old school enemy, the last of his remaining best friends behind the child, Sirius' expression was full of both surprise and relief. When he saw his other cousin standing in the Defense's place, he couldn't help but share a smirk with Andy. He and Bella, who had spent the past decade whispering through cell doors and down halls, would free long before dinner.

  
The seat had several restraints on it, and Sirius couldn't keep himself from quipping, "These are bit too snug, Ames. Mind having them loosened?"

  
The Veritaserum was bitter, but, after the swill of Azkaban, it was no problem to drink without showing his distaste. He was no potioneer, but Sirius knew Veritaserum was supposed to be both odorless and tasteless, so the Ministry either used a Potions Master as incompetent as himself or wished it to be so unpleasant. Either way, it didn't matter. Soon he'd be free.

  
Andromeda, as was the right of the Defense to their client, asked, "State your name for the record, sir."

  
"Sirius Orion Black."

  
"And your residence of record?"

  
"I've been locked up in Azkaban for the past decade, and both my properties and inheritances were stripped of me upon my imprisonment. I'm hoping my cousins will keep me up until I can get on my feet." Yeah, Veritaserum made you tell the truth, but it didn't force one to answer in a bland monotone, not if you fought it. He saw Andy fight a smile.

  
With a less pleasant tone, she asked, "Is everything as it should be, Verifier?"

  
"Yes, Madam."

  
"Then I may begin my questioning?"

  
"Yes, Madam."

  
"Very well. Mister Black, are you now or have you ever been a Death Eater?"

  
"No."

  
"Have you ever taken orders from the Dark Lord?"

  
"No." Her use of the technically proper term surprised him and told him quite a bit. It seemed he wasn't the only one to have a change of heart during the past decade.

  
"Do you bear a Dark Mark?"

  
"No."

  
"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

  
"No."

  
"So you did not give the Dark Lord their location?"

  
"No, and I couldn't have even if I wanted to." Which he did, at the end, but only because they had wanted to meet him.

  
"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles on the morning of 1 November, 1981?"

  
"No."

  
"What happened?"

  
"I knew Peter must have betrayed them, Harry, James, and Lily. I knew, so I tried to confront him. But he wouldn't face me. Peter blew up the block, knocking me unconscious. He must have sliced his finger off and left while I was out." Sirius didn't mention the Animagi bit. The Ministry certainly didn't need to know, though he would tell his family later. That is, if Remus hadn't already told them. Sirius was raised in the old ways, after all. He knew what Remus' position behind the Malfoys meant, recognized the ring on his left hand. Whatever Lucius had done or said, it clearly had earned him Remus' debt.

  
"Did you know anything about Harry Potter's placement with Lily Potter's Muggle relatives, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley?"

  
"NO! HARRY WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO END UP THERE!"

  
"Sirius, calm down. Harry is more than fine now. He's a Ward of Slytherin and second in his year, behind only your cousin, Draco. He's going to be all right. Now, to help the court understand how close you were with the Potters, tell me, for the first five placements, if there were that many, where was Harry supposed to go if something happened to both James and Lily."

  
"First was me, then Peter, the Longbottoms were next, then Severus Snape, followed by you and Ted."

  
"Okay, that matches what we have on record. Do you know anymore?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Tell them to me?"

  
"The Weasleys were sixth, followed by the Malfoys, Kinglsey Shacklebolt came after, Madam Pomfrey, and last was Rubeus Hagrid. If they were all unavailable, he was to go to a magical family of good-repute, preferably one of typically Neutral leanings, such as the Greengrasses or Patils."

  
"So he was not supposed to go to the Dursley?"

  
"Under no circumstances was Harry supposed to end up with them, Dumbledore, or McGonagall. James and Lily were very clear on that."

  
Those last questions were easily unnecessary, but as they weren't incriminating for Sirius, the court was curious, and Madam Tonks had given a reason, if admittedly a bad one, it was allowed. After all, there was no harm done, right?"

  
When Andromeda met Barty Crouch's eyes with a hard look that reminded people of why you didn't cross a Black, his blood ran cold for just a second. She said, "No further questions, sir," with same tone that one might use to dismiss a House Elf.

  
He told Madam Bones, "The accused is the Prosecution's to question."

  
She just shook her head, saying, "No questions, Mister Crouch." She believed Sirius and wanted to keep her wits about her for the Lestranges.

  
"Very well," he seemed to understand her reasoning. "Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, are you prepared to vote or is time needed for deliberation?"

  
All of the Wizengamot affirmed they were ready, so Barty asked, "In the case of Sirius Black V. the Ministry of Magic, raise your wand if you find the defendant guilty."

  
A scarce few hands were raised, all of them avid Light-siders who should have jumped to Sirius' defense.

  
Crouch then asked, "In the case of Sirius Black V. the Ministry of Magic, raise your wand if you find the defendant not guilty."

  
Though many more hands were raised this time, it was apparent that not everyone had voted. Crouch sighed; he hoped that this wasn't a trend that would continue throughout the day. With much reluctance, he said, "The Wizengamot has voted and finds the defendant, Sirius Orion Black, not guilty. As Mister Black was imprisoned without trial previously, he shall be awarded 1,000 Galleons restitution per day of imprisonment, to a sum of 3,667,000 Galleons, as well as his attorney fees. All seized property that was seized and has not been returned to his family shall be returned within one week. Please release Mister Black, Aurors. And Mister Black, please accept our sincerest apologies for your suffering."

  
Sirius just snorted at that as the restraints were removed. As he rolled his shoulders back, he was surprised and yet not when Andromeda asked, "What of the costs of his healing?"

  
"What?"

  
"The defense has also sued for the cost of healing for Mister Black, both physical and mental. Azkaban has clearly taken its toll, and he had injuries prior to imprisonment for which there is no record of treatment. Shall the Ministry grant payment for this, or shall I begin the paperwork for a civil suit tonight?"

  
"The Ministry has never granted such payment! We're already going to be in a some 200,000,000 Galleon deficit because of these hearings as it is!" Barty roared.

  
With venom, Andromeda said, "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you locked people away without trial. I look forward to our future days in court, Mr. Crouch."

  
By this time, Sirius was already approaching the stands. Remus hugged him first; it was tight, and Sirius could feel tears fall on his shoulder through the grimy prison robe. Narcissa was next, hugging him with all the ferocity and fire of Blacks. It technically wasn't proper, but even the Blacks sometimes told tradition and propriety to go to hell. After all of the hugs, reacquainting and introductions, Narcissa produced a set of robes out of her bag. Remus and his cousin, Nymphadora, cast a few concealment charms, so he could change without leaving the court room. Sirius wasn't certain if he was surprised or not that Lucius was the one to cast the cleaning spells on him, but, by the time Bellatrix entered the court room, he was looking like the Black he was.

  
As Sirius watched his cousins share a crimson smiles before Bellatrix turned her gaze to Sirius and giving him a haughty grin, which he gladly returned, he thought that nothing could stop them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all. Thank you for not chasing me with coconuts. :)
> 
> Sorry this wasn't posted on Monday. My muse hasn't been cooperating, so I didn't get it finished until a few minutes ago. :(  
> Also, to LifeLover, I'm still working on your one-shot. I promise to finish it as soon as I can!
> 
> So, I've recently learned that AO3 doesn't show you how many people are subscribing to your works on your dashboard. You have to check the stats. I only found this out by accidentally hitting that instead of the inbox. Anyway, not only does this fic have 14,394 hits, 257 bookmarks, /and/ 775 kudos, it also has 444 subscriptions!! I can't believe it! This is amazing! And I apologize for not giving a shout-out to the subscribers before. *Note: The stats that show up on this fic are different than the ones that are on my stats page. I'm really not sure which are accurate. 
> 
> Please, please, tell me what you think of this chapter! I'm really curious to hear what you think, whether it be good, bad, or ugly. As always, thank you for reading! I love all of y'all! Mwah!


	39. Bellatrix Gets a Trial and Amelia Gets a Wake-up

Draco wasn't certain what to think as he sat between his father and newly freed cousin. He was excited and happy, of course, but he'd never really thought this day would come. And as he watched his aunt sit proudly on the stand as if it were a throne, he could finally allow himself to hope that his family could be free, safe, and together. He wouldn't have to sneak with Percival to visit Nymphadora anymore. He wouldn't have to hide his love for his aunties. His mother wouldn't have to act as if she didn't care about either of her sisters. His father could finally be reunited with his best friend and sister-in-law.

  
Auntie Andromeda said, "State your name for the record, Madam."

  
Auntie Bella said, "Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black, sister dear."

  
"And your residence of record?"

  
"I've been in Azkaban for a decade, Andy, you know that. And if the Ministry didn't seize Number 12, it'll belong to Cissy or ickle Harry now."

  
Draco didn't see it, but he was certain Auntie Andy rolled her eyes at Auntie Bella. She asked, "Is everything as it should be, Verifier?"

  
He replied, "Yes, Madam."

  
"Then I may begin my questioning?"

  
"Yes, Madam."

  
"Very well. I want the court to understand something that will take a bit of explaining, so I ask the Prosecution to excuse the odd questions I am about to ask for the moment. Tell me, Madam Lestrange, what is your Hogwarts House?"

  
"Slytherin, same as most Blacks, certainly the same as you, little sister."

  
"And what are the traditions of the first night in Slytherin?"

  
"The Head of House informs us of the Rules, we swear an oath to Salazar Slytherin and His House, then the first years are checked for injuries."

  
"And this oath, what does it encompass?"

  
"We agree to follow the teachings and rules of Lord Slytherin and His House, and in return we are promised to be cared for."

  
"Is it true the Dark Lord is the Heir of Slytherin?"

  
"Yes."

  
"So by swearing an oath to the House of Slytherin, something which is very much legal, you were bound to the Dark Lord?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Thus you were bound to do as he bid?"

  
"Yes." Draco could see that Bellatrix wanted to voice her pride in doing so, but she clearly knew that doing so would not help her.

  
"You bear the Dark Mark?"

  
"Yes." Her pride was evident in her tone.

  
"Did you make a vow to the Dark Lord when you took it?"

  
"No. The Oath to Slytherin House was considered more than sufficient for all Slytherins. It was only those from other Houses or schools who were required to affirm their allegiance to the Dark Lord."

  
"I remind the court that if a liege orders someone who has given them fealty to perform an illicit action, the person to carry them out can not be legally held accountable. Therefore I ask, have you ever performed an illegal activity that was not ordered by the Dark Lord?"

  
"No." Draco knew this was a technicality. There were many things the Dark Lord had not specifically ordered his aunt - or his parents or godfather - to do which they had done. But they had a blanket order to stay safe, take revenge, and do anything they could to advance their goals. That was a tricky bit, on all sides of the issue.

  
"And did you at any time cast the Cruciatus Curse on the Longbottoms?"

  
"No."

  
"So you are not responsible for their current mental state, which has lead to their son effectively being an orphan?"

  
"No. I would never have harmed Alice or Frank. You know this!"

  
"I do, sister. But I needed the court to know. No further questions, Mr. Crouch."  
Draco saw Madam Bones take a deep breath when Crouch said, "The accused is the Prosecutions to question."  
"Thank you, Mister Crouch. Madam Lestrange, is it true that you once slaughtered an entire Muggle family, the children included, by forcing the members to cut each other by means of the Imperius?"  
"Somewhat."  
"What do you mean somewhat? Answer the questions yes or no, please."

  
"I don't think so, and you can't make me. No, I am going to tell you this story. You see, Slytherin takes care of its own, regardless of blood status. In the year 1976, a young witch was admitted to Hogwarts, and she sorted into Slytherin with a speed previously seen only in the Sortings of Blacks and Malfoys. This girl was a Muggleborn. Her parents didn't approve of magic, and she had in fact snuck onto the train. As such, she had none of the required supplies, but her Housemates were happy to accommodate her.

  
"When she returned home that summer, her parents were furious, not that she'd left, but that she'd done so to learn the 'Devil's Craft," as they called it. They beat her to unconsciousness before she could think to use her ring to return to the Common Room. When she finally regained consciousness and was able to, it was too late. The best healers in the world tried to save her, they couldn't. They failed her. We failed her.

  
"My Lord was furious, naturally. Muggle blood may have ran in her veins, but so did magic, and so did the fire and grit only found in Slytherins. He declared that the Muggles must pay, and we readily agreed. He ordered me to take my vengeance however I wished, since the plan had been for me and my husband Rodolphus to blood-adopt her. I enjoyed making them suffer, though it wasn't nearly what they deserved. I didn't hurt the dog, however. He was hers, and she loved him. We buried her in the Cemetery of Merlin and Morgana, as a witch of her caliber deserved. The poor beast refused to leave her gravesite and mourned her to his death not long after. We buried his body next to hers.

  
"Does that answer your question, Prosecutor?"

  
Draco didn't hear or care about Madam Bones' response. He was too busy thinking about the young witch, Julia Erikson, his aunt had referred to. It was a story he'd heard plenty, a cautionary tale to the children of Slytherins about House unity, and a reminder of the despicableness of Muggles to the children of Death Eaters.

  
Madam Bones clearly wanted to ask more questions. But after that answer, there wasn't much she could say. Going through every instance of his auntie's actions would likely only harden both her supporters and detractors, not move anyone from either group. But if she didn't ask any more questions, she ran the risk of people saying her prosecuting skills were weak or she was bought. Madam Bones was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and Draco was curious to see which she chose to ram into.

  
As it turned out, Madam Bones preferred the tough seas of useless questioning, and on they went.

  
"In the summer of 1981, there was an attack on a Muggle neighborhood. Order of the Phoenix Member Marlene McKinnon lived there with her sister and parents. You were seen engaging in duel with her while several other Death Eaters burned many Muggle homes down, often with families in them. Do you have a reasoning for this?"

  
"Yes."

  
"And what is that?"

  
"She wasn't Marlene."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Marlene was friends with Alice, and though I wasn't close with her, we did sometimes talk. I went to her house, so we could go to Diagon Alley together. When I arrived, someone shot a curse at me. I fired back and used my Mark to call for others, as it was clearly a trap.

  
"During the fight, the witch's face started twitching, and soon it became apparent that whoever I was fighting had taken Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Marlene. I blew them up at once. I still don't know what happened to Marlene or her family."

  
Well, that was unexpected, Draco thought. His parents had told him the story, of course, but it was different hearing it from his aunt. It was different to hear the emotion in her voice, to hear that anger with an undercurrent of pain. It was different to hear these stories when told not by a second or third-hand account, or even by a casual observer, but instead by the person who had actually experienced it. They weren't just stories anymore; they weren't even just events in a war. They were things which caused his auntie pain, and Draco vowed to help her through it, as any good nephew should.

  
Madam Bones tried once more to trap Bellatrix in something, anything. "Did you use any Unforgivables in this fight?"

  
"No, even though I and most others had a standing order to use them whenever we felt the need. And, before you ask, we had standing orders to use our Dark Marks to call for assistance anytime we considered it necessary or simply useful."

  
Madam Bones was fuming at Auntie Bella's attitude, but, a breach of protocol was not a punishable offense unless it was declared so by the Administrator of Justice, in this case Mr. Crouch. She said in a disbelieving tone, "No further questions, Mister Crouch." It was obvious to everyone that her questions were not answered how she expected.  
"Very well. Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, are you prepared to vote, or do you need time for deliberation?"

  
There was an outcry that more time was necessary, as few knew what to do. A half hour passed, then an hour. Finally, they were ready to vote. Draco was glad. He wanted his aunt free and to use the bathroom, in that order, though if they didn't hurry up, he wasn't sure it would remain that way.

  
"In the case of Bellatrix Lestrange V. the Ministry of Magic, raise your wand if you find the defendant guilty."

  
Nearly half raised their wands. It would be close.

  
"In the case of Bellatrix Lestrange V. the Ministry of Magic, raise your wand if you find the defendant not guilty."

  
Just two people over half raised their wands. Bellatrix was free.

  
With much reluctance, Barty Crouch Sr. said, "The Wizengamot has voted and finds the defendant, Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black, not guilty. As Madam Lestrange was imprisoned without trial previously, she shall be awarded 1,000 Galleons restitution per day of imprisonment, to a sum of 3,667,000 Galleons, as well as her attorney fees. All seized property that was seized and has not been returned to her family shall be returned within one week. Please release Madam Lestrange, Aurors. And Madam Lestrange, please accept our sincerest apologies for your suffering."

  
"Not likely, love," she said as she embraced first her younger sister then her baby sister. Draco was too busy being strangled by a hug to hear Auntie Andy's argument with Crouch but knew enough to say that it followed roughly the same pattern as before. Honestly, didn't Crouch realize it would be cheaper to consent to pay for treatment at St. Mungo's instead of getting stuck with the private Healer bills that the Ministry was certain to get stuck with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all.
> 
> I probably won't be updating anymore today, though that's certainly not a hard no. I hope you like it.
> 
> As always, I am stunned by the amount of attention this fic gets! Thanks everyone!
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me what me you thank. As always, I love all of y'all. Mwah!


	40. A Lecture and a Letter

After helping welcome his aunt, Draco told his father he needed to use the bathroom. Lucius sent Remus with him, and Harry tagged along. While Draco had barely resisted the urge not to pout - he was eleven, which was far too old for an escort to the toilet! - it turned out to be a good thing.

  
As they were leaving the bathroom, the trio were cornered by an irate Molly Weasley, who had left the hospital for something other than a quick shower and short sleep in weeks. She began to berate them instantly.

  
"Do you have any idea what you have done, boy? Do you know who they've just freed? Did you hear the things she described?"

  
Harry spoke with much more calm than the fire-y anger he felt should have allowed, "I understand, Mrs. Weasley, that two people who were imprisoned without trial were just found not guilty of their crimes and that many more are likely to follow suit."

  
"THEY'RE GETTING OFF ON A TECHNICALITY! They'll do those things again, just you wait and see, then how will you feel?"

  
"The two people already freed are the godfather who was denied the right to see me for a decade and the aunt of my best friend. There is very little either could do which would cause me to feel shame at their actions, and, if the reasoning was the same as Madam Lestrange's for the actions addressed in court today, I wager to say that nothing could."  
Molly didn't like that, not at all. She made to draw her wand but found one already pointed at her chest. The look she gave Remus was full of both surprise and contempt.

  
"You can't do that, Remus. You can't hurt me. We were in the Order together. And besides that, there's your condition to think of. You don't really think that the Ministry would choose the side of a werewolf over that of a witch, do you?"

  
Remus didn't show the pain he felt at her words, though it was great. A life-time with his condition had hardened him to them. He spoke in a polite, yet curt, tone, "I believe the Ministry would take the word of a vassal of a well-respected House's Head to that of the matriarch of what many consider blood-traitors. And that is without considering the testimony of the two Heirs present," he paused before continuing, "Tell me, Molly, do you really want the Ministry looking into your actions of late?"

  
Her face burned red with anger, and she muttered something to the effect of, "This isn't over yet," before storming off.

  
The trio took a moment to collect themselves before following. As they walked, Draco asked, "What has she been doing which she would want to hide from the Ministry, Remus?"

  
Remus quirked a smile before saying, "I have no idea, young sir. Sometimes, you get a feeling about these things."

  
"Oh," Draco said, "Mother and Father have always said that everyone does things they would prefer the Ministry not know about; it's just the details which vary."

  
"That is true too."

  
"Do you have any idea what she could be doing?"

  
"No, not really. I know Arthur enjoys taking apart and trying to charm Muggle objects, which would likely cause an inquiry and get him demoted, if the Ministry were to find out. But, as for Molly, I don't know. She always played her hands close to her chest, though I will say that I've seen both her and your aunt in battle, and neither was more sadistic than the other."

  
They walked the rest of the way in contemplative silence, until they were met by a young House Elf. The Elf introduced herself, saying, "Excuse Winky sirs, but she's be carrying a letter for Mister Lucius from Winky's Young Master. He's be telling her not to looks, so she doesn't. But he's saying it's important and has to dos with the Young Master's and Mister Lucius' Master."

  
Draco asked the Elf, "If it is meant for my father, why are you interrupting us instead of taking it directly to him?"

  
"Young Master be telling Winky nots to cause a 'scene,' since this be a secret. But he's be needing it delivered today, so Winky thinks giving it to Mister Lucius' son and servant bes the best way. Will yous take it to him, since it bes from Young Master on his Master's orders?"

  
The trio all knew that only one man could ever be considered Lucius Malfoy's master, well, okay, there were two, but Abraxas was dead. Thus, Remus said, "Of course, Winky. I will be honored to deliver the letter to my master on behalf of yours."

  
"Thank yous very much." The Elf handed Remus the letter before Apparating away with a pop.

  
Remus cast every detection spell knew before they continued on their journey back to the courtroom. By the time they returned, Rodolphus' trial was already over, and he held his wife's hand for the first time in ten years while watching his brother's trial.

  
When he noticed them, Lucius asked in a bored tone, "Sit down, and tell me what took you so long."

  
The three sat, Draco now between his father and aunt, Harry between Madam Malfoy and Sirius, and Remus behind Mister Malfoy and to the left. Remus whispered into Mister Malfoy's ear, "We were waylaid first by Molly Weasley, sir. She made some rude comments to Harry regarding Sirius, Madam Lestrange, and the rest of your associates who are at last being given their right to a trial. He stood up to her, and she grew angry, nearly drawing her wand. I drew my own first, and we had a confrontation.

  
"The second and last time we were stopped, it was by a House Elf who had a letter for you. She said it was urgent, from her Young Master to you regarding your shared master. I have cast every detection spell I know upon it have found it to be clean of tampering and ill-intent, sir." He slipped the letter to Lucius, knowing the man would not want a scene made of this.

  
"Very well, I suppose you shall not be punished for your sloth," Lucius said in a tone meant to carry. In a quieter voice, he said, "Thank you, Remus. You have done well today."  
Remus was filled with pride at the last statement. Praise was something he had little in his life, so he received great joy in being given it. The fact that the Malfoys preferred only to praise when they felt it truly earned helped him feel he may actually deserve it.

  
Rodolphus overheard on one side, and Severus overheard on the other. Soon, much of their group knew, though there were exceptions - Hagrid and all of the Weasleys except Percival.

  
There was a bit of hesitance in Bellatrix before she told her cousin and niece the news, but, in the end, she thought it best they found out now. Nymphadora reacted by simply raising her eyebrows, while Sirius told Narcissa.

  
By the time all of this was settled, Rabastan was a free man, and Andromeda was finally ready to be re-accepted into the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

  
Rabastan was given the same cleaning charms as the others, as well as new robes. They were waiting for court to officially be adjourned before leaving for the Manor. Once there, the newly freed would be checked by Horace, Severus, and Corinn, and Lucius would read the letter.

  
If any were surprised at the lack of mingling done by the primarily Slytherin alumni group, they didn't show it. Most reasoned that it was due to the combination of desire and necessity of getting the four former prisoners checked by a Healer as soon as possible. No one did anything to rectify this belief.

  
Nor did anyone listen to who Crouch said would be tried the next day. There were other things to be concerned with. After all, young Barty might be alive, and, more importantly, their Lord was able to contact them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> First, I have over 15,000 hits on this fic! When I started it, I didn't even expect to get 1,500, so this is amazing!
> 
> Second, the lovely veltaio has volunteered to be my beta! She's started from the beginning and is progressing through, bless her heart. Thank you again!  
> *She's about a quarter of the way through, so any mistakes you catch now will mean less work for her. Thanks! :)
> 
> Third, what did you think of the chapter? As much as I enjoy writing the court scenes, my muse needed a break from them.
> 
> Fourth, to LifeLover, I haven't forgotten you, I promise. I half your one-shot about half-finished. I'm sorry it's taking so long. :(
> 
> Fifth, and in that same vein, what do y'all think of the one-shots for this series that I have up? Would you like to see more?
> 
> And, I think that's it. As always, please comment whether it's to say you like it, love it, hate it so much you printed it out for toilet paper, or I didn't explain something clearly enough. Thank you for reading! I love all of y'all! Mwah!


	41. The Writing of a Letter and the Reading of Another

 

 

The problem with Hogwarts was that everyone, with or without meaning to, placed to much pride in and importance on their House, which made them all biased and somewhat unsuitable as a professor or Headmaster. The problem with hiring a foreign-educated professor was that British wizards, being cut off from the continent, were among the most xenophobic, especially when it came to those who were supposed to be teaching their children. As you can imagine, this left the Ministry of Magic and the Board of Governors in a tight spot when a professor needed to be replaced on short notice. It was unheard of for there to be such a problem regarding the Headmaster, as the Deputy Head had always been capable of taking over. In the current situation, that could not be the case as Severus Snape would not be willing to give up being the Head of Slytherin, even if Corinn Greengrass was there to take over the job.

  
Inspiration struck Cornelius Fudge, as he sat in his office sipping brandy-laced tea. There was an option. He had been expelled, which would normally prevent one from holding a job, but he was a very successful wizard now, married with children and grandchildren who had attended Hogwarts. He was a hero, having helped capture the Dark Wizard Grindewald. He was from a family old and pure enough to be featured on the Sacred 28. Merlin, he was the author of one of Hogwarts textbooks! And he had been a Hufflepuff, just like Fudge himself, and weren't Helga's children supposed to be the most fair and hardworking?  
Fudge quickly grabbed a quill from the holder on his desk and began to write:

  
_To the Witches and Wizards of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I, Cornelius O. Fudge, Minister of Magic, submit for consideration of the post Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Newton Artemius Fido Scamander, Order of Merlin, Second Class. I believe his experiences abroad, as well as his own struggles with the House system, have given him the insight necessary to fix the problems plaguing our great school. Please reply with haste regarding whether he is considered an appropriate candidate or is found lacking._

 

  
_Sincerely,_  
_Cornelius Fudge_  
_Minister of Magic_  
_Member of the International Confederation of Wizards_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_

 

 

Many miles away, in the Healing Room of Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy was reading a very different letter while his siblings-in-law and cousin-in-law were being given medical examinations after their lengthy stays in Azkaban. The letter read:

  
_To Lucius, my faithful servant,_

  
_You have searched far and often for me. Though you never managed to find me, your devotion in the attempt has proven your loyalty. I know it was fear for your family and the item I left in your possession which prevented you from abandoning your duties in favor of giving all of your time and energy to the search. Know that when I return, your family shall face no punishment, unlike some, but rather reward._

  
_I write through young Barty's hand, at the moment. After my meeting with young Potter's parents was ambushed, I was wrenched from my body. Now I have no form of my own, am less even than a ghost, forced to inhabit the bodies of others._

  
_Dumbledore was right to hide the Stone, as it was my intention to steal it and use it to return. Quirrel was too weak to perform the tasks necessary in gaining it, however. But that is no matter. You know I am living, and you shall help me now, my faithful one._

  
_You must free Barty. He and his mother used Polyjuice Potion to fool the Dementors at Azkaban. She is dead, but he has been kept under the Imperius Curse by his father. His freedom can only help us, but try not to kill his father at the moment. He deserves a far more thorough punishment._

  
_Find the materials necessary for both the Rudimentary Form Potion and the Regeneration Potion. Many are likely in your own stores. Have Severus and Horace Slughorn purchase those ingredients you do not already possess. I trust you to find a suitable enemy to use for my resurrection, so I give no direction there. You may summon me through the Mark when you have everything gathered for the first but not until then._

  
_Revive my forces as much as possible. Create a list of those who are most likely to betray us and those who already have. Do nothing to them yet, however. Their punishment shall be mine to deliver. You may share this letter to prove I am not gone from this plane. It is linked to both the Rings of Slytherin and my Dark Marks to prevent its knowledge being revealed to those who have neither._

  
_Spread our goals to the younger Slytherins, those who may not understand. Educate them in our ways. Make certain they know not only of the inferiority of Muggles, but also of the atrocities they have committed._

  
_Inform young Potter that we will speak at length of the night his parents were killed, but assure him that it was not I who killed him, nor was it my intention that night. Tell him that had things went differently, his parents were willing to swear themselves to me, that his mother had been the one to persuade his father to do so. Make certain he understands that, had the night went to plan, he would have been raised to be as loyal to me as you have certainly raised young Draco to be._

  
_For now, those are all the orders I have for you. Be swift and thorough in your obedience, Lucius._

  
_You Master,_  
_Lord Voldemort_  
_Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Founders Four_

 

For a moment, Lucius was overcome in shock, awe, and joy. His Master was alive! His Master was alive, and he knew that, though Lucius had failed him, it had not been for lack of effort. His family would not be punished for his failures when their Master returned. And, Merlin, what a wonderful thought. The Dark Lord would return.

  
The Dark Lord would return and undo this downward slope of wizarding society. Soon, there would be none of this Muggles with Magic nonsense, which the Mudbloods had began calling themselves. One would either live in the magical world and follow its customs, or they would not be allowed the use of magic. Soon, Muggles who dared to harm Magical children would be punished duly for their crimes. There would be no more leaving it to their courts with their pathetic excuses for punishment. Soon, the wizarding world would recognize the danger it had put itself in. They were too close to accidental exposure, too close to being discovered without a plan of defense, let alone attack.

  
Soon, the Dark Lord would return, and all would recognize his authority as final.

  
After recovering himself, Lucius said to the room, "I mean no offense or disrespect, and take this not as a sign of distrust, but I have information which must be shared immediately, but which can not be known by any non-Slytherin. I ask that all Slytherins remain, and all non-Slytherins exit the room. Sirius, are you well enough to move, or do I need to have a House Elf assist you?"

  
Sirius chuckled before saying, "I am well enough, if we do not travel far. I don't think it is a good idea for me to be standing for long."  
Remus spoke in the soft tone he usually used these days, "I believe the library is close enough and will prevent most problems, sir. That is, if we may use it, of course."  
"Of course you may use it, Remus," Narcissa replied. Honestly, on his best day, the man was as self-deprecating and full of issues regarding his self-worth as Severus  was on his worst. "Take the others there, and call an elf if you need or desire anything. That goes for all of you." She had learned the hard way that Remus Lupin would go three or more days without a bite to eat because he didn't need it, if you didn't order him to. And while Narcissa Malfoy was no champion of werewolf rights, she treated even her House Elves better than that. Morgana, she had treated given the Muggle prisoners they kept during the war more; they were fed at least once a day, as they died far too quickly if you didn't.

  
Once those who did not belong to Salazar's House had left - Remus, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Nymphadora, and Hagrid, of all people - the Slytherins - Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Harry, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Andromeda, Severus, Corinn, Percival, Rita, and Horace - all took a moment to seat themselves. Bellatrix sat on a bed with the three boys, her arms wrapped around them as if they were her own. Rodolphus and Rabastan, who had been prevented from seeing each other for a decade - separation which, as magical twins, was the cruelest of all tortures - were holding each other on another bed while Corinn, who people forgot was engaged to Rabastan, spoke comfortingly and stroked their arms. Narcissa and Andromeda had arms around the others waist, happy and thankful to once again be able to call each other sisters. Severus sat with Rita and Horace, each of them anxious for news about their Lord more than anything. Lucius allowed this picture to sink in before reading the letter aloud.

  
All were stunned, each fixating on something different. Harry recovered first, saying, "He really wasn't planning to kill them?"

  
Lucius shook his head, waiting to see what else the boy would say. Harry, it turned out, often tested the waters with a statement he knew to be true before making a larger revelation.

  
"My mum and dad were going to swear themselves to him?"

  
Lucius nodded. When he was like this, Harry was a bit like a frightened animal. If you spoke, he would flee, and he would never return to this moment again.

  
"So they would be proud of me, of my decisions? The-they wouldn't be ashamed that I wished to serve the Dark Lord too." It was something he'd been considering, as the Dark's goals made sense to him, and the Light had only sought to use and manipulate him. The biggest problem had been that the most common theory of what had happened involved the Dark Lord killing his parents, but, if that hadn't happened, the only issue stopping him was how his parents might feel.

  
Lucius' mouth split into a grin many would call lupine. Bellatrix told Harry, as she hugged him even closer, "If they truly intended to swear themselves to the Dark Lord, they would be proud you wished to follow them there."

  
Narcissa continued, "They would likely lose their minds with worry because the service isn't without risks, isn't something you enter lightly," she looked at Draco then Percival while she said this, before looking at Harry and going on, "But they would recognize the necessity of it and the honor of doing so."

  
Severus spoke next, "It will be many years before you must decide how fully you wish to devote yourself to the Dark Lord and his cause, Harry, though I am certain I am far from alone in saying that your interest comforts me. As it is, however, the Dark Lord accepts none until they are sixteen, and only then under exceptional circumstances. None of this will matter, of course, if we do not aid the Dark Lord in his return. Lucius, which of the ingredients do you have already?"

  
As the discussion grew more and more technical, the three boys grew quieter. Bellatrix, her husband, and brother-in-law grew tired as the discussion wore on and had to lie down. When the boys tried to leave the bed as propriety dictated, she said, "Don't. It'll be cold. It'll be cold, and I'll think they're coming." No clarification was needed for that, so the three stayed where they were. Draco and Harry each transfigured a button into a comb and began combing through her knotted curls. Percival took to rubbing her calloused and cold feet. They were all just hoping to provide some comfort to the witch, as they had been warned in detail by Lucius and Severus what they had been like after their own short stays in the wizarding prison.

  
For the most part, it seemed the presence of Rodolphus was keeping Rabastan calm and vice versa. Corinn's calm, steadying voice and motions helped to, and everyone noticed but no one commented on how she slowly and easily work them through the tears and the shudders. Narcissa wondered about how Remus and the others were helping her cousin.

  
It was impossible to tell how someone would react to Azkaban. Some, like Bellatrix, looked and acted like someone with an illness - thin, pale, lethargic, and clingy, others, like the Lestrange twins, were overcome with sadness and relief at once, their neglected bodies barely able to cope. There were many other reactions, of course.

  
When Lucius had first been freed, he had become fearful if Draco, Narcissa, and Abraxas weren't in his immediate line of sight. He'd been terrified to sleep, afraid they would disappear. She had grown worried Draco's muscles would atrophy because of how little Lucius would set the babe down, let alone allow him to move. It had taken months for him to get over this, almost a year before he would set foot off of the Malfoy estate.

  
Severus had been completely broken. All of his memories of his sperm donor's - there was no way that pig was a father - had played on repeat. All of the conditioning came back. And, even when freed, Severus' dreams were still haunted by the swine. He barely ate or slept. He worked himself ragged, refusing to deny any request made of him. It was so bad that his Slytherins started getting detentions just so he would allow them to help tidy up the potions classrooms, since he wouldn't let them do anything else to help. She still didn't know how Dumbledore was allowed to hire such a broken man.

  
She herself had spent two weeks in Azkaban, and, as anyone could attest, she was easy to set off. Her temper was just as fire-y as usual, but she lacked her normal control. More than a few witches and wizards bore scars from this time, her father-in-law among them. But Abraxas had only soothed and comforted, talking her through everything until she calmed.

  
She wondered how Sirius would react, how the other Death Eaters would. Would it be of these or something different? Would they, like her, always keep chocolate with them? Would they, like Lucius, always keep a Calming Draught on hand? Would they, like Severus, require someone made certain he didn't regress? Well, whatever it was, whatever they needed, they would get, she would see to it because she was a Slytherin, and Slytherin looks after its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother of Morgana and Merlin both! I have over 15,500 hits on this! Wow! I can't believe it!
> 
> On that note, has anyone else noted that there is a difference of over 15,000 hits between my most read fic (this one) and my second most read fic (When a Snake Sheds Its Skin)? Do you think it has something to do with length? Because while I've seen shorter fics with large hit counts, long-fics seem to have more hits. I don't know; I just wanted to point out that fun fact.
> 
> I'm going to be honest with you, none of this went as planned. Apparently Newt's going to make an appearance, even if he doesn't get the job. And I certainly don't know if he will. I don't know anything about this fic anymore. I'm just the author. *throws hands up in exasperation* I'll have to wait and see with the rest of you. :)
> 
> The second letter was mostly what I had but not quite. I'm still trying to figure out how the Dark Lord discovered Barty was out. Also, that letter was supposed to be written /by/ Barty, not just using his hand. Whatever.  
> I don't know how we got to a musing of the affects of Azkaban or why the crap there are so many Weasleys in Malfoy Manor. Why is Hagrid there? I don't know, but he insisted. Maybe I'll try to figure that out in the next chapter. The key word is try. I can't promise anything. 
> 
> This was supposed to be fluffy and full of Harry hugging Remus and Sirius. What did I just do?
> 
> Also, when I had started this, I planned to kill the Dark Lord while he was still a wraith. That isn't happening now. He's at least going to return. But, um, in chapter seven, I think, I promised y'all and me that he wouldn't end up with the care of Harry. I've been given some ideas by my wonderful beta veltaio of how I could do both, but I want to know what y'all think. Should Harry end up, more or less, in the care of the Dark Lord?
> 
> Your comments and kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions are amazing! Again, I can't believe so many people like this story!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Please comment with any questions, comments, concerns, or statements of hatred. I love all of y'all! Mwah!


	42. Several Musings and a Great Awakening

 

 

After a few hours had passed, the Slytherins finally decided everything had been discussed in enough detail, and everyone was recovered enough to be seen publicly, at least somewhat. Severus and Horace left to make the necessary purchases. As Potions Masters, there were purchases they could make without suspicion that would raise eyebrows if others did the same. Still, they divided the ingredients necessary for the two potions between themselves, and intended to use different distributors for each of the more questionable purchases. Rita had to leave to ensure her article was published just how she wanted it. And Corinn wanted to check on the Slytherin students and Neville. They were hoping the boy would be able to visit his godparents the coming weekend. The remainder of the group made their way to the library slowly and gracefully, as there was no rush but several to impress.

  
When they arrived, they were greeted by boisterous laughter and quickly knew the cause. Nymphadora was changing her face into all sorts of things - creatures magical and mundane and made-up. As soon as he saw the Malfoys, Remus stood up, which effectively ended the show.

  
Gred and Forge were the first to speak, saying, "We know you can't tell us any details -"

  
"But can you at least tell us - "

  
"If everything is all right - "

  
"Or if you are - "

  
"In some sort of trouble?"

  
Lucius answered before Rodolphus and Rabastan could answer in kind. Why did twins have to insist on dual-speak all of the time? "Everything is fine. In fact, in a short while, it will be more than fine; it will be wonderful. Is that sufficient for you?"

  
"Yes, sir - "

  
"We thank you - "

  
"For telling us - "

  
"That much - "

  
"We know we - "

  
"Haven't been - "

  
"The best brothers - "

  
"But we do - "

  
"Worry."

  
Bellatrix chuckled, and, sharing a conspiratorial grin with Sirius, said, "I thought worrying was for older siblings only, what about you, Sirius?"

  
"That's what I thought. We were supposed to worry, and they were supposed to give us cause to."

  
From there, a light and teasing conversation sprang forth, with many stories from all parties shared. Even Harry had a few, though his all involved Percival and Draco, who assured him that, yes, they were his brothers now, and they were going to worry. So he could just shut up and deal with it.

 

 

At the Crouches' home, Barty Jr. was not having such a carefree time. His lord could not stay with him, could not even use him as a meat suit until he gained a more worthy form, because of his father. Therefore, when Barty Sr. arrived home and noticed parchment missing from the desk, he and Winky were together in their shared anguish but alone otherwise.

  
His father was merciless with him, but he was cruel to Winky. No matter how much pain he caused her, however, Winky would not tell, just as she never had when he was younger and practiced magic in his room during the summer. She had originally belonged to his mother, not his father. And while she was legally the property of Barty the Elder, it was Barty the Younger who her magic recognized as her master. Winky looked after her Young Master just as she had when he was a boy, wished she could do more. She would have removed him from this prison long ago if it wouldn't cause more trouble. As it was, if she did and they were caught, they wouldn't just be sent to Azkaban, they would be given the Dementor's Kiss. Then her Mistress's sacrifice would be for naught, and Winky couldn't allow that. So Winky and her Young Master stayed, suffering silently, until one day they would be free.

  
Barty knew better than to beg for his father to stop hurting the House Elf, to hurt him instead. He knew because he had tried to in the early days, and he was surprised at just how cruel his father could be. One day though, Barty would pay his father back in full. His Master had promised him that, had assured his pain would be avenged. Barty knew the Dark Lord cared not for the suffering of House Elves, but he also knew that his Master did not begrudge his caring for, and companionship with, Winky. Barty didn't know what he would do if the Dark Lord did. No, that was a lie. Barty knew exactly what he would do, but it would kill him to do it. And that, that was the mercy of the Dark Lord to his loyal followers. He never made you do the one thing that would break you, not if you were truly devoted.

 

 

In her office at the Daily Prophet, Rita had to argue with her editor - a former Ravenclaw - over the tone of her articles regarding the current trials at the Ministry. Most things she could say would show her hand, display her loyalties for all to see. And the wizarding world wasn't ready for that, no, not at all. So she went with the safer option. "Our street sales have doubled since Dumbledore's trial! You don't get that by painting pretty pictures! You get that by slinging mud."

  
The witch had responded with, "If you know so much, why aren't you editor? You've been here long enough."

  
"I'm not the editor because I don't want to be. I enjoy this side of things too much. But let's make one thing clear, little girl, I was here long before you, and I'll be here long after you go crying home to Mummy."

  
"You can't speak to me that way. I'm your boss."

  
"No, you're not. You might be everyone else here's boss, but I answer to Madam Zabini alone when it comes to my writing choices for this paper. Now, are you going to run this story how I wrote it, or shall I Floo her?"

  
The argument ended quickly after, with every comma and period just where Rita had placed it.

 

 

Severus Snape's heart was racing as he left the fourth ingredient supplier that day. If all went according to plan, they would have everything needed for the Rudimentary Form Potion late next week. During the time between that and the Regeneration Potion, his Master would need constant care. Severus regretted his position as the Head of Slytherin House for just a moment, for it meant he himself could not be a major part in his Master's day-to-day care. Narcissa, Lucius, the Lestranges, Barty - they all would however. They would see the Dark Lord was cared for properly, with the respect he deserved regardless of form.

  
And the Dark Lord did deserve respect, not just because of his title or powers, though both were important and formidable. No, the Dark Lord deserved respect because he was a kind master. Oh, he was strict, certainly. But he was fair, and he only ever gave you the punishment you earned, though he wouldn't give any leniency to what you did earn.

  
The Light portrayed the Dark Lord as callous and cruel, even - or especially, depending on who you asked - to his servants. That simply wasn't true. The Dark Lord cared about his followers. He made sure pregnant witches didn't enter battles or high-stress situations. He didn't allow them to return to the field until after, at least, nine months; respected them if they decided to remain out of the field after. He knew the names and birthdates of every Death Eater's child and answered all the questions such little ones were prone to. If the parents were both killed, he saw the child or children were placed in loving homes among his followers.

  
He noticed if his servants were looking wan, pale, or thin. He could see when exhaustion weighed their bones. And when these things came to his attention, he did not punish them. There were no _Crucios_ for growling stomachs or sagging shoulders during meetings, not as the Light told the world. There were orders to eat and rest and to look after yourself. If such self-neglect became a habit, there were orders to send owls every time you ate, when you went to bed, and when you woke. True, part of this was pragmatism, as you can't expect a campaign to be successful if its soldiers are falling over themselves. But in the delivery of the orders, in the reminders that, no, you do not have to have that potion brewed tonight, it is not needed for a month, there was an undercurrent of concern, especially for those of his House.

  
Severus had seen a glimmer of hope when Harry Potter had been sorted into his House. But now, with the prospect of his beloved Lord's return, Severus was nearly blinded by the sheer brightness of possibility.

 

 

Horace Slughorn was quite pleased with himself as he finished making the orders for the necessary supplies. Tom Riddle had been one of his favorite students in school. His hands had been tied regarding the boy's request for wardship, however. So many of that generation had needed it, and, with Grindewald, few families were able or willing to take in any children not directly related to them. And Dippet had been a demanding Headmaster; his Slug Club meetings had been as much for a break from brewing as for trying to build relationships. He wished he had been able to do more.

  
Of course, once Tom Riddle discovered he was the Heir of Slytherin, wardship was no longer needed. He was then able to free himself from those awful Muggles.

  
When Tom Riddle had fallen, and the Dark Lord rose from his ashes, Horace had been worried that his past failings as a Head of House would be held against him. They were not. Instead, the Dark Lord had began building a network of resources to ensure that never happened again.

  
It was then that Horace knew the oath would not be necessary to force his obedience to the Dark Lord. Horace would wager there was nowhere in the world - magical or Muggle - that he wouldn't follow the Dark Lord, if only he knew where the Slytherin Heir was, to follow.

 

 

The Dark Lord Voldemort hovered sedately in the orchard of the Burrow, the main residence of those blood-traitors the Weasleys. Though, if his sources were correct, the elder five of the Heir-line were coming around. He knew the third son had impressed Narcissa enough to readmit him to the Black family. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons had shown him the eldest three of the four he taught were clever, even if the younger two did not always apply themselves.

  
But there were bound to be proper wizards amongst blood traitors, just as there were bound to be blood traitors amongst the most well respected of families. Sometimes, someone was born a certain way, and circumstances changed nothing. It was why sorting through everyone was essential.

  
Soon, though, soon he would be returned to his body. Soon, their work could recommence. Soon, the magical world would be returned to what it is meant to be - the world of witches and wizards and all magical creatures, not a playground for Muggles with wands, who had no respect for the culture they were disrespecting, or the heritage they were overlooking, or the history they never tried to learn. Soon the magical world be as free from the Muggle filth as possible, and they would live that way until they could decide if secrecy or domination was the better offer.

 

 

At St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, a young, bushy-haired girl woke with an ear-piercing shriek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all,
> 
> I am, as always, amazed at the reception of this fic. :)
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be published hours ago, but I just crashed. Luckily, Spring Break is next week, so I shouldn't be so worn out.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your suggestions. :) I'm still open for any you may have.
> 
> I'm going to eat and do stuff - probably write since the homework is done, but I do need to do some edits for the work I'm betaing - veltaio and I are each other's betas now.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Please comment with anything you'd like to ask, suggest, have clarified, or point out. I love all of y'all! Mwah!
> 
> P.S. I just realized that this fic is bigger than Philosopher's Stone, and we're not even halfway done with this year! Wow!


	43. A Little Life Update

Hi, y'all,

Sadly, this isn't a story update, more of a life one. As I said previously, I lost my granddaddy last year to cancer. His birthday was 9 March, which fell on a Monday this year. And, well, I try to update on Mondays, but this year, the grief was just too much. It was worse because that was also the week I was on spring break, so I was home, and woke up that morning and got everything out to make an apple-spice cake like I do, did, for his birthday since I was around seven. After that, my motivation for this story was kind of stopped, though I was working with my friend and beta (and goodness she's a much better beta than I am) veltaio on some other ideas the two of us have. 

Things were going well, though I still didn't have a /feel/ for Handshakes back. Then my ankle and knee started acting worse. I won't bore y'all with the details, but let's just say that I've got a history of problems and injuries with them. Well, last weekend my meniscus finally had enough and tore. I had the surgery my ortho and I had been avoiding for years on Thursday, and I'm now in the hospital recovering. (I've opted to remain in the hospital at least until I can walk, probably for the duration of my physical therapy because I know I'll push myself too hard otherwise.) I'm in a lot of pain right now, and while I've always been a fluent and creative swearer, I think I may have invented some new ones over this past week.

Sorry, y'all probably don't want to hear about all of this. What I came to tell y'all was that I haven't abandoned this story, and I'll return as quickly as my muses do. And to those who have commented and I haven't responded to, I'm very sorry. I will reply to each of you, I promise, though maybe not today. Today, I might just lay here and watch Star Wars and maybe see about playing cards with a nurse, though graveyard is much more willing than dayshift. Sorry, rambling again. 

Lots of love to all y'all,  
Pagie-pooh and Fuzzy too. :)


End file.
